Let Me Be Your Hero
by katdvs
Summary: A dare led Riley Matthews on a different path of life than she ever expected one that gave her stardom, fame, money, and stole away the one man that would always have her heart. Now he's back in her life, here to protect her and her family. Will she be able to open up to him, or will her own secrets keep them apart? (A Rucas Story)
1. Chapter 1: Love Never Dies

_Author Note: I really hope you enjoy my latest Rucas/Liley story. If you haven't already you can check out my other stories, Girl Meets Moment, Wedding Weekend, The Story of Us, and To Be With You._

 _This story_ _ **will**_ _have some mature content, so I'm warning you now that it will be coming. The characters are in their late twenties when this takes place._

 _I of course don't own Girl Meets World, this is just for fun._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter One: Love Never Dies**

 _She stole you  
by the twinkling stars  
the fire light  
you were never mine_

Lucas Friar gripped the steering wheel with an intensity that turned his knuckles white before he changed the radio station. That song, why did _that_ song have to be playing today? It was almost ten years old for crying out loud. He hated that song; it would tear apart everything inside of him if he had to hear the whole damn thing. It was only then that the other station decided to mind-fuck him as well as it played _All I Need is an Angel_ , the song that started this entire mess. He pulled to the side of the road, getting out of his SUV and kicking his tire since it was the only thing he could do at that moment with his frustration.

He let out a guttural roar, hoping that would help calm him down. It didn't. It couldn't. In all honesty the only person who could ever really calm him down, was the one who had just caused him to pull over to the side of the road. Riley Matthews, pop princess, international icon, star of stage and screen, love of his life, the one who slipped away, and he never understood why she sent him that break up letter, why she couldn't do it face to face, or what he'd done to make her so angry.

He counted to ten before getting back in his car to drive to the location of his next possible job. He had everything he needed in the back of his SUV if they decided to hire him, and they should, Lucas Friar was the best at what he did. They would be idiots to not hire him.

He still couldn't believe that, that song still got to him almost a decade since its release when it took the world by storm. At first he'd been proud of Riley from afar, for all that she accomplished from something that started out as a dare. That was until he sat down and listened to her entire album, listened to the lyrics, looked them up online to confirm what he'd heard. She had painted him as the bad guy, made it sound like he cheated on her, when he never did, he never would. She was the one that ended things; he still had the letter—in his wallet, hell he even carried it with him every day when he was training for the Navy, and later the SEALS, on every mission he ever went on. He would look at it whenever he got nostalgic for the past, whenever he needed to remember life wasn't all rainbows and unicorns.

As he drove down the country road he started to relax, it would be okay, he just couldn't turn the radio on for a while, he knew if he did he would probably just be assaulted with one of her other songs, she really was successful. Every once in a while he would start to hear a song, and realize it was her voice. It always felt as though she was haunting him.

No one expected Riley to end up a superstar, but she was, all thanks to a dare Maya gave her and him encouraging her to do it. An open mic night performance of one of her favorite songs, _All I Need is an Angel_ , and everything changed. Success was just around the corner, and she dropped him like he meant nothing to her, and then dragged him through the mud with the songs she wrote, how dare she? He never thought Riley would turn out to be like, but she did. Had he ever even known her?

Lucas did the only thing he could think of to escape it all, he ran off and joined the Navy, he got lucky and with a lot of hard, grueling work he because a part of the SEALS. Now he was retired from the military, owned his own security business that if it wasn't already, on its way to becoming the best in the country.

He arrived at the estate, he wasn't even sure exactly who he was meeting with. All he knew was he'd already had to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement before accepting the meeting. He rolled his window down and hit the call button, "Lucas Friar, I'm from Mad Dog Security, I'm expected."

"Mad Dog Security," The voice on the other end seemed confused, "Oh yes, I see you on the list. Come on in and park in front of the stairs."

After the gate opened he pulled up the driveway, impressed with how expansive the property was, whoever this celebrity was they really had done well for themselves, but he could see places where the security could be improved upon already.

Waiting on the steps were two men in designer suits. Great he had to deal with the manager an agent, he _hated_ dealing with them. They never really seemed to understand what the celebrity really needed and he had a feeling these two sure as hell were in over their heads.

"Mr. Friar, thank you for coming out here. We're sure this is unusual circumstances, but we're looking for the best bodyguard and security firm for our client." The man with curly red hair explained.

"So when do I get to know who the client is, and what's going on?"

"Well over the years she's received the normal scary letters from fans, always had them turned over to law enforcement of course, but the last two months, it's been an alarming number of letters coming from the same person. We don't know who that person is, and we thought our security detail in place already could handle it, but—the letters have gotten a bit more personal in details. They know stuff the general public doesn't, things they couldn't know." The other man with the dark, greasy hair explained.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, well I can already tell you where things need to be beefed up, especially at the gate. I got in here far too easily."

"Yes, that was one of the things we were hoping you would say. We're also requesting that you _personally_ be her new bodyguard, twenty-four-seven."

Lucas took a moment, "I charge a hefty fee for that."

"We're willing to pay you five times you're going rate. We need her safe, we need her family safe." They led him up the stairs, "You will be able to move in right away, correct?"

"My stuff is in the car." He was always prepared, knowing the higher the profile client, the more likely they would want him personally on the case. And these guys wanted to pay him five times his normal fee, he would be a fool not to take this case.

"Great" They opened the front door and let Lucas in.

He was shocked that he didn't see portraits of anyone greeting him. In every other celebrity house he'd been in he couldn't escape them. Here he saw none. "Does she hate the way she looks in pictures?"

"She's far more down to earth then most pop princesses." The redhead explained.

A knot twisted in Lucas' stomach, he decided it had to be due to hearing those damn songs earlier. "So who lives here on the property?"

"She does of course, and so does her ex-husband, their son, and her choreographer. Her parents come up on the weekends as does her younger brother, and of course her ex's parents as well. All very friendly and cordial to be honest. Sometimes we forget they're not still married."

"Well I would like to get a tour of the property, and of course meet everyone that lives here so we could get started."

"Great, we'll take you out to the dance studio, that's where she and Z.B. are working on a new routine for her upcoming tour, if this isn't done by then you will have to go on tour with her."

"I understand, I've done the tour thing before. I can handle it." Lucas tried to ignore the chill that shot through him when they'd said Z.B. though. "I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe."

"Great, wonderful, let's sign the paperwork and get you that tour of the property." The darker haired man said pulling a contract from his desk.

* * *

"Come on Riles, you had this yesterday, what's wrong today?" Zay Babineaux asked his dearest friend, his boss as she couldn't seem to get through the simple routine that yesterday she had nailed three times.

Running her hands through her chocolate brown hair as she tried to catch her breath, "I don't know, I feel this heaviness around me, I feel foggy. The energy is different today."

Zay threw his head back and rolled his eyes, "Have some water and try it again." He stepped back, towards the door of the studio to watch her when he started the music again.

Riley took a long drink from her Nalgene before going back to the middle of the studio floor. A chill shot through her body just as she started the routine again, and the door opened, letting the afternoon sun flood the room. She found herself frozen as the oddly familiar figure entered. The moment she saw his meadow green eyes, everything faded and she crashed towards the floor.

"Riley!" Zay called out as he raced over to her, only to be beaten by Lucas who caught her before her head hit the hardwood floor.

Zay stepped back as soon as he realized who had caught his friend, his eyes wide with shock. No wonder she fainted.

Lucas laid her on the floor raising her legs up to help restore the flow of blood. Part of him wanted to laugh; it was a total Riley thing to do—faint upon seeing him, the other part of him boiled with a mixture of anger and worry.

Riley's eyes fluttered opened and they landed on Zay, "Zay—I think I need a break."

"Yeah Cotton Candy Face, I would say that." He moved closer to her, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I could've sworn I saw . . ." Her words trailed off when she felt her legs gently placed on the ground, she was afraid to look over.

"It's okay, focus on me." Zay instructed, "I'm going to sit you up in a moment, and then I want you to drink a little more water, and then Paul and Jenkins are going to escort you to your room."

She took his hand, "You're the best Zay."

"I know." He smiled before helping her sit up.

She focused on her breathing, on not looking at him. Who the hell did he think he was coming to see her now, after all this time? Did he really think he could stroll back into her life like he hadn't cheated on her with her best friend?

"Drink up." Zay handed her the Nalgene, his eyes boring into Lucas as he tried to focus on making sure Riley was okay, "Paul, Jenkins, get her to her room. Don't make me sic Farkle on you."

The two men helped Riley up, it was only then that she let herself look at Lucas. He'd changed; he had a beard now, not scruffy, but well maintained, thin and stylized really. His muscles had doubles, maybe tripled in size if that was possible. His blue t-shirt stretched across them and that alone was enough to make her feel faint.

The minute the door was closed Zay looked at Lucas; he had spent a good chunk of the last decade practicing what he would say. He had so many speeches about how disgusted he was with Lucas for sleeping with Maya, for cheating on Riley, for tearing her heart out after she'd finally found her talent, her passion. But he didn't say any of that, he just balled his hand up into a fist and attempted to punch Lucas in the face, instead he was stopped by Lucas' strong hand.

"What the fuck Zay?" That was not the reaction Lucas had expected from his oldest friend.

How's Maya?" Bitter anger coated his voice.

Lucas really didn't understand, "I don't know, shouldn't Riley know that? They're best friend." He released his old friend's fist.

Zay stumbled a bit as he looked up at Lucas, shaking his hand out, he was massive, he could probably twist him and Farkle into pretzels without much thought. "They haven't been friends for a very long time. Farkle and I are her best friends."

Zay went to the sound system turning it off, he could feel Lucas' intense stare on him, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You should be, it's your fault." Zay sat on the bench, "Why are you here?"

Lucas ran a hand over his short hair, "I'm her new bodyguard."

"Yeah, no way in hell," Zay pulled his phone out from his pocket and quickly pulled up a number, "No way are you going anywhere near Riley . . . Dude, get home ASAP. No the package is with Cory and Topanga, Farkle, I just met the new bodyguard; Lucas Friar. . . Okay great see you in a few minutes then."

"What's that about?" Lucas crossed his arms, trying to figure this situation out.

"You were my best friend Lucas, but I am not going to let you destroy her again, and neither is Farkle. You can't be her bodyguard; Farkle will fix this all when he gets here."

"I have a contract that says otherwise, trust me Zay, if I knew that it was Riley I never would've come here, but they're paying me five times my regular fee." Lucas walked a circle around Zay, "And what does Farkle have to do with any of his, I thought Paul and Jenkins were in charge."

Zay rolled his eyes, "To an extent, when it comes to protecting Riley, Farkle has always taken the lead and while I know she has some crazy fan whose going too far, I know that having you around his just as bad, if not worse for her."

Lucas felt a jealous protective energy flowing through his body, one he hadn't felt in years, one that only surged through him when it was about Riley, "Zay, I'm a former Navy SEAL, I'm the best at what I do, if Riley needs to be protected, then I'm the man to do it. No matter what the past is. If I wasn't the right man for the job I wouldn't be here. Do you really want to trust Paul and Jenkins to find another bodyguard?"

Zay really looked at him, he'd always been strong and that was when he didn't work at it. Years in the military, working at it had just added to his natural ability. He had a fire in his eyes when he spoke Riley's name, and Zay wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, then again, it probably wasn't a good thing when a woman spends a decade writing songs about you, how you hurt her, how she still carries that paint. "It's up to Farkle, Riley listens to him. They're the best divorced couple I've ever known."

Lucas felt as though he shrunk to two feet tall, "Riley and Farkle were married?"

"Yeah, how did you not know, the whole country knew. It was all over the tabloids and blogs," Zay found Lucas' reaction curious, "Up and coming pop princess realizes she and her best guy friend are perfect for each other, or at least they thought, a whirlwind romance, a surprise wedding."

"When did this happen?"

"After you broke her heart," Farkle stood in the doorway of the studio, "I was already almost home when you called Zay."

Lucas couldn't believe it, Farkle was almost the same height as him now, almost as muscular as Lucas had been before his military training, "You married Riley?"

"We were married yes, but we're divorced now." Farkle studied his old friend; he'd known that Lucas' company had been considered, he didn't think he would accept the job.

"I'm going to go check on her; she fainted when she saw him." Zay grabbed his things and went to the door, he had no idea what was going to happen between the two men and he didn't think he wanted to witness it.

"So, I guess I missed all the press about your relationship while I was off in training." Lucas felt as though he and Farkle were circling each other, sizing the other up before they would rumble like in an old musical.

"For ten years I thought about what I would say to you if you had the balls to show up." Farkle removed his sports coat, "I'm sure Zay had similar things to say."

"He just attempted to punch me."

"But you stopped him." Farkle smiled for just a moment before letting it fade, "How could you Lucas, and with Maya of all people."

"I never did anything with Maya, except that weird campfire thing in middle school and even then Farkle you know I didn't kiss Maya, I never could." The honesty of his voice caused Farkle to stop and really look at him.

"You slept with Maya, we all know you did."

Lucas' face read total confusion, "I never slept with Maya! Where did you get that idea? Is that why Zay asked me about her? I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle here."

Farkle was right in his face, "Maya told Riley everything, all the dirty details."

Lucas felt Farkle push him against the wall, hew as in shock, and hadn't thought it was possible, "What are you talking about, I never slept with Maya. I never kissed her. Maya and I never did anything together."

Farkle hated that he believed Lucas, "Why did you and Riley break up?"

"She sent me a letter, actually Maya gave it to me." He looked down at the floor, still allowing Farkle to pin him against the wall. "It's in my wallet; you can see it for yourself."

Farkle released him, bracing for the moment Lucas would pin him against the wall in retaliation.

Instead Lucas reached in his wallet and took out the letter, it was worn, it had been through hell and back, literally.

Farkle read it, twice before looking at Lucas, "Riley didn't write this." Suddenly, the fear Farkle had carried with him for the past ten years seemed to be a reality.

Lucas really looked at the words on the page for the first time in a very longtime, maybe for the first time really. He could see what Farkle meant, the handwriting was off, the way the I's were dotted wasn't quite right. How had he never seen this before—because he'd been too angry at what the letter said, "Then who did?"

Farkle sucked in a breath, "I have an idea, but it actually doesn't matter right now. We have more important things at hand. Riley is in danger." He saw the flicker of anger in Lucas' eyes when he said that.

"I've been briefed, but I'm betting you know more than Paul and Jenkins."

"I know more than Riley does, she doesn't know just how dangerous the situation is. If she did, I don't know how she would react."

"Just how bad is this Farkle?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." Farkle grabbed his sports coat: he would have to find a way to convince Riley that Lucas was the best man for the job.

* * *

Lucas closed the folder, his stomach twisted in disgust before looking up at Farkle, "She really has no idea how bad this is?"

"She knows it's getting worse, but she doesn't know just how bad." Farkle handed him another folder, "This is the one that really scared me, because the information in this letter isn't public."

Lucas cautiously took the folder; he opened the contents, studying the letters before looking up at Farkle, "Whose Gabe?"

Farkle swallowed air before answering, "Our son."

Stabbed in the heart, it was the only way Lucas could describe the pain he was feeling right now. "Wow, I had, um no idea."

"It's not public knowledge." Farkle looked at his old friend, "Riley would do anything in this world to protect Gabe, to keep him safe."

Lucas nodded, trying to ignore the stabbing feeling in his heart. Why did it hurt so much to discover that Riley and Farkle had a child together?

"I understand." Lucas looked up at his former best friend, "I'm going to keep the safe Farkle, you have to trust that if this is going to work."

Farkle nodded part of him wishing he didn't have to trust Lucas again, not after everything that had happened in the past. He wasn't really sure what to believe, and right now he had more important things to worry about, like the safety of his son and ex-wife. "Of course Lucas."

"Where's Gabe now?"

"He's with Cory and Topanga, they're in Philadelphia visiting his parents."

"Do they have a security team with them?"

"No, they don't."

"They will in about a half an hour, call and tell them that Clark Griffin will be joining them." Lucas pulled up a file on his phone, "You can send them this information so they can make sure it's him that arrives." Farkle nodded as the files arrived on his phone, "Thank you Lucas."

"It's my job; you will have to do something for me."

"What's that?"

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment, "Get Riley to accept my help. You and I both know that is no easy task for her."

"I'm going to do my best; I have to convince Zay first. If he's on the same side as me, it'll be easier to convince Riley."

Lucas nodded.

"I'll send Jenkins and Paul down to finish showing you around, give them a list of the security upgrades you need and we'll have them done by tomorrow."

* * *

Riley was shaking as she sat in the middle of her king sized bed. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders trying to fight off the cold feeling that was settling over her. She almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened. She was thankful when she saw the kind smile and eyes of Zay instead of the glare from the ever familiar meadow green eyes.

"Farkle is talking to him right now, I'm sure he'll be gone soon." Zay sat on the bed next to her, "wrapping her in his arms.

"Where's Gabe?"

"Still with you parents in Philly," Zay could feel her shaking, "I know you're in shock right now, it'll be okay."

"What if Lucas finds out?"

"Shh, he's not going to find out." Zay knew he was lying, of course Lucas was going to find out, it would be obvious.

Riley bit her lip as she braced herself for her own question, "Did he mention Maya?"

"No, I asked, but he says he hasn't seen or heard from her in years. I know that doesn't make it any easier Riles, but you are stronger then you think. You will get past this. It's just a bump in the road, with any luck Farkle is giving him the heave-ho right now and we'll just find a new bodyguard."

"I just wasn't prepared to see him."

"None of us were."

"He wasn't always that big, was he?"

Zay smiled as he stroked her hair, "No, apparently he's a former Navy SEAL, he probably bulked up a bit back then."

"A Navy SEAL?" She felt her heart tighten as she flashed on all the kinds of terrible things she could imagine, the danger he was in for God only knew how many years. "But he wanted to become a Veterinarian."

"People change, maybe his dreams changed as well." Zay could feel her starting to calm down, but he feared it wouldn't last. The longer Lucas was here on the property, the more likely he would be to discover Gabe.

Riley started laughing, "I always figured he would marry Maya. I mean he threw us away to sleep with her. The least he could've done was go the distance."

"I tried to punch him; he caught my fist and just held it."

Riley smiled, "It's sweet of you to try and tangle with him Zay, but you know I don't like that kind of thing, and you know what he's capable of."

"Yeah I do," Zay sighed, "What if, he's the right guy to be your bodyguard, at least for right now?"

Riley pulled away from him, "Zay, I can't. It's taken me ten years to get to this place, and I fainted when I saw his eyes. I can't have him around me."

"Riles?" The door opened, Farkle popping his head in. "Zay, I think the three of us need to talk."

Zay knew at that moment that Farkle had decided to keep Lucas as her bodyguard.

"Farkle, please, I can't be around him."

"He's the best in the business Riley, and things are bad." He handed her the file, "It's worse than we've let you know, but you need to know. Besides your Uncle Josh recommended his firm. He uses them at the movie studio."

Riley's fingers shook as she took the file; she sat it on the bed for a moment as she counted to ten trying to gather the courage to look at it. It only took a second to slam the file shut and hide her head against Zay's shoulder.

"Lucas stays, we'll keep your actual contact with him to a minimum, mostly when you go out, which I think for now you shouldn't unless you have to." Farkle sat on the bed, taking her hand in his, "Gabe is safe with your parents, and Lucas never has to know."

"But he knows he exists, he'll see the pictures, eventually, he will know." Riley spat out, pulling her hand from her ex-husband.

"I know this is difficult Riles, but we have to trust him. It's the only way to make sure that you and Gabe are safe." Farkle watched her, he wished there was another way, but after today, he knew Lucas was the one they needed.

Riley picked at her nail polish, "Farkle, did he mention Maya?"

He released a heavy sigh, "That's something the two of you need to discuss at a later time. But I can say that he hasn't see Maya since she gave him a letter from you breaking up with him.

Riley furrowed her brow, "Huh?"

"Zay, let's give Riley some time alone." Farkle's tone informed his friend not to go against him right now.

* * *

"What the hell man?" Zay stood at the end of the hall outside of Riley's room, "You didn't see it Farkle, she just dropped the moment she saw him. Hell she would've cracked her head on the dance floor if he hadn't caught her."

"Which is why he is the perfect person to protect her right now Zay." Farkle started down the stairs.

"I don't want to see her get hurt by him again."

Farkle stopped causing Zay to almost run into him. "She won't, come with me into my office."

Zay followed him to the first floor room, it was a decent size, perfect for him to telecommute to Minkus International, and still spend plenty of time at home with Gabe, and be around to support Riley when she needed it.

Farkle closed the door, locking it. "I asked him about sleeping with Maya."

"And he denied it; I asked the same thing, so? Why would Maya tell Riley every dirty detail if it didn't happen?"

Farkle leaned against his glass desk, "I don't know Zay, but it is weird she just vanished not long afterwards right? And Lucas had a letter supposedly from Riley, he showed it to me. Whoever wrote it knew Riley well enough to know what to say to push Lucas away, but still couldn't capture her handwriting perfectly."

Zay rubbed his forehead, "So you think Maya plotted to break them up? That she saw this as a chance to end them?"

"I don't know, but someone did and I think they at the very least used Maya to make it happen. It's a hypothesis for now. Just pay attention to the words he uses, the flash in his eyes when he says her name."

"Yeah, I saw that." Zay leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "You and I both know she will always love him. No matter what she can't force herself to fall out of love with him."

"I know, trust me, as her ex-husband I know." Farkle still had their wedding picture on his desk, he'd known going into the marriage it was mostly for show, protection, Riley was pregnant and she desperately wanted Farkle to be her child's father.

Both men were silent for a longtime when Zay finally looked up, "I think he might still love her."

"We let them figure that out, we don't meddle, we don't push, which knowing us will be extremely difficult." Farkle looked towards the door, "Besides, Gabe shouldn't get in the middle of this more then he already is."

"You are his Father; nothing is going to change that." Zay wished he believed the words he was saying.


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me In

_Author Note: Yay I'm so happy you guys love this so far. I hope I don't disappoint you all. I promise the Maya stuff will be explained, eventually. You just have to wait a little bit to get to it. Feel free to ask my any questions I'm always available here or on twitter._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Two: Let Me In**

It was late at night when Riley took her notebook and guitar out to the back patio, the lights from the pool slowly fading into a rainbow of colors, the crickets serenading her with the promise of summer as she sat on her favorite chair and began to just play. She needed this after the day she'd had, how could he really be back in her life, and Farkle insisting he was the perfect person to protect her. What bullshit was that?

She put the guitar to the side after a few minutes and started writing in the notebook. This was how all of her songs came, the rush of emotions building up. Sometimes it was from a dream she had, or a memory that flickered when she saw Gabe do something, or he just got a look in his eyes.

After a few minutes she looked at what she had written and picked the guitar up again, she started playing softly, singing the words from her page. This was the most calm she'd felt all day.

Lucas had spent most of the evening walking the property, looking for security breaches when he heard the music from the patio. God her voice was lovely, it sent a chill down his spine. He walked back towards the house, hoping she wasn't outside alone, but of course she was.

She was in her pajamas, her hair in a messy bun, a pencil sticking out of it.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." His words came out harsher then he meant for it to.

She turned to him, her heart racing, why did he get to have this effect on her all this time later, after what he'd done to her? It wasn't fair, so why was it happening? "I'm not alone; you're here since Farkle thinks its best." She finally countered.

He took a few nervous steps towards her, how was it even possible that Lucas had gone on Top Secret, highly dangerous rescue missions as a Navy SEAL, but Riley made him nervous. "Farkle is a genius."

"I think we should agree to have minimum contact with each other." Riley started to collect her things to go back into the house.

"Riley, look, if I had known that you were the person they wanted me to protect, I never would've agreed to it."

"Thanks, I'm glad to know you give a fuck."

"Whoa." Lucas was taken back by that. "Stardom has changed you."

"Life has changed me Lucas; I'm not the same girl that fell into your lap in the seventh grade." But damn did she feel like it right now, why did he make her stomach fill with butterflies and knots?

"If I really didn't give a damn Riley, I'd be back in New York right now." He sat on the seat next to hers. Listen, I know we have . . . baggage, but none of those matters right now. Right now what matters is keeping you and your loved ones safe."

"They told you about Gabe?" her stomach dropped.

"Your and Farkle's son, yes" He could feel that stabbing pain in his heart again, only now it was twisting, how unfair was all of this?

Riley nodded she couldn't help but note the painted expression on his face, "And what are you doing to protect Gabe?"

"I have my best guy watching over him and your parents in Philly." Lucas gave her a smile, "I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect you, Gabe, Farkle, Zay, everyone."

She started picking at her nail polish, "Thank you."

"Of course" He knew he should get up, go back inside, finish writing up the list for Farkle, but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from her, "What you're working on, the song, it's beautiful so far."

Riley waved it off, "That was just me messing around, getting ideas out. I'm sure you know that isn't my actual sound of music."

He looked down, "Actually, I've only ever heard one of your full albums, and it was only once. I tend to keep the radio set to the country station to avoid hearing your music."

"Oh, silly me," Curiosity was going to get the bed of her, "What song is it that you've heard?"

" _You Were Never Mine_ ," he thought of his reaction earlier when he heard it in the car, how angry it made him, he was surprised that he didn't feel the same anger boiling inside of him at this moment. Anytime he thought of that song he did, but sitting across from Riley on this late spring evening seemed to calm him.

Riley nodded, "Yes well, if curiosity gets the best of you, we of course have copies of all my albums." _So he had no idea then, he hadn't heard all the songs that were still about him all these years later_.

"I will keep that in mind." He rubbed his hands together, how was he supposed to act in this situation. "You were really married to Farkle?"

"Yeah, I was, we realized though that we were much better as friends." She lied; they had only ever been friends. He was the best friend a girl could ask for, Zay the second.

Lucas nodded; he didn't know what else to say.

"Did you ever get married?" Torture, that's what she was going to herself.

"No, I was so focused on being SEAL; I didn't allow myself to be distracted by a woman." He couldn't take his eyes off her. If he were really honest the only woman that could ever distract him was her.

Riley had almost removed all the polish from her thumb when she looked up at him, "I'm sure Maya was disappointed to find that out."

"Riles," He knew he shouldn't use her nickname, but damn it he couldn't help himself, "Look at me."

She didn't until she felt his hands on her face forcing her to look in his eyes.

"I never slept with Maya. I never cheated in you." He searched her chestnut eyes, "I don't know what happened between us back then. But I need you to believe me. I never slept with Maya; I know you think I did. I don't know why you think that, but I never did. I never kissed her, the most I ever did was hug her."

Riley covered his hands with hers, if he had come to her right after Maya's confession, she might not have believed him. Ten years later though, she couldn't help but believe him. Why lie now? Plus Maya had just vanished from her life right after. Something had _always_ seemed off about it, the way she confessed about sleeping with Lucas, promised to give him the break up letter and report back.

She never came back.

Farkle tried to track her down because they were worried, but he could never find her.

She took a deep breath, "I believe you. I don't know really why I do, but I do."

"Riley, have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"That's why, because I have never lied to you, I would never lie to you."

"I know." She took his hands off her face; she couldn't do this much longer, "You should listen to _Lies You Never Told_ ; it's on the album _City Nights_. You should listen to all of my songs, really. Goodnight Lucas."

He watched her grab her things and leave. What had he just done?

* * *

Lucas couldn't believe he was actually doing this as he sat down with his computer and opened Spotify; he started to search for Riley and all her albums came up. He selected the song she told him to listen to as he sat on the bed in his room with his headphones on. He braced himself for the need to punch something, to scream, for the flood of jealousy he was sure would ripple through his body.

 _You were always honest  
_ _You were always true  
_ _I lost the faith  
_ _I lost you  
_ _Over lies you never told  
_ _Promises you never broke  
_ _Deceptions you were never part of_

Lucas paused the song and went to look up the lyrics. She knew; she knew he had never cheated on her, then why did Zay and Farkle both still think he did?

He looked at the track list of her other songs, one by one he discovered that it sounded to him every song Riley wrote, was about him in one way or another. Was that possible even after all this time?

No, it couldn't be.

She had married Farkle.

They had a child together.

He started a google search, looking up everything he could on Riley and Farkle's time together. It was a short marriage that happened not long after they broke up, Lucas had already been in training at this point, no wonder he missed out on this pop culture moment. Then they divorced about a year and a half later.

Rebound?

He closed the laptop, he couldn't do this. He couldn't think about all this personal stuff. He had to focus on the job at hand.

Only one problem; when it came to Riley Matthews, everything was personal for him.

* * *

Riley hadn't slept at all. She tried, but it just wasn't happening. She didn't expect it to happen, not after she spoke to him, not after she felt his hands on her face again, not after she looked into his meadow green eyes.

She cried over seeing him, the effect he had on her heart. The way she just wanted to get lost in everything they had, everything they should still have. She cried over her own secrets, and hose he himself probably had.

She poured her thoughts into her notebook, and as she re-read them they still didn't make sense. How could hey, none of this made sense.

Why was someone stalking her? Why did they know things about her that only those closest to her new? Did they know her biggest secret?

Riley had promised herself that if the day ever came where her son questioned her about where his meadow green eyes came from, or his athletic ability, she would be honest. She would tell him as much of the truth as she could.

She just never expected that Lucas Friar would be back in her life, and she knew he would take one looked at Gabe and know.

"Cotton Candy Face," Zay slowly opened the door, carrying a coffee mug with him.

"Come on in Zay." She looked out the window at her expansive yard.

Zay crossed the room and placed the mug on the windowsill, "I thought you could use this. Do you need or want to talk?"

She sighed, "Thanks . . . I spoke to him last night. I went out to the patio to play and write, and yes I know I'm not supposed to do that since we don't know who is stalking me, and he told me that as well."

Zay sat on the window seat watching her, "What did you talk about?"

Riley looked at her friend, "That he and I should have minimum contact with each other, that he's got someone watching over Gabe and my parents, that he never cheated on me."

"Do you believe him?"

She rested her head on the glass, "That's the thing Zay, I think for years I've known he didn't. He never lied to me before, why lie now?"

Zay nodded, "The less you have to see him, the better."

"Exactly" She thought about the moment she looked into Lucas' eyes, how part of her yearned to feel his lips on hers again, to melt away the last decade of being alone.

"The minute I first laid eyes on Lucas Friar my life got complicated, and each day since it's gotten more so."

Zay couldn't help but smile, "If life was easy what would you write about Riley? What would people connect with in your music?"

"I hate when you're right." She smiled, "Do you think it's possible to keep him from seeing Gabe?"

"Farkle and I already took down all the recent pictures. We left some of his baby pictures up, just so Lucas wasn't suspicious." He explained with a sigh, "Let's just hope that Lucas is as good at his job as it appears he is on paper, because this will be done and behind you soon."

"I hope so, the sooner Lucas Friar is out of my life again, the sooner I'll feel better." As the words escaped her she knew it was a lie, what the hell was wrong with her? The last thing she needed was to slide back to those old emotions, everything she'd had locked away, everything she buried—well outside of her music. He always surfaced in her music; she didn't always realize it until it was too late.

"Riles?" Zay waved his hand in her face; obviously he'd been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Sorry Zay, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep last night."

"You get some sleep; I'll come check on you later."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her forehead and walked out, looking back to see her still sitting at the window. He knew it was probably too late, she had already opened herself up to Lucas and was bracing for the heartbreak.

* * *

Lucas tossed and turned all night long, he was a man who had slept in some of the worst conditions in the world, but being in the same building as Riley Matthews, knowing she was just down the hall did a number on him.

When the sun started to rise, he started working, knowing he might as well get started.

 **TO:** Aiden Scott  
 **FROM:** Lucas Friar  
 **SUBJECT:** Possible off the grid

Aiden,  
I'm working a new case; I'm trying to locate a woman named Maya Hart. I've attached several photos; they are however over than years old. She grew up in New York, again more attached documents with her vitals and what not. She vanished one day, her friends haven't heard from her since. She possibly has information I need.  
Please keep this between us.  
Lucas

He didn't really think that Maya was the one sending Riley letters, it didn't make much sense. But he also didn't think Maya would've lied to Riley about sleeping with him, or forge a letter to him breaking them up. It was a mystery that needed to be solved, and who knows maybe it would connect, but it probably wouldn't.

He finished his list for Farkle before getting showed and dressed. He wore what he considered his basic uniform a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He was thankful that the sleeves on his shirt hid his tattoo.

He looked at his gun safe, trying to decide if he was going to carry it or not. He decided to wait, afraid that if Riley or the others saw it, they would get nervous. He'd talk to Farkle about it, knowing that Riley wanted as little contact between them as possible.

When he entered the hall he saw Zay coming out of Riley's room, he felt a knot of jealousy over their closeness, if you'd asked him in middle school or even high school that would be close years later; he honestly wouldn't have said Riley and Zay. Riley and Farkle, always, Riley and Maya of course, Riley and him . . . well he thought they'd be married by now, he was going to be a Veterinarian, they would maybe have a couple of kids by now, a boy and a girl.

Lucas paused when he saw a picture of Riley, Farkle and he could only guess their son. That stabbing pain returned; Riley was glowing in the picture, perfectly in love with her son, while Farkle looked down adoringly at the baby.

"Beautiful family, huh," Zay was behind him, "That was the day Gabe came home. I actually took that one."

"You guys are all basically a family huh?"

"Kind of," Zay shrugged, "I mean Riley gave me the chance of a lifetime when she hired me as a dancer for her first tour, and then I took over doing her choreography."

"So you've lived with them all this time?"

"Yeah, right down here." He pointed towards his bedroom at the end of the hall. "Farkle's room is across from mine, Gabe's is next to Riley's."

"Why did they divorce?"

Zay knew the answer; it was always the plan to divorce after Gabe was a year old. "They realized they were better as friends in the end."

Lucas nodded, trying to ignore the jealous bile bubbling in him.

Zay took a deep breath as he looked at his former best friend, "If you didn't sleep with Maya, why didn't you fight for Riley?"

"The letter Maya gave me from Riley, at least I thought it was her." He pulled his wallet out, followed by the letter for Zay, "I read that, I was hurt, confused, she wouldn't answer my calls, and then I left to join the Navy."

"That's why you joined?"

"Part of it, I felt so lost without her." He confessed, "I needed purpose; I needed to be the hero she believed I was. I didn't know she thought I cheated on her until I saw her perform at an awards show on TV one night. It was the first time I heard her sing _You Were Never Mine_ , and I vowed after that to never listen to her again."

"So you've never heard any of her songs besides that?"

Lucas started down the stairs, the air feeling heavy around him. "I've avoided her music as much as possible over the years. Even yesterday afternoon, driving out here, it came on. I had to pull over to the side of the road."

Zay followed, curious, surprised, not really sure how to process this, "After all these years you still can't listen to it?"

Lucas stopped on the last step, "Until I was in this house. She told me I should listen to her songs. Last night after we spoke; I went on Spotify and listened to them."

"Well I'm guessing you didn't break anything."

"No, I didn't." Lucas sighed, "She still has that calming effect over me, even when she's the one making me furious. Just being in the same building with her . . . Never mind, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Lucas, don't lead her on." Zay looked into his old friend's eyes, "That last thing in the world Riley needs is to have her heart shattered by you again, even unintentionally."

"Her heart wasn't the only one shattered." He walked away, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Zay sat on the stairs, knowing someone was going to get hurt and he realized it was probably Farkle.

* * *

The sun was bright as the black sedan pulled up to the mailbox, dropping in several charitable donation payments, a birthday card for a friend, and the red envelope addressed to Riley Matthews, care of her grandparents' home in Philadelphia.

One of her songs was on the car stereo and turned up as they drove away, getting lost in the traffic.


	3. Chapter 3: All I Need is an Angel

_Author Note: Just a reminder this story does include mature content, and this chapter has some._

 _Song Used: All I Need is an Angel—Carly Rae Jepsen; Grease Live_

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Three: All I Need is an Angel**

 _Ten Years Earlier_

Riley Matthews looked around the bar, her foot nervously tapping on the floor. Her boyfriend Lucas Friar sat next to her, placing the drink in front of her. She looked at him curiously, "I'm betting that's not _just_ Cranberry juice is it?"

He leaned in towards her, brushing the hair from her eyes, "It's not, maybe just a sip or two will calm you."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled, "That calmed me."

He smiled, his meadow green eyes sparkling, "Then save it for when you're done and celebrate. You'll have two dares down, only three to go."

"Why did I think that was a good idea?" She cringed as she remembered how just a few weeks ago on New Year's Eve she declared to her friends that all got to give her one dare this year and she would have to complete it.

"Because you wanted to try some new things and what better way to do that then have your friends dare you to get out of your comfort zone." He kissed her forehead.

Riley had relaxed a lot since he'd sat down, her foot no longer tapping on the floor, but her fingers interlocked with his. "You just really enjoyed what you dared me to do."

His smile grew and he nodded, his green eyes sparkling at the memory, "I really did, and if you need me to dare you to do something that you can tell our friends, then I'm more than happy to come up with something a bit more PG, though if I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy yourself very much."

"Lucas Friar!" Riley blushed and leaned in close, "I did enjoy it, the look in your eyes while I, you know, but I really enjoyed the shower afterwards, and when we moved to your bed."

Lucas felt the flash of memories, the way Riley had explored herself in front of him, their love making in his shower afterwards, and again on his bed. "You know I can't get enough of you, but if we keep talking about this I might have to throw you over my shoulder and take you back to my place."

Riley smirked, "That would get me out of singing tonight."

"Oh is that what this is, try to seduce the boyfriend so you don't have to complete Maya's dare?" He jokingly acted offended.

"She's going to complete it." Maya giggled as she dropped into the open seat on the other side of Riley, a drink in her hand, "Now, what are you going to sing tonight Peaches, you've been keeping it secret all week."

Riley turned her attention to her best friend, "I'm going to sing _All I Need is an Angel_ from Grease Live."

Maya took a sip of her drink, "Really, that's the song you picked?"

"It's one of my favorites, and I wanted to sing something I know well." Riley looked to Lucas with a smile, "Besides its one I also know how to play on the guitar."

"You will do amazing I'm sure." Lucas' fingers comfortingly scratched her back.

"Yeah you'll be great, and you'll have the first dare down. I can't wait to find out what Huckleberry dares you to do." Maya turned away from the couple before she could see them both blush.

"Next up, please welcome Riley Matthews to the stage." The MC of the evening announced.

"You'll be amazing." Lucas gave her an encouraging smile as she grabbed her guitar and went up to the small stage.

She looked out at the crowd, seeing Farkle and Zay arrive just in time for her performance. She didn't say anything but just began to play.

" _So what now? Am I through? Oh, won't someone tell me what to do? Where to go? Who to be?_ _How to find the right way back to me?"_ She could see Lucas watching her with pride and suddenly relaxed a lot more.

" _Sunny day, won't you finally come my way? If I stay so brave til then? Will I find my way again?"_ Maya was smiling in her seat watching her friend finally come out of her shell.

" _Cause all I need is an angel I'll take a friend or a stranger Yeah, all I need is an angel here tonight Who will say it's all alright_ " Farkle and Zay both stood near the back watching her.

Riley felt a burst of adrenaline she'd never felt before as she continued on, somehow blocking out all the eyes on her, " _So what now? Now I see I may not be able I dreamed I'd be Who will help fight this fear? Who will show me where to go from here?"_

At the bar a young man, not much older than Riley and her friends looked up from his phone, knowing he was hearing something special, " _I will mind, I will find the life I find If I only have my guide And together we will ride"_

" _Cause all I need is an angel I'll take a friend or a stranger Yeah, all I need is an angel here today Who will help me find my way."_ Riley's eyes locked on Lucas, she could feel the smile on her face and knew it was much like the one on his as he watched her.

Maya was proud of herself, the way Riley appeared on stage was confident, mature, and for a few minutes at least she was herself. " _One angel, please With a sense of fashion One angel, please With a bit of passion One angel who will guide me through_ "

The man at the bar was already typing away on his phone while he kept one eye on Riley as she finished performing, " _All I need is an angel I'll take a friend or a stranger All I need is an angel here with me Come on, let me see my angel To help me through all the changes All I need is an angel I'll be fine who an angel who's all mine Won't you send me down a sign? And an angel who's all mine_ "

When she was done, she looked up, shocked by the applause while she did a weird curtsy and raced back to the table.

Farkle and Zay had joined them, "Riley that was amazing."

"Yeah, that was great honey." Lucas took her hand in his as he helped her to her seat, "You did great, how do you feel?"

Riley wasn't sure as she picked up the drink he'd gotten her earlier, "Relieved?" She took a sip, thankful that the cranberry masked the vodka.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt." The man who'd been sitting at the bar came over to them. His eyes on Riley as she took a sip of her drink, "You were amazing up there, how long have you been performing?"

"This was the first time for our dear Riles." Maya spoke up, knowing Riley would be in shock. "Who would you be?"

He flashed her a smile as his attention turned to her, "I'm Dominic Monaghan, I'm with Cascade records." He pulled out a business card, "I would love to talk to you about possibly working together."

"Oh I don't know." Riley took the card, "I only did this tonight because Maya dared me to."

He looked at Maya again a smile crossing his face, "Well she must have an eye for talent. Come on, meet me for lunch tomorrow and we can discuss a possible future for you in the recording industry."

"Quick someone dare her to do it!" Maya only had a few wishes right now, that she hadn't used her dare to make this happen, and that she had a chance to get to know this handsome man with gray eyes better.

Lucas looked to Riley who shrugged, "Riley, I dare you to have a lunch meeting with this man tomorrow, but you have to bring Maya and your Mother."

Riley smiled, "Accepted that is if you're okay with that Mr. Monaghan."

Dominic smiled, his eyes on Maya, "I'm more then okay with that."

"Great, it's settled, I'll call you in the morning to confirm." Riley tucked the card into her purse.

Maya looked at her empty glass, "I need another drink."

"Let me get you one." Dominic followed her to the bar, "So, Maya is it?"

"Maya Hart"

"Great name." He smiled, watching the way she tried to flirt with him, "So, what do you do Maya?"

"Art student, preparing myself for a life of just being on the edge of fame."

He reached over to brush the chunk of pink hair from her eyes, "A pretty girl like you, I'm sure that's not how it will be."

"Oh yeah, business man guy, how will it be?" She watched as he ordered them drinks.

He smirked, "You'll meet a very attractive man when you least expect it. You'll flirt, he'll flirt, you'll agree to have dinner with him the next night, which will lead to another dinner, then a breakfast date, and then a dinner date that leads to breakfast. Eventually he'll say the words every woman wants to hear, you get married, move to a nice house in Jersey. You get to do your art, he'll spoil you, you'll have a couple of kids, maybe a dog. Summer's in the Hamptons, Christmas' in Aspen."

Maya sipped her new drink, "Oh is that so?"

Dominic leaned in close to her, "What did you think I was going to say, join me in the bathroom for a one time fuck?"

"Yeah, actually."

Dominic let his eyes travel over Maya, "I don't think I would be satisfied with just one dirty fuck in a bathroom."

She took another sip, "So what do you really have in mind?"

"Come home with me, I'll make you a real drink, and we see what happens."

Maya put her drink down, "Deal." She looked to tell her friends she was leaving and saw Riley and Lucas already packing up their stuff, while Farkle and Zay were talking to a couple of sorority girls. They were already off in their own worlds; they wouldn't miss Maya if she was gone.

* * *

"God, I'm sorry you felt like you had to make that dare tonight." Riley told Lucas as he put the keys in his apartment door. He knew that Farkle and Zay would be gone most of the night; they were on the prowl as they liked to say, and had been ever since Farkle had broken up with his high school sweetheart Isadora.

"It's fine babe, besides I wouldn't want Farkle or Zay to waste a dare on something so silly. You'll bring your Mom with you and she'll tell you if this Dominic guy is on the up and up, and if it's not something you want to do, you don't have to do it." He kissed her before throwing the door open and lifting her up to carry her in.

"Lucas Friar, you don't have to do that." She teased as she dropped her things on the chair by the couch when he put her down to close and lock the door.

He came back to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, "I hope you know how amazing you really where tonight. I recorded the whole thing."

Riley waved him away, "It was like a one-time thing." She put her arms around his neck, "What time do you think Farkle and Zay will be back?"

"Not for hours." He started to kiss her neck.

Riley let out a hum of pleasure, "So we have this place all to ourselves huh?"

"We sure do."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, "Well then, I guess all I can do is make it up to you about the dare."

"I already got my real dare." He reminded her as she pulled him onto the couch.

She kissed him, her fingers combing into his short sandy hair, "But that's just between us, and so is this."

Lucas pulled her close, feeling her legs around his waist, "Riley Matthews you minx!"

She tugged his shirt off of him, "If you keep talking we're going to keep our clothes on."

"Well then." Lucas pulled away from her, pulling his shirt off and undoing his jeans.

Riley bit her lip, every single time she watched him undress it made her heart race.

"If I'm out of my clothes so are you Matthews." Lucas watched as she dashed off the couch and ran to his bedroom. He grabbed his clothes and chased after her, finding on his bed in her bra and panties.

She brought an index finger to her mouth and chewed on the nail as she watched him close the door and move towards her.

While she and Lucas had dated since the start of high school, they'd waited until after graduation to finally have sex for the first time. They'd been in the Hamptons at Farkle's beach house. Everyone else had gone out for the night, it had been as perfectly special and romantic as either one could hope. Since then however they'd taken any chance they could to be together. It wasn't always easy since their schedules didn't always match. But nights like this Riley lived for, when it was just the two of them, lost in each other.

Lucas crawled to her on the bed, kissing her deeply, his hands running along her body removing her bra. He started kissing her neck, down to her breasts, feeling her body arch towards him as he took one erect nipple in his mouth before moving to the other. His hands going further south pulling away her panties.

His lips followed, he looked up at Riley who was nervous, and she always was before this part. She could never prepare herself for the bliss she felt as his tongue tasted her. He held her on her hips as her body danced with the electric pulses of pleasure.

Her fingers were on his head, he could hear her breathing, the little moments where she tried to speak, but mostly she just said, "Oh fuck, Lucas." In some form or another.

It just encouraged him to continue until she came, after which he kissed his way back up her body.

"You don't have to do that Lucas." She told him, as she always did as she reached for the condom box in his nightstand.

"I know, but I enjoy it." He confessed, "I love the way you call out, the way you say my name."

She finally got her fingers on the box and pulled it out and dumped the last two condoms on the bed, "Well Friar are you going to fuck me or not?"

"It's so hot when you try to talk dirty." He kissed her feeling her hands slide down his abdomen to the elastic band of his boxer briefs as she pulled them down.

"That wasn't dirty enough?" She pouted as she pushed his boxer briefs down to his knees.

He smiled, "It is, but we don't fuck Riley, we make love, every single time."

She was sure her heart would burst, "God I love you."

Before he could respond he felt her lips on his and all thoughts of using the condom in his hand were gone as Riley wrapped her legs around him.

Each thrust deeper and harder as they clung to each other, crying out the others name.

* * *

"Last night was amazing." Dominic nuzzled Maya's neck as they lay in his bed early in the morning.

Maya smiled, "Good."

"So when can I see you again, just you and me?"

"Oh I don't know it all depends on something."

"On what?"

"Were you just dicking Riley around last night, or do you think she has what it takes to really make it?"

Dominic let his fingers get tangled in her hair, "I was on the up and up, I do think she has it. She might not know it, but she does. If she lets me I can make her a star."

"When you say star, what level are you talking?"

"Taylor Swift, Britney Spears, that big, if she lets me guide her, she'll not only be a singing sensation, but also a movie star."

"Neither are really movie stars." Maya pointed out.

"Okay, true, but she'll have the chance to do movies if she wants, she'll have the chance to do anything." His fingers moved from her hair towards her body.

Maya pulled away, "Now, now, we'll have to save something for next time."

"When will that be?"

"What are you doing after lunch?" she smirked.

He pretended to think, "I have an appointment with this student artist, here in my bed."

Maya leaned over and kissed him, "Good. I'll see you then; I've got an art history class to get to."

* * *

Topanga hadn't expected the call she received from her daughter earlier that morning, but she moved her schedule around to make sure she could attend this lunch, get a feel for this guy who thought Riley could be a professional singer.

As she went over the paperwork presented it was pretty standard, nothing that sent her shark instincts off. She wasn't really sure how she felt about Dominic, but she'd dealt with far worse. "Could I have a moment alone with Riley?"

"Of course, Maya, join me at the bar." Dominic suggested.

"Sure thing" Maya followed, she'd changed after class into a nice dress.

Topanga looked at her daughter, "Okay, is this something you're interested in? Because if you sign these papers you will be committed to finishing a demo, and if you move past that stage you'll be doing this for real. It won't be some silly dare to sing at an open mic night."

"Lucas sent you the video didn't he?"

"Yeah, you were amazing, but is this something you want to do?"

Riley had been thinking about it every moment since she'd woken up that morning, well when she wasn't remembering her alone time with Lucas. "I actually, kind of think I do."

Surprised, that was the only word Topanga could think of, "Worst thing that happens is you make a demo and they drop you."

"I'll never know if I don't try." Riley realized she wanted to give this a try; she _had_ to give this a try. "I'm going to do this Mom."

Topanga nodded, "Well then let's tell Dominic."

Riley waved them back over, "I've made a decision."

"And what would that be?" Dominic watched her.

"I'm in. Worst thing that could happen is this doesn't work out, right?"

"Yeah, that is the worst thing that could happen." He pulled out a pen and handed it to her.

* * *

Riley sat on Lucas' bed, waiting for him to return from class. Part of her still couldn't believe she'd signed that contract, that she could potentially be Riley Matthews, superstar.

His door opened and he dropped his book bag, "Hey how did the lunch go?"

She took a deep breath, "I um, I'm going to give it a shot. I'm going to make a demo."

He joined her on the bed giving her a kiss, "That's great; you are going to be amazing. I can already see your name on marquee's across the country."

"You think so?" She played with the small charm on her necklace.

"I know so. You are going to be amazing Riley, you just have to believe it." He kissed her again.

Riley giggled, "You have to say that, you love me."

"I do love you, I will always love you Riles." He looked into her chestnut eyes, "One day we're going to get married, we'll have children, we're going to spend our lives together."

"You know, you don't bring that up often."

"What part, marriage or kids?"

"Both."

He took her chin in his fingers forcing her to look in his eyes, "We'll have it Riley, I plan on marrying you one day, I plan on us having kids. Don't you?"

"Oh I do, I've planned on that for a very long time." She confessed, "Do you have names picked out?"

Lucas lay back on the bed, pulling her with him so her head rested on his chest, "I always liked Annabelle for a girl, Annabelle Friar has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yeah, I like that. I always kind of thought maybe Amelia."

"After your Grandmother?"

"Yeah."

"Amelia Friar, I like it."

"Okay, but what about for a boy?"

"I kind of always liked the name Gabriel, Gabe for short of course."

She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Stop teasing."

"I'm not teasing, why?"

"That's the name I was thinking of." She looked up towards him.

"So when we have a son Gabriel Cornelius Friar." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's still a long ways off, what about Gabriel Joseph Friar?"

"I like that one." Lucas smiled, "But you're right, we do have a while before that."

"Yeah, besides I have to become a pop princess first." She joked.

Lucas looked towards his dressed, knowing that sitting in his memory box on top was the ring he planned to eventually place on Riley's finger. "Yeah, pop princess first, then Mrs. Lucas Friar."

"Riley Friar, I like the sound of that." She confessed to him for the first time ever.

Lucas held her tightly, "So do I."

* * *

 _Six Weeks Later_

Riley sat on the floor of her bathroom staring at the pregnancy test in her hand and then looking at the other two sitting on the floor next to her.

She was stunned.

They always used protection, except for a few times when they didn't.

This wasn't the end of the world.

It was just sooner than they expected.

Sooner than they planned.

"It's going to be okay Riley, you have Lucas, and no one is going to take him away from you." She told herself. "You've got an album coming out in a few months, you and Lucas can figure out what to do about all of this, and it'll be okay because we'll do it together."

She felt a lot better after she gave herself a little pep talk.

Now she just had to figure out how to tell Lucas.

She collected the tests and put them in a plastic bag, bringing them into her room to hide them so no one found them. She sat down at her desk, looking at a blank piece of paper and started to write Lucas a letter. Then she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a small Ziploc bag and put the first positive test in it.

She started to decorate an old gift box that would just fit everything when she heard someone at the window. She quickly stashed everything away in time to see Maya sitting at the bay window looking upset.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Maya was silent, "I have to tell you something and you're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you." Riley sat next to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I slept with him."

"With who?" Riley was confused.

"Lucas."

"What?" Riley was sure she'd misheard her best friend.

"It just happened Riley, I get it, he's amazing." Maya started giving her details of their hook up.

Riley wasn't sure if the pregnancy was making her sick or what Maya was telling her. It didn't sound like Lucas at all, it didn't sound like Maya. What the hell was going on? Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

Riley pulled a piece of paper from the drawer and started to write, and then stuffed the note in an envelope and wrote Lucas' name on it. "You can get the fuck out of my bedroom and give this to your new boyfriend." She slapped the note against Maya's chest, "GET OUT NOW!"

Riley felt dizzy with confusion, but Lucas would come to her. He would explain what really happened. He would know why Maya had to be lying to her. If he didn't come, then Maya didn't lie.

* * *

When Maya was back on the street she opened the envelope, reading the letter that Riley had scribbled to Lucas. Of course she wanted to talk to him.

She tore the letter up, tossing it in a nearby trashcan. She knew Riley's handwriting pretty well, she could forge a letter no problem.

Her phone rang and she answered, "Hey Babe, yeah I just left her place. I just have to see Lucas. I'll be fine, I'll see you soon."

This was the right thing to do, she knew it. This would be best for Riley.

She stopped in the bakery, borrowing a piece of paper from her mother and quickly writing a letter she thought Lucas would believe.

As she rode the subway to the boy's apartment, she wondered for a brief moment if this was really the right thing to do. It had to be, she'd thought about it for a while, for Riley to reach her dreams she couldn't be held back but Ranger Rick. He was just a distraction for her, he always had been.

She knocked on his door, thankful he answered since Farkle and Zay had gone out of town for the weekend to try and meet up with some girls they'd met on a road trip over the summer.

"Hey, um Lucas, Riley asked me to give you this." She handed him the forged letter.

"What is it?" He wondered what surprise Riley had waiting for him.

"It's a break up letter. She couldn't do it in person." Maya ran her hand through her hair, "She thinks you're holding her back. She needs to let you go so she can become who she needs to be."

Lucas stared at his friend, "What? That can't be." He opened the letter and there it was in black and white. He leaned against the door frame, "This can't be, Maya where did she get this idea?"

Maya shrugged, "Where does Riley get any of her ideas?"

Lucas pulled his phone out, dialing Riley, but the call went straight to voice mail again and again.

"It's over, let go." Maya could see the pained and confused expression on his face, but the guilt she felt only lasted a small moment. "I'll see you around." She knew if she stuck around much longer she would be swallowed by guilt and have to confess what she'd done.

Lucas didn't even notice that she left for a while as he read the words over and over again.

He pulled on his jacket and just started walking around the city, hours later he found himself in the Navy recruiting office making a life changing decision.

* * *

"So his stuff is just gone?" Riley couldn't believe what Zay and Farkle were telling her.

"Yeah, we got back and it was all gone." Zay shook his head.

"It was really weird. What happened?" Farkle looked at his oldest friend, pretty sure she didn't really have the answer.

"Maya and Lucas slept together." It didn't make sense, and it just made her feel even sicker then she already did.

"They what?" The two men asked in unison.

Riley rose from her seat in the bay window, pacing, "She came in a few days ago and told me. She started giving me details." Before she could finish she was bending over her trash can vomiting.

"Riley, honey it'll be okay." Farkle raced to her side and motioned for Zay to find tissues or anything to help clean her up.

Zay didn't see any by the bed or window, so he started searching her desk, and that was when he found the bag of positive pregnancy test, "Cotton Candy Face?"

Riley and Farkle both looked up and she just nodded before she burst into tears.

Farkle and Zay both hugged her while she cried, while they each silently cursed Maya and Lucas.

When Riley slept they both tried to call Maya and Lucas, both had vanished, which confirmed their worst fear. They had slept together, and they were together now. How could they do this to Riley?

Riley was pregnant with Lucas' child, and he'd cheated on her with her best friend. Her best friend, her sister had slept with the only man she ever loved.

Farkle and Zay lost two friends who vanished from the city, and they knew that the only way to survive was to stick with Riley. They would protect her in anyway they could, and do anything they could for her.

From now on it would be Farkle, Riley, and Zay and of course the baby that would arrive in a few months.


	4. Chapter 4: Slide

_Author Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews, follows, reblogs, likes, etc. You are all awesome cherry blossoms!_

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Four: Slide**

It had already been several days and Topanga Matthews wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She hated having to clear her daily schedule with some security guy, and that's exactly what she and Cory had been doing since Clark Griffin had shown up. She knew that things with a crazed fan had picked up and Riley was upping her security detail, but Topanga felt as though she was being left out of the loop on just how bad it was.

At this moment her husband and grandson were in his old tree house, the poor child getting life lessons about God only knew what since Topanga had stopped listening ages ago.

She couldn't get rid of the pit of dread in her stomach as she went out to collect the mail. She could feel the security guard watching her as he gave her a friendly wheel from the car he was positioned in. He seemed nice enough, she would like to know more about him and this company Riley hired, _Mad Dog Security_ , who would come up with that name?

As she opened the mail box she heard the car door open and knew that Clark would be on his way over. "Afternoon Mrs. Matthews."

"Afternoon," She started to sort through the bills and stopped when she came to the red envelope, turning it over to see it was addressed to Riley.

"Mrs. Matthews, is something wrong?" Clark looked genuinely concerned, his brown eyes trying to read the situation.

"It's addressed to Riley, she's never gotten mail here and it's in a red envelope like the others."

Clark nodded, "I'll call the boss. I suggest you, Mr. Matthews, and Gabe get packed."

"Yes of course." Topanga handed him the envelope, "You never mentioned your bosses name, who is he?"

"Lucas Friar, we were in the Navy SEALS together." Clark was already pulling out his phone.

Suddenly Topanga understood why Farkle had insisted that Gabe stay with her and Cory. "I'll be inside, thank you."

"Of course" Clark gave her an encouraging smile as she walked back into the house. "We've got a problem; a red envelope addressed to Riley came to her Grandparents home. I think her parents and son need to be relocated."

Clark listened for a moment, "Are you sure you want me to bring them there? Yes, of course, it probably is the safest place for them. I'll go inform them." Clark hung up, he stared at the red envelope in his hands and then back at the house, trying to figure out why this case was different. He couldn't place what, maybe it was just how big a star Riley Matthews was, but he had a feeling it was something else.

He put the envelope in his back pocket and went to the house, knocking on the door. Topanga answered and let him in. "We'll be leaving later today; the boss has a place where he thinks no one will know to look for you at."

"Where's that?"

"Texas Ma'am, his family ranch. It's one of the most secure places possible and no one would ever think to look for you there."

Topanga wasn't so sure of that, whoever was doing this knew a lot about Riley, but if they did, they would know she and Lucas hadn't been close in a decade, "I'll have us packed in just a little bit. Thank you Clark."

"No problem." He gave her a reassuring smile before going back outside to the truck. He opened the envelope as Lucas had instructed and took pictures of everything, he gasped as he read the graphic details in the letter, whoever this was after Riley, they needed to be found and soon, before they hurt her or someone she loves.

* * *

Topanga finished packing before she called Cory and Gabe into the house. She wasn't sure who was going to be more upset, "Hey guys, I have some news."

Cory raised an eyebrow at his wife, "What is it?"

"We are going on a surprise trip to a real life ranch in Texas!"

Gabe's green eyes grew wide as did his smile, "A real ranch, like with cowboys and stuff?"

"I think so." She honestly wasn't sure, but figured it had to have at least one cowboy, right.

"That is so cool!" He jumped up and down, "Yay!"

"Topanga," Cory moved to his wife, pulling her away from the excited child, "Texas, why are we going to Texas?"

"Better security; just trust me on this Cory." She placed a hand on his heart.

He looked over to Gabe, "You sure?"

"Yeah, besides look how excited he is. We've never been to Texas; it might be fun all that space and all that sky."

Cory rolled his eyes, "Yeah Texas sounds great, remember what happened when Riley returned from Texas."

"Cory, that was silly teenager stuff. Clark told me that this is where they test all the security features the company uses."

He sighed as he looked over at his grandson, "Okay, I guess we're going to meet some cowboys."

"Cory? What are you thinking about?" Topanga watched the way her husband looked at their grandson.

"Just worried about Riley, I hope this is over soon."

"We all do, but this new security team seems to be a lot better than what she had before." Topanga in that moment decided not to mention Lucas to him, he would find out soon enough, and he would of course have whatever reaction he was going to have.

* * *

Lucas hung up with Clark and immediately called the ranch, informing his staff that the Matthews would arrive with Clark. To make sure rooms were set up and that they had anything they needed to entertain Gabe with. He couldn't remember the last time a kid had been on the ranch, at least a few years and that had been his cousins.

He found Farkle in the kitchen finishing up a video conference with Minkus International, closing the laptop when he saw Lucas, "What's wrong?"

"This arrive at Riley's grandparents' home this afternoon in the mail." He pulled the images up on his phone that Clark had sent him.

Farkle pushed the phone away, his stomach twisted in knots. "Okay, what are you doing about it?"

"Clark is going to bring Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, along with Gabe to my ranch in Texas. Before you fight me on this, hear me out. The ranch is state of the art, latest security; it's where I test everything. No one would suspect them to go to my family's ranch right? If this is someone that really knows a lot about Riley, I'm not on the radar right?"

"Right, so the ranch really is the least likely place."

"If I had another place I would've sent them there, but I don't."

Farkle nodded, "I understand, thank you for doing this. Probably why you're the best in the business huh?"

"I guess I wish it was different."

"We all do." Farkle got off the stool he'd been sitting on, "The only thing I'm worried about right now, is telling Riley."

"Let me, hopefully I can answer any questions she has."

"She's out in the dance studio." Farkle knew that Riley wasn't going to be happy, but he would rather her anger get taken out on Lucas then on him.

Lucas took a deep breath before he walked out to the dance studio. He opened the door and found her all alone. "Where's Zay?"

"He went to get more water, why?" Riley had been thankful she hadn't had to talk to him for a few days, but now she could see the worry on his face, the concern in his eyes. "Lucas what's wrong?"

He braced himself, "A red envelope arrived at your grandparent's house today." He watched her; whatever joy she'd had in the day was gone. "Everyone is safe, and I'm making arrangements to keep them safe."

"What arrangements? Are you adding more bodyguards?"

"That's part of it." Lucas was suddenly terrified and he didn't know why. "I've arranged for your parents and son to go to my ranch in Texas. It's the last place anyone would think to look for your loved ones."

Her eyes were wide, her heart racing, "You're ranch, why would that be safer?"

"It has the latest, highest tech security Riley. I have several men there that will protect your family."

"Of all the places in the world; your ranch, Texas?" She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes, the same ranch you all came to visit in middle school, the same ranch we visited after high school." He hoped she would remember something good from that trip.

She bit her lower lip, trying not to let the memories get to her, "You really think it's the best place Lucas?"

"I wouldn't send them there if I didn't."

Riley ran a hand through her hair, "Do you think it's possible for me to go to Texas and see them, I need to know that Gabe is okay?"

"I will take you there myself."

"No." Riley shook her head.

"Riley, don't be ridiculous, I'm your bodyguard."

"Lucas, don't push me on this." She grew tense in a way Lucas had never seen before.

"There is a crazed psychopath out there, and they want to hurt you, and anyone connected to you that they can. You are not leaving this property without me." He found himself close to her, trying to read her eyes, trying to understand, "Do you want to be around to see Gabe graduate from High School, College, to one day get married?"

"Of course I do."

"Then anytime you leave this property I am with you, me and my SIG P226."

"You have a gun?" She twisted a towel in her hand.

"Yes, it's locked up right now, but when we're off this property its right here." He patted where his shoulder holster would rest.

"How is this my life?" She yelled, taking Lucas by surprise that he stepped back from her. "This isn't the life I planned Lucas. All of this was never my plan." She looked around at the mirrored walls and hardwood dance floor.

He watched her, obviously all the stress was getting to her. "What was your plan?" He hoped the question would distract her, calm her down.

"You, me, a couple of kids," She closed her eyes, "A boy and a girl maybe, you wouldn't be this, you were going to be a veterinarian, we'd be doing good in this world, together."

Lucas couldn't help but smile, "That was my plan as well."

She threw the towel and sat down on the floor, "I never should've done that stupid dare. That stupid open mic night ruined everything."

"That's not true; if it weren't for that night you might never have discovered that hidden talent of yours for songwriting, you wouldn't have Gabe; he's part of this journey."

Riley watched as he sat on the floor with her, if only he knew.

"Plans are made to be broken Riles," he tried to hide the pain as he said that. He didn't believe it even though he said it.

She felt her heart start to beat faster when he used her nickname; it always sounded the best when it came from him, "I mean I know how my plans changed; at least, I think I do. But you, how did you end up . . . this?"

"I lost you and needed to be the hero you always believed me to be, so I joined the Navy."

She shivered, "How are you going to stop this guy when we don't even know who he or she is?"

"I'm going to find out, I am going to use every resource I have Riley, I will make sure you're safe." He reached over, brushing her hair behind her ear with his fingers, "I'm going to be your hero."

Riley blinked away the tears that had been forming in her eyes; she didn't know what to say to him so she did the only thing that felt right. Her lips pressed against his with an urgency she didn't know was inside of her.

He was shocked, but he couldn't help but return the kiss, it was the most natural response in the world, the feeling of her lips on his, wrapping his arms around her, while her body wrapped around him.

Neither knew when it happened but she ended up in his lap, her legs around his waist as they continued kissing, each moment a new drop escaping from the dam of their emotions.

"Riley, Lucas, you in here?" Farkle was frozen at the door; he hadn't expected to see this.

They pulled apart, as though suddenly aware of what had been happening.

"Um, I'm going to check in with Clark." Lucas rushed to his feet, trying to focus on everything except where his blood was flowing right now.

Riley stayed seated on the hardwood floor, watching him leave and then Farkle walking towards her.

"Riles, what happened in here?" He sat across from her, watching as she tried not to look at him.

"He told me that he's sending my parents and Gabe to Texas," She spoke slowly, trying to focus, to ignore the way her heart was racing, and her body felt like she's been given an electric shock, "Gabe will like the ranch, don't you think?"

"He'll love it, but you and I both know that's not what I asked about."

"I asked if I'll be able to see Gabe in Texas, he said he would take me himself, and I told him no. But he told me as long as he's my bodyguard I'm not leaving this property without him. And then somehow we got onto broken plans, how we both believed he'd be a veterinarian, we'd be married, maybe have two kids by now."

Farkle took Riley's hands which were shaking.

"Then, he said plans were made to be broken, and that when he lost me he needed to be the hero I always believed him to be." She could feel the tears in her eyes, "And then he said he was going to find out who this was, he would make sure we were all safe, that he was going to be my hero."

"And you didn't have the words to respond, and you kissed him." Farkle completed her thought for her.

She finally looked up, her eyes locking with Farkle's as she nodded.

He was silent for a long moment, processing his own thoughts, "Riley, you and I both know you've never _really_ been over Lucas. You've loved him since the seventh grade, and no matter what happened you were always going to love him."

"You will always be Gabe's father Farkle."

"I know," He took her hands and kissed them, "And I am very thankful that you've given me that gift. Things are intense right now, and you two have unfinished business, and I think you're both trying to avoid it, but can't."

"I don't want to have to worry about everything Farkle, why is this happening?"

"I don't know; I don't know why any of this happened. But you're so much stronger then you realize, as long as you allow yourself to be." Farkle rose, helping her stand, "Go take a bath, lay down and I will have a video call set up for you and Gabe as soon as he gets to Texas. I'll make sure that Lucas isn't around for it."

"Thank you, I would be so lost without you."

"That's what best friends are for."

* * *

As soon as Lucas left the studio he kept walking as far as he could. He had to get away from Riley, why had he said that to her? Why did he tell her all of that?

This wasn't good. He was getting cloudy.

He had to focus.

He had to protect her.

That was all he wanted to do though. It was everything he wanted.

The minute he saw her, realized it was her, he should've turned around and torn up the contract and got the hell away from here and her.

He could never do that. He would never do that. Not when she was in danger, and she was. Hadn't he gotten her out of his system years ago?

Of course he hadn't, that's why just a few days ago when her song came on the radio he reacted the way he did.

Riley Matthews was his drug, she was his addiction.

The last decade without her had been all about trying to forget her, to ignore the pain of not having her. Of forgetting about their plans for a life together, the children they would have.

The minute he tasted her lips on his it was like everything came rushing back to him. It was taking everything he had in him right now not to go back and kiss her, make love to her, to call her name out and tell her things he never thought he could again.

This was bad.

He had to focus.

He had to avoid her as much as possible.

This was a fluke.

No way did Riley feel the same things he was feeling. She just hadn't known what to say, he promised to be her hero after all.

He had to keep that promise.

Finally he called the ranch, finding out that they expected Clark and the Matthews to arrive shortly, and that Farkle had already arranged for Riley to video chat with Gabe not long afterwards. He thanked his staff and again asked that they do anything they could to make them comfortable and make sure Gabe had fun.

Lucas knew he should return to the house but he couldn't yet. He needed to release his emotions, he needed to cry.

He sat on the grass, the night sky starting to roll in behind the sunset. Riley had loved another man; she had a child with another man, she gave that child the name they'd discussed for a son. One of his best friends was that child's father, it hurt; it was a greater pain then anything he'd endured during training, worse than hell week.

Maybe a part of him had still believed that he and Riley would have a family together.

Why was he letting himself think about this?

 _Yes Lucas, you wanted a family and life with Riley. She moved on. You never did._

 _Man up. Accept that you can't go back in time and fight for her. You were heartbroken just as she was. You both made decisions that changed your lives forever. She married Farkle and you joined the Navy._

* * *

"Texas, I never thought I would actually come here." Cory told his wife as they followed Clark into the ranch house.

Topanga simply nodded, she still hadn't told Cory about Lucas being Riley's new bodyguard, but she had a feeling he was about to find out.

"Gabe, your mom wants to chat with you, why don't we go set that up?" Topanga gave her grandson, as smile.

"Sure thing Nana" He was almost the spitting image of his father, his complexion just a bit darker. But if anyone ever saw the two of them next to each other they would know they were father and son.

Sometimes Topanga wondered if her husband was in denial about it all, or if he simply decided a long time ago that getting upset about it wasn't worth it. There was nothing he could do to change it.

Cory started exploring the living room, noting the odd set up in front of the window of a saddle and stool, before he began to look around, be nosy about the home they were staying in. Photographs filled different spaces mixed with trophies, books, rodeo memorabilia, and a few military items.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something familiar and he moved towards it, a tassel from a graduation. He knew those school colors, he knew the school logo hanging as a charm, and the class number was the same one as his oldest child. He picked it up, wondering what it was doing all the way here in Texas. He returned it to its spot before his eyes landed on a picture. Cory picked up the silver frame, the picture showed Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Riley as he held up a trophy. Even though he hadn't been present for the moment, he knew it had to of been when he rode Tombstone the bull. He couldn't help but notice that Lucas' eyes were on Riley.

Topanga came back out, "Cory, what are you doing?"

"Just looking around, look what's here," he handed her the picture.

"It's sweet that Lucas has that picture out." Topanga looked at it.

"Yeah it is—wait this is Lucas' place?"

Topanga held onto the photo, never really sure what her husband would do, "He's Riley's bodyguard."

"Lucas Friar, who cheated on our daughter with her best friend, is now her bodyguard? How does that happen Topanga?"

"I don't know Cory, I'm not sure I understand what's going on here, but right now we need to focus on keeping Gabe happy and safe. If Farkle and Riley think this is the best place for that, then we have to trust them."

Cory took the picture from his wife, "I always thought Lucas and Riley would end up together, until he cheated on her."

"I know, we all did Cory."

"Instead she married Farkle, and we got a wonderful Grandson."

Denial, Topanga decided, pure denial, "That we did and he is a blessing for us all."

"Do you think she'll be okay having _him_ around?"

"She has Farkle and Zay with her as well. She'll be fine." Topanga wasn't really sure she believed it, knowing that Riley would always be drawn to Lucas as a moth is to a flame.


	5. Chapter 5: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_Author Note: Again thank you for the reviews, the reaction gifs, the asks everything. You all rock big time! Trust me things that_ _ **might**_ _not make sense right now, will later on._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Five: Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 **TO:** Lucas Friar  
 **FROM:** Aiden Scott  
 **SUBJECT:** RE: Possible off the grid  
Durango, Colorado  
She owns an art gallery and a bar.  
I've attached everything I could find on her, it didn't take much to find her, but I don't think she expects anyone to be looking for her.  
Every year on March 1st a deposit of #100,000.00 is made into her bank account. I haven't had a chance to trace it all, but you can do that if you need to.  
I hope she has the answers you need.  
Aiden

Lucas had read the email several times over the last ten minutes.

It was early in the morning; he'd tossed and turned all night again. He couldn't get the memory of Riley from yesterday afternoon out of his mind. He could still taste her lips on his, feel her body against his. He'd avoided her for days, and now all he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and make love to her for hours on end.

He couldn't leave to confront Maya himself, not that he really wanted to, but he knew the perfect person to do it. He checked the time again, even though it was early in the morning, late at night, it wouldn't matter he would answer the phone.

He sighed, "Hey, it's Lucas; I've got something for you. I would do this myself but I can't."

He listened to the sluggish voice on the other end of the phone mumbling something about a time difference.

"I need you to go to Durango, Colorado and talk to Maya Hart."

Silence greeted him for a moment.

"You still there?"

The sleepy voice grumbled something about Maya.

"Yeah, that Maya" Lucas couldn't help but smile, "I would go myself, but I'm protecting Riley, yes that Riley. I can explain it all later, but I'm sure you already know; I figured you suggested Mad Dog Security. I'm going to forward you an email, I need you to find out why she told Riley that she and I slept together when we didn't, and why she gave me a letter that Riley didn't write breaking up with me. I figure if anyone could get to her, it's you."

"Asshole" The voice was more awake, "I'll be there this afternoon."

"Thanks, and don't tell anyone what you're up to of course."

"Obviously."

Before Lucas could say anything else his friend had hung up the phone. That gave him one less thing to worry about for now. He made a list of the information he still needed. Things Farkle, Zay, and of course Riley might not have thought was important.

He took a cold shower, it was the only way he could keep from getting lost in fantasies of Riley, and they were playing in his mind over and over again mixed with memories of their love making years ago.

After dressing he went down to the kitchen, Farkle was sitting at the counter on a video call and he could only believe was with Gabe as he called Farkle, Dad. That damn stabbing pain came to him again; he had to find a way to get over it. He couldn't change the past, he couldn't change the fact that Riley married Farkle and they had a son.

Lucas caught his first sight of the boy besides the baby pictures that lined the walls. He looked like Riley, that same smile, the eyes though; they weren't Riley's or Farkle's. He really didn't seem to noticeably resemble Farkle at all. But then again, Lucas was looking at a video feed from far away.

Realizing he was intruding, he went to the room he'd been using as an office, the central command center for all the security details. As he sat down at the desk, Lucas realized what it was about the eyes, they were green. As soon as the thought materialized in his mind he knew he was looking for something that didn't exist. Besides if Gabe had been his, Riley would never keep him a secret—would she? No, she would've told him. She would've made sure he'd known.

The door opened and Farkle came in, "Great your up."

"Yeah, of course," Lucas looked at his old friend, he was just hurt, projecting some fantasy on him, trying to diffuse the jealousy that took over every single time he thought about Farkle fathering Riley's child. "Um, I need you guys to think of anyone who would know about Gabe, anyone who worked for you, anyone who came into contact with him, any employees that were fired who might have a grudge against Riley, any of her ex's."

"You, Me, and Charlie Gardner are her only ex's." Farkle confessed as he leaned against the desk.

Lucas looked at Farkle, "Oh come on, she must've dated someone else. You guys have been broken up, what eight years?"

Farkle nodded, "Yeah, but she's been single that whole time."

"Have you?"

Farkle looked down, "I had a short relationship with a woman named Clara Evanport, she eventually couldn't handle just how close Riley and I still were, and that hasn't changed. It never will."

Lucas made a note of the name, just to check her out; he didn't think it would lead to anyone, "Why hasn't Riley dated?

"That, is something you will have to ask her. But, I think for now the two of you should spend as little time with each other as possible." He didn't have to flat out mention the kiss, he knew that Lucas understood.

"I agree," Lucas hated that he felt that way, but it was the only way he'd be able to focus on protecting her. Every time he saw her, everything became electrified around them, all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, hell if they hadn't been interrupted when they were yesterday they might very well have made love right on the floor of the dance studio.

That terrified him.

Getting lost in Riley Matthews again, was the scariest thing in the world.

* * *

There was still snow on the San Juan mountain caps, he noticed as he drove his rental car in from the airport. The views were breathtaking; he could understand why she settled here for those alone. But why she left New York, he wasn't sure. After reading the email from Lucas, and thinking about it all he couldn't help but be curious.

Especially about those yearly deposits, who would do that and why?

He followed the directions on his navigation app, leading him down on Camino Del Rio to turn onto Main Avenue. He could see his hotel, The General Palmer, right next to the train depot and McDonalds. He checked in, and after making sure his room was sufficient, he decided to take in the town and hopefully run into Maya Hart.

He would admit he was a little nervous about seeing her again; she had always been so _extra_ around him. He wasn't sure how she would react.

Hell he wasn't even sure how he was supposed to react.

If he was having thoughts like this, he could only imagine how Lucas was handling being so close to Riley.

It only took about a block before he saw her gallery, Harts Afire, no turning back now. He'd prepared the story he was scouting movie locations for a romantic comedy, Durango was a potential location. He had business cards and everything ready to go. It was his favorite cover since most people got distracted by the glamour of a Hollywood job.

He counted to ten before walking in, the spring afternoon was warm, and people were all over the street, but he had a feeling summer in this place would be packed. He didn't see her, but heard a chime when he entered. He started to look around; one piece seemed to catch his attention; a brown haired woman looking out towards something in the distance.

"That's my favorite piece." Her voice sent a chill down his spine, had she always had this effect on him?

He turned around, smiling, "I think it might be mine as well, are you—Maya?"

Maya Hart felt her heartbeat race, over the years she had dreams of seeing him again, if things were different, but this couldn't be real, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling, "I'm in town, scouting locations for a movie. That's what I do now."

She nodded, taking an unsteady breath, "You are just one of the last people I expected to walk through that door."

He agreed; hell he never would've if Lucas hadn't tracked her down. She had a wall up, it might take some work to tear it down, "What are you doing for dinner tonight? You care to join me; of course you could bring your boyfriend or husband, or whatever."

"I'm currently unattached." This had to be a daydream, no way could any of this be real, "I close at six, so maybe six thirty, meet me at Steamworks? It's just across the street and up the block."

"Yeah, that sounds great, it's good to see you Maya, and if I forget to mention it, you've grown up gorgeous."

She felt weak in the knees, how did he always do that to her? "Thanks, I um, I'll see you then."

He looked at the painting again, "Is this one of yours?"

She blushed, "Yeah, it is."

"I'll see you tonight." He walked out of the gallery, flanking back once more seeing her try to steady herself. Part of him felt guilty, but he had to find out what was going on. It was a job, and he was the one who could get to Maya the best.

* * *

 _Found her, having dinner with her tonight._

Lucas felt a sense of relief when he read the text message; it was at least one less thing for him to worry about now.

He was still in the office going over all the letters, trying to pick out the things that were personal. Something that would tell him, clue them into who this was.

"Hey Farkle, what was your wedding date?"

Farkle looked up from his own computer, "April nineteenth."

Lucas made a note of it, "What's Gabe's birthday?"

"His birthday hasn't been mentioned in any of the letters." Farkle closed his computer.

"Why don't you want me to know Farkle?"

"It's September twenty-ninth." _Please God don't let him do the math._

"Was he early?"

"Yes." It wasn't really a lie, his due date had been October third, and Lucas didn't need to know how early.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Lucas added it to his list and started going over the letters again.

Farkle got up, "If you need me, text me. I'm going to go check on Riley."

"Night Farkle." Lucas was focused, trying to piece together any clue of who this could be.

* * *

Farkle found Riley in her bedroom, looking out the window, her notebook open in front of her, but he couldn't tell when she stopped writing, and when she started to stare out the window, "How are you holding up Riles?"

"Okay, I guess. I miss Gabe, but it sounds like he's having a ball on the ranch." She sighed, thinking of the time she'd spent on that same ranch with Lucas.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

She shook her head, "Not really Farkle. Why do you want to talk about anything?"

He took a deep breath, "I know you're nervous about having to face some of the decisions you made in the past, ones we both made. I've always suspected that one day we would have to tell the truth about us. If that day is coming sooner then I suspected it would, know that I support you if you open up to Lucas about all of that."

Riley let his words soak into her, "I'm not ready for that, I think it would be a distraction. Also I'm not sure it needs to happen just yet."

"Riley . . ."

"Farkle, I'm serious." She stood up and started to pace a few steps, "He has no reason to question it, so he won't."

"Sometimes I wish I understood how your mind works." Farkle met her on her pace back towards him. His hands on her shoulders, "If you think you'll be hurting me by telling Lucas, know that you won't. I will always be Gabe's father; nothing will change that, even if you and Lucas were back together."

"That's never happening." She scoffed, but even as she said it, she prayed it wasn't true.

"I saw the two of you yesterday, remember? I've seen the way the two of you were avoiding each other today. Something is still there between you. But Zay and I promised not to meddle so that's the last I'm going to say about it."

"Thank God for small favors." She smiled an honest to God smile for the first time in days. "I will keep what you've said in mind, but I see no reason to explain us to him. You and I are best friends, we have been basically all our lives."

"You still miss her, don't you?"

Riley looked to the window seat, "I just wish I had answers about what happened then, don't you?"

"I do, but we can't change the past now can we? I haven't created a time machine just yet." He smiled before hugging her, "Focus on the good things, like knowing Gabe is safe with your parents, that you have the two best friends a girl could ask for in me and Zay."

"And I wouldn't be able to survive this crazy journey without either of you." She hugged him back, "I'm going to get something to eat; I can't remember the last time when I had anything."

"Good night Riley." Farkle walked towards her door, "Sweet dreams my dear ex-wife, you deserve them."

* * *

He was waiting for her outside of Steamworks; Maya still couldn't believe he was here. Of all the places he could be scouting for a new movie he was in Durango, and he saw her.

She knew it was dangerous to see him, to spend time with him. But she'd always been drawn to him; after all she'd been in it for the long game, but that all changed. "So this is some of the best food in town and some of the best beer, but you'll have to check out some of the other breweries first before you decide for yourself."

"They went in, and thankfully got a table quickly. They ordered a pizza and Steam Engine Lagers before they started chatting over peanuts.

"So, how did you get into the movie scouting business?"

"I uh, I had a friend whose father worked for a small production company. I helped out one summer, and started working my way up." He lied, "What about you, how did you end up here?"

Maya took a sip of her dark beer, "I uh, I needed to get out of the city, see something different. I felt sort of claustrophobic after everything that happened."

"What did happen, no one ever gave me the story." He took a sip of his own beer.

Maya crushed a peanut shell and brushed it onto the floor with the rest, "I did something that hurt Riley and Lucas, I couldn't handle the guilt and left. I started over." She stared at her beer, afraid to say anything else, thankful that the pizza arrived. "She's okay, right? I heard she and Farkle got married."

"They're divorced." He took a slice, watching her, "I don't think it was ever love between them."

Maya nodded taking her own slice, "I don't like to think about it, it was a long time ago. I made my mistakes; I think I've done what I can to move on."

He smiled, "That's a positive way to look at it. So tell me, if you were the female lead in a Rom-Com here in Durango, what would be perfect date be?"

"How old is the character, is she my age, college age, a bit older?"

He smiled, "Your age."

Maya nodded, "Well, starts with coffee at Magpies, then walking around downtown, window shopping, checking out the galleries of course, dinner at the Irish Embassy, and maybe drinks at The Office afterwards."

He reached across the table, "What are you doing tomorrow, could you show me this amazing date?"

 _Don't fall for him again Hart; don't let that crush invade you. You can't be sucked back into that world._ "I think I could arrange that."

He flashed his smile that always made her melt, "Wonderful." _You are playing with fire._

* * *

Riley was surprised to find the lights on in the kitchen, until she saw Lucas at the island preparing a sandwich. She stayed back watching, she couldn't take her eyes off him and if she allowed herself to be honest for just a few seconds she didn't want to.

He was older yes, and had a beard now, but she remembered that it wasn't scratchy when they kissed. His shoulders were broader, his muscles thicker, he'd always been strong, but now she could only imagine.

She could remember how hard his body felt as he held her, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Just ask Riley, I'll give it to you." His voice broke her thoughts.

"What?" She looked at him, not understanding.

"I'll give it to you if you want, just ask me Riley." He smiled, and his green eyes sparkled as he watched her.

She tightened her eyes closed and shook her head, "Give me what?"

"The sandwich, well half of it anyways," He was cutting the large sandwich in half and placing it on two plates. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just somewhere else mentally." As she crossed into the kitchen, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I remember you love these, at least you did." He went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of coke and placed one in front of her.

Her eyes went wide with excitement, "Oh my gosh, I haven't had one of these since I was pregnant with Gabe, and even then they weren't as good as—well as you made them."

He smiled as he watched her take her seat at the island before he took his own, and then he asked a question he'd been holding back. "Why did you and Farkle pick the name Gabe?"

Riley cracked open the soda and took a long sip, trying to avoid answering, "After Josh, it's his middle name." That wasn't true, Riley could feel the lie knotting in her stomach, "I mean I always liked the name, and in all honesty Farkle and I never discussed names. Um, but when I looked into my sons eyes for the first time I knew, that was the name he was meant to have."

Lucas nodded, taking a bite of the club sandwich to try and distract himself.

Riley watched him, did he remember that conversation? She took a bite of the sandwich and was immediately in heaven, "Oh God, no one makes this as well as you do."

"I'm glad you think so." He watched her, wondering if she remembered they had agreed to give their son that name.

"Why are you still up?" Riley felt stupid asking that as soon as it passed her lips.

He took a sip of the soda, smiling when he saw a glimmer of the girl he once loved, "Just going over everything again. What about you, why are you still up?"

"Over thinking, I tend to do that."

"I remember."

"Oh, of course."

"I remember a lot of things Riley," he looked at her, his heart aching as he watched her shift in the stool.

"Oh yeah, what do you remember?"

"You love my club sandwiches, you pick at your nail polish when you're nervous," he smiled, "when we kissed you would always sigh as you pulled away, you still do."

"What else do you remember?" She challenged.

"We discussed the names of our future children one day, we both suggested Gabe for a boy." He could feel that stabbing pain again; if it happened any other time he was going to have to see a cardiologist. "For a girl you suggested Amelia. I remember every time we made love, how you always told me I didn't have to, you know. I remember the necklace I gave you for our high school graduation; it wasn't much, just a simple chain with a little moon charm, since you were my sun."

Riley was silent, "You really do remember important things."

"What do you remember Riley?" he returned the challenge.

"I remember that the only thing I was ever able to bake, is your favorite dessert, chocolate cupcakes with orange flavored frosting. I remember popcorn and chocolate is a much better movie snack then popcorn and licorice." She looked into his green eyes, "I remember the white horse, our first kiss on the subway, when you finally had your moment. I remember the way you would smile at me, the way you seemed to know just the right moment to take my hand, the way you held me when I cried. The way you encouraged me to explore everything that led to this."

He was getting lost in her chestnut eyes, "If you could give all of this up, would you?"

"In an instant." She confessed before taking a bite of the sandwich before he could ask her a follow up.

He smirked, "Riley . . ."

"What?" She watched him trying to gesture on his face.

"Hold on." He got up from his seat and walked around the island towards her, his thumb wiping away some mustard, "see?"

Pure instinct took over as she took his thumb in her mouth for just a moment, her heart racing as her eyes pleaded with his to kiss her.

His hand dropped to her thigh while the other found itself behind her head as he bent down kissing her. He knew he shouldn't but he was positive she wanted it as much as he did at this moment.

Riley clung to him, deepening the kiss. Needing just this moment, she could survive on this, couldn't she? How had she lived ten years without it, without him?

Lucas pulled her closer to him, out of the stool, her legs wrapping around him as he placed her on top of the kitchen counter. He could feel her fingers sliding down his chest, his own getting tangled in her hair.

"Impolite!" Zay's voice broke the spell between them and they pulled away from each other. "We eat here, we make our food here, and your son eats here."

"It wasn't what it looks like Zay." Riley knew he wouldn't believe her.

Zay just shook his head and went to the cabinet taking down a box of cereal and then taking out the milk, shaking the carton. He prepared his bowl and then looked to Riley, "We're out of milk."

Lucas and Riley watched Zay leave as he muttered to himself about being raised better then them.

"Thank you for the sandwich, I um, I should get to bed."

"Yeah, me to" Lucas helped her off the island, watching as she disappeared up the back stairs. Every single time the two of them were alone together, they ended up in each other's arms, it had to mean something, right?

He sat down in the stool, looking at the empty plates, wondering if he'd just imagined that they were connecting again. No, he saw the look in her eyes, they _were_ connecting again.

Riley was just as drawn to him, as he was to her. He was sure of it now, but was it a good thing?

She had stopped halfway up the stairs leaning against the wall, feeling for the chain around her neck before her fingers found the small gold charm in the shape of a crescent moon.


	6. Chapter 6: Your Love's a Drug

_Author Note: You guys are all super awesome, seriously. I know a lot of you have been anticipating this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Oh and a reminder, this fic is rated M, for certain adult situations._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Six: Your Love's a Drug**

"Lucas!" Her voice cried out with panic, "Lucas!"

Her bedroom door burst open and Lucas, in only his pajama bottoms entered, his gun drawn as he looked around before seeing Riley in the middle of her bed trying to catch her breath, looking dazed.

"Riley?"

"It was just a dream." She looked up at him, trying not to focus on his chest, which she realized was difficult, almost as mesmerizing as his eyes, "It felt so real."

He went and closed the door before sitting on her bed, "Tell me about your dream."

"You really do have a gun." Her eyes were glued to it as soon as it came into her sight, as her hands clutched the charm of the necklace she wore.

"Yes, I can go put it away if you want and then you can tell me about your dream."

"Please do."

"I'll be right back." Lucas took quick steps to return to his room, putting his gun away before returning to Riley who appeared to have stayed in place the whole time, "Now, tell me about this dream."

"I was here in my room, someone broke in." She tried to remember the details, "It seemed so real Lucas."

He felt her hand reach for his, "You're safe, you had a really good security system before; no one can get into your room. I've made upgrades since. No one can get on this property without me knowing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He felt her grip on him tighten. "Riley is there something else?"

"Will you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep. I would feel better."

He nodded, it was against everything he should do, especially after what had happened only a few hours ago in the kitchen, but it was Riley, he couldn't deny her anything.

Riley moved over in the bed, making room for him to lie down, but he didn't move, "Lucas, just lay next to me, please."

It was a dangerous game they were playing; they'd already gotten far too close to each other twice, what would've happened either of those times if Farkle and Zay hadn't interrupted them?

She laid on her side, looking at him, the way the darkness of her room, the glow of the moonlight from outside created shadows on his body. A body she'd known so well, she knew where he was ticklish, she knew the right place to run her fingers to get him to gasp, she knew where to kiss him to tell him without words she wanted to make love. She wondered if any of that still worked. "Tell me about this." Her fingers traced the tattoo on his arm.

His breath caught as her fingers ran over his inked skin, "It's a piece of rye, blowing in the wind."

"A piece of rye?" Her chestnut eyes searched for the meaning, it couldn't be what she thought. "Don't most Navy SEALS get tridents, eagles, or frogs?"

"Some do, I didn't." Did she get it; she had to get it, didn't she?

Her fingers traced over it again as she scooched closer to him, "Does the rye symbolize something?"

"Someone" His heart was beating out of control; he shouldn't be in here with her like this. At least not with just his pajama bottoms on. Why hadn't he grabbed a shirt?

She smiled, "Anyone I know?"

He just nodded, afraid to speak, afraid to flat out say it was her. He knew if she looked close enough she might see her name in the design.

She pulled her hand away, realizing just how sensual it was touching him, "Why did you get into security?"

"When I got out, I didn't know what to do next. I sat down and thought about my skills. I connected with an old friend, who thought this might be a good idea for me. He helped a lot, he's a Private Investigator, I actually have him looking into some stuff for me right now, that I can't do myself."

"You know my Uncle Josh he works for this movie studio in Hollywood or something. He uses a lot of security firms; did you ever work with him?"

Lucas smiled, "From time to time."

"So you just had to name it Mad Dog huh, you and that silly nickname." She swatted at him playfully.

He found his arms around her, "Princess Dancing Sunshine, you named an album that."

"You looked them up huh?" She pursed her lips.

"I listened to them all." He confessed, "I wouldn't have been able to do that a few days ago. Hell on the way to meet with Paul and Jenkins one of your songs came on and I had to pull over."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you wrote what you knew, what you thought happened."

She still frowned, "I wish Farkle would figure out that damn time travel thing, what kind of genius is he?"

Lucas brushed a wisp of hair that had fallen in from of her eyes away, "He probably doesn't want to lose the time you two were together. I know I wouldn't."

"I was never in love with Farkle." She could swear she saw a shadow of relief in his meadow green eyes, "It was _complicated_ Lucas."

"You're worth any complications."

He wasn't making this easy, was he? "Will you just hold me?"

"Whatever you want" He could feel her settle into his arms, why did this have to feel so damn perfect?

They laid in silence for a long time before they started to drift to sleep.

Lucas started dreaming about her kissing him again, it felt so real—and he realized it wasn't a dream. "Riley . . ." He could feel her fingers trailing down the front of his chest, the way she enjoyed doing when they were younger, her lips on his neck in a knowing pattern.

"Riley, we can't."

"Shh, Lucas, please." She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, "I need you tonight, I need you more than I ever have before. I know you need me to."

Did she not understand what she was doing? Did she not understand that once they started he wouldn't be able to stop?

He gasped when he felt her fingers slip under the elastic of his pajamas, finding his erection desperate for her touch.

"Tell me you need me Lucas."

"You have no idea how much I need you baby." He kissed her, rolling over so she was under him.

Riley thought she would die from the pleasure of his weight on her. "Show me Lucas, take me, don't make me beg."

His hand slid up her thigh, reveal she wore just the nightshirt. Fuck she knew that was one of his biggest turn-ons. Her legs spread and he could feel the heat from her, begging for his touch as his fingers slid in her slick desire.

He could feel her pull his pajama bottoms down, releasing him, without thought he was in her, deep in the heaven that only existed with her; that he'd only known with her.

Riley kissed him, her nails digging into his muscular back as she finally felt the pleasure she'd been desperate for the last decade. They were one, their bodies connected, just as they had always been meant to.

Lucas tried to hold out, but the pent up years of unsatisfied desire and his pure need of Riley didn't allow him to last as long as he hoped. But just as he reached the crescendo, she was with him.

They lay together, still tangled, still connected.

He let his fingers trace the curves of her body, trying to memorize it all. He knew he would never regret this, she might, but he never could. His only regret was that he didn't take his time.

This was the most at peace Riley had felt in, she didn't even know how long, probably a decade though. She just needed to feel him, to have him touch her again.

"We're really bad at avoiding each other." She confessed, her legs tightened her grip on his waist, she wasn't ready to feel him disconnect from her just yet.

He smoothed her hair with his hand, "The only way I was ever able to avoid you, was to join the Navy, have them send me on missions you could never imagine."

"Thank God you survived that all." She kissed him, softly, she needed him to understand what she couldn't verbalize, she needed him to get the message that she loved him; she was always going to love him. "Why did you leave the service?"

"I was on leave, visiting my parents in New York, and my Mom begged me to leave at the end of my enlistment. She was terrified and I couldn't keep going, knowing that."

"Your Mom has always been a smart woman." Riley smiled before kissing his neck, pleased to know that he still reacted a certain way to certain spots.

"She always liked you." He gasped feeling her hand slide down his body, "What are you doing?"

"I still feel needy." She breathed into his ear before capturing his earlobe between her teeth gently nibbling on it.

His stomach tightened, his heart raced as she rolled him onto his back kissing her way down his neck and chest, "Riley . . ." He gasped when he saw her eyes lock with his as she moved down his body.

His body was harder, bigger than it had been a decade ago, but it was still his. If she ran her nails a certain way along his thigh he still reacted one way compared to if it'd been the pads of her fingers.

"You're not the only one still feeling needy." He confessed before he pulled her body up, capturing his mouth with hers, feeling her straddle him.

They broke the kiss only long enough to pull her nightshirt off as their hunger for each other overtook them.

This moment, him, her, nothing else mattered as he slowly made love to Riley. Never in his life did he really think this would be possible again, and right now he wasn't even sure it was really real or just a vivid dream. Either way he would be lost in the pleasure of her, as she was with him.

Riley knew she shouldn't make love to Lucas, so she should've just let him hold her, but she couldn't be that close to him and _not_ be with him. Not when a single touch from him sent electric shocks through her body, making her feel alive for the first time in a decade.

Tonight would be tonight, the two of them. She had no idea what the morning sunrise would bring and right now she didn't give a damn. She had Lucas right now and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Riley was afraid to wake up and discover it had all been a very erotic dream, until she realized she was naked with the sheet tangled around her body. With each moment she grew more aware, she could hear his soft snore next to her, making this even more real. Also reminding her they were going to have to talk about it, them.

"Morning." His voice was soft, wispy, as if still in a dream.

Riley melted, why couldn't she keep her walls up around him?

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So, last night . . ." She bit her lip not knowing what to say.

He sat up, his fingers pushing her hair away from her eyes, "Last night was amazing, but I understand if it was a one-time thing."

She grabbed his hand as he pulled away, "I don't, I just, I'm confused."

"I know." He stared at her, "Do you have an idea how gorgeous you are, or do you still not believe it?"

"When you look at me, I know it." She had so much she wanted to say, so much she needed to say, "I don't know what any of this is, I don't want to have any expectations. I just know that last night I needed you and you were actually there in every way possible, twice."

He could see the heartbreak in her eyes, "Riley, I needed you to. We needed each other. Don't forget that."

She nodded.

"Listen I'm going to put my pajama bottoms back on and then go take a shower. You should take one as well, and trust me right now I would much rather we take one together." How did she have this effect on him so many years later? "We go about our day, you make your music, learn whatever dance Zay is trying to teach you, talk to your son on video chat. I'll try and figure out if I can find any solid leads, check in with all my people and connections."

"And after all of that?"

"If tonight, you need me, in any way, if you need to yell at me, kiss me, have me hold you, make love to you, I am yours Riley. I can't deny you anything, I've never been able to, you know that."

Riley kissed him quickly, "Go before I drag you into the shower with me and we get lost in each other for the morning.

Lucas reached for his pajama bottoms, lying next to them on the floor was a broken gold chain, with the charm he gave Riley for graduation. He pulled the bottoms on and slipped it in his pocket, the least he could do would be to replace the broken chain.

* * *

After a cold shower Lucas got dressed and checked his messages.

 _I'm in, I hate to say it but I think that old crush of hers might make this easy. Too easy, almost feeling guilty._

Just be as honest as possible, unless you feel guilty because you feel something for her.

 _Says the man who's been in love with the woman he's trying to protect since the 7_ _th_ _grade_.

We're not talking about me; we're talking about you and the woman you're looking into. The same woman who for some unknown reason broke up me and your niece, you know her best friend, her sister.

 _Point taken, I might still feel bad, I'm only human._

We'll talk soon, I've got to go and look into a few things.

Lucas slipped his phone in his back pocket, strapped his holster to his shoulder and pulled on his black zip hoodie.

Here he was telling Josh to be careful, when he'd just spent the night making love to Riley. What the hell was he doing? Why couldn't he stay away from her?

On the stairs Zay stopped him, "Is Riley okay, Farkle and I heard her call for you last night."

"She's fine, she had a vivid nightmare, but once she realized that was it, she was okay." He really didn't want to explain himself to Zay.

"So you stayed in her room with her all night, what watching for the boogey man, or were you picking up where you left off in the kitchen?"

Lucas sighed, "Riley wanted me in her room, so I stayed something wrong with that?"

"Farkle and I already picked up the pieces once of her losing you, I don't know if we can do that again for her." Zay warned, "You can never understand how destroyed she was."

"I can imagine, because I was just as destroyed."

"Lucas, you were my best friend, don't lead her on. Don't make a single promise you can't keep. Be honest with her. Don't let her get the idea that something can and will happen between the two of you once this is all over if you plan to just leave and move on to your next job."

"Thank you Zay, for everything you and Farkle have done for her. I can't imagine how difficult it was, especially since she lost Maya as well. Thank you for being her friend, her confidant, for being there for her, when I wasn't." Lucas squeezed his old friends shoulder before leaving.

* * *

"So," Josh Matthews threw out his empty coffee cup in one of the metal trashcans that lined Main Avenue, "Tell me your deepest darkest secrets Ms. Hart."

Maya smiled, "Oh Josh, even though it's been a very long time I think you know almost everything there is about me."

"I don't know why you and Riley aren't friends anymore." He challenged, watching the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"It's difficult to still be friends with someone after you do what I did." There she said something, and she didn't have to say she slept with Lucas again, even though it never happened. She hated the lie, she wished she could go back and change things.

"You didn't really sleep with Lucas, did you?" Josh couldn't believe he actually asked her that, why was he being so blunt?

Maya stopped and turned to him, "No, I didn't. You can call Riley; tell her, not like it'll change anything, didn't she marry Farkle?"

"And I told you they got divorced."

"Does Riley hate me?"

Josh shrugged, "Does Riley hate anyone?"

Maya shook her head, "Did she and Lucas ever reconnect?"

"Not that I know of, I don't think anyone has heard from him since the breakup." Josh could see the regret in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Maya shook her head, her straight blonde hair blowing in the Colorado wind, "I just, do you ever wish you could go back and tell yourself not to do something really stupid?"

"A few things I might do differently, but then I wouldn't be here, with you, right now." Josh smiled, "With this amazing sunshine making your hair appear as if it's glowing, and that curiosity in your eyes. Yes Maya."

"I didn't ask anything though."

Josh didn't answer, he kissed her. He hadn't expected to feel the jolt of energy surge through him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt in any other kiss.

This was what a kiss should feel like. Maya thought as she held onto Josh, afraid she'd fall over. She never thought she'd have a kiss like this, let alone one with the man she'd been crazy about as far back as she could remember. She pulled back, looking into his blue eyes, "What was that for?"

"I've been dying to kiss you since yesterday in the gallery." He told her, and as he heard the words he realized they weren't a lie.

Maya laughed as she took a step towards the crosswalk, "Is that all, I've been waiting for you to kiss me for gosh, sixteen years or so?"

"Well I hope it was worth the wait." He leaned in close and could smell her perfume.

"Maybe one day I'll let you know if it was." As soon as they were cleared to cross she started, she could feel him behind her and wished she could wipe the smile off her face.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner, here" She pointed to the corner building, "Remember, it's all part of the perfect Durango, date."

"So, is that what this is, a date, or is it an old friend helping out another old friend."

"Well, let's see how dinner goes, if you make it to drinks at The Office."

"What happens after The Office?"

"No idea, we'll just have to wait and see."


	7. Chapter 7: Be With You

_Author Note: Okay I really made you wait for this one, didn't I?_

 _For the person who asked about The Story of Us, more is coming, I have a few other moments between Riley and Lucas I want to write, but haven't worked so far. Also more To Be With You is coming as well. This did end up a little bit shorter then I planned, but it's all Rucas._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Seven: Be With You**

After an early morning choreography session with Zay, Riley spent most of the afternoon in her recording studio.

She had something running through her head and she was trying to get it out as she sat at the piano playing, trying to find the words that were dying to come out.

" _Secrets haunt us, those that are not our own, conflict us, it all fades away in your arms, as your lips kiss mine, and deep inside I cry._ " She stopped to write everything down even though it was all being recorded.

"It's beautiful." Lucas had come in, watched her for several minutes. While she had only just discovered songwriting near the end of their relationship, the afternoons, evenings, early mornings, anytime really that he got to watch her dive into her passion and he got to watch were some of his favorites.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hey." Riley felt ridiculous, had they really just done this? "What's up?"

He sat on the piano bench next to her, "I wanted to let you know that Clark says Gabe and your parents are having an amazing time at the ranch. Apparently your father, well reacted about as to be expected when he realized it was _my_ ranch."

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I should probably tell him you didn't cheat on me, might save you a boot or two."

"I never did get those back." He caught her natural smile and couldn't help but return it. "What did you ever do with those?"

"They were just there, in my room, a reminder of you, back when I was pushing you away." She turned away from him, "I'm glad they're having a good time. As for Dad, you know he sees things the way _he_ sees them, sometimes denial is his best friend."

"Oh, um, I found this on your bedroom floor this morning, the chain was broken." He placed a small jewelry box on top of the piano, "I took it to be repaired when I went into town."

Riley raised an eyebrow at him with confusion as she opened the box and saw the moon charm automatically reaching up to touch where it would normally lay, "It must've broke off last night, at some point. It wouldn't be the first time the chain broke. It did once a few years ago, I was getting off stage and I reached for it—." She stopped herself.

"So you didn't just take it out to look at it after I mentioned it last night?" He couldn't help but smile, "Riley Matthews, do you wear this every day?"

"Maybe," She pulled the necklace out, "Maybe it's only come off a few times, like when I was in the hospital with Gabe and they made me take off all my jewelry. Or the time it broke backstage and I had a meltdown over it. Or apparently when it broke again at some point after you came in my room last night because I remember holding it when I woke up."

Lucas took the chain from her fingers and held it up, "So you've basically worn this every day since I gave it to you? Didn't that make your husband jealous?"

Riley bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to formulate an answer, "Farkle, might have been jealous but he understood. He never complained, never pushed me to remove it. Maybe it's time I let it go."

"Oh hell no!" Lucas realized how loud he was, "That was loud, but I think if you've worn it all this time, you should keep wearing it. It obviously means something to you."

"Thank you for getting it fixed, that was very sweet of you." She pulled her hair up and a half moment later she felt him slip the chain around her neck, securing the klatch. She could feel his fingers brush against her sensitive skin and a chill of electricity shot through her.

Riley turned to him, wishing she could break this spell, "So um, any updates on, you know."

Lucas cleared his throat and moved away from her just enough to stabilize the charge between them, "I've been going over um, people from your past, just weeding out suspects."

"Don't bodyguards usually leave this sort of thing to others?" Riley had never had any of her others be so proactive.

"They do," He nodded, "That's why I and Mad Dog Security are different. We go to the next level of protection."

Riley blushed as last night crossed her mind, "I certainly hope that you don't provide the kind of attention you did last night to everyone."

"Only you" His fingers tilted her chin to look in his eyes, "Only you have ever gotten that kind of attention from me."

Fuck. Shit. Riley knew in this moment, this second, she could never get over Lucas Friar, not that she had in the last decade, but not ever. "Are you saying, what I think your saying?"

"I think so." He leaned in close, his lips on hers, the murmur of pleasure she released dancing in his ears as he pulled her closer.

Riley felt her body being pulled against his and she pulled away, "We shouldn't, not here. Every single sound we make is being recorded."

Lucas nodded, he wasn't thinking, every time he got close to her, he stopped thinking. "So anyways, I started with your ex's which is apparently myself and Farkle, who we already know it isn't, but there was one I had to look into—unless you've had secret boyfriends Farkle didn't know about."

"Nope, it's only ever been you, Farkle, and well Charlie."

"And you'll never believe who he got married to." He tried to read her reaction.

"Who?"

"He married Missy Bradford."

"No way, Charlie and Missy?"

Lucas shrugged, it made perfect sense to him, "I mean I always found Charlie creepy, but not like this. So I found his number and information, gave him a call."

Riley cringed, "That couldn't have been good, you two hated each other."

"Well, I only hated that he was Mr. Perfect on paper for you."

She gulped, feeling her heart race as she heard the jealous tone in his voice, "On paper maybe, but he wasn't you."

"Yeah, so, I called him up and Missy answers the phone, they live in Orlando, he's a lawyer down there. We chatted just a bit."

"What did you tell him?"

"Oh, I told him I was trying to get in touch with you; he laughed and told me the only one who could do that would be your husband, Farkle."

"So, why was he a suspect?"

"He's your ex-boyfriend, so they're usually suspects. I would be one, as would Farkle. Any others I don't know about?"

"None," Riley sighed, "So you know all about my ex's tell me about yours."

Lucas thought for a moment, a smile crossing his lips, "Well, really there is only one. She's amazing and I kick myself every day that I didn't fight for her back then. I just hope I can be the hero she needs, the hero I always was in her eyes."

"Oh come on." She tried to play it cool, "I can't be your only girlfriend ever, I'm sure you left a trail of broken hearts along the way. I mean look at you, not only are you still sexy as hell, you've got the added hotness of being a Navy SEAL."

He shrugged, "I really haven't dated at all since you."

"So one night stands and flings huh Friar?" She looked away, she really didn't want to know about his conquest, not when she'd only ever been with him, not that she could tell him that.

"I can count on one hand the number of women I've been with." He held up one finger as she looked over to him.

She gasped, "I'm the only woman you've ever been with?"

He nodded, "Shocking huh?"

"It's the sweetest fucking thing in the world." She felt the guilt brewing inside of her, eating away as the tears burned her eyes.

"Babe?" He caught her face, his thumb wiping away the tears in her eyes, "Talk to me."

"I just, I don't know, for years I thought that you and Maya had, well you know." Riley did everything she could not to look in his eyes, but they always got her, "I guess I just figured that over a decade you would've been with other women."

"I only make love to women I'm in love with." He kissed her forehead, "Please don't cry, it does neither of us any good."

"You're one of a kind Lucas Friar, I hope you know that." She tried to focus on that, and not the in love with part. She couldn't deal with that now. She wasn't ready for it.

"So are you Riles. If you're going to be out here for more than another hour, please let me know. I don't want you walking back to the house in the dark."

She nodded, watching him get up from the piano bench, "I won't be much longer, I promise. Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight."

* * *

As night grew later and darker Lucas found he was trying to focus on something, anything other than last night. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel her lips on his, hear her voice asking him to take her.

He felt a little guilty about last night, in the fevered rush to be together they hadn't used a condom, either time. When he went out earlier he made sure to pick up a box, he was hopeful, he needed to hope for more than just one night with her.

"Lucas?" Her voice was on the other end of his bedroom door, met with a gentle knocking.

He jumped off the bed and threw it open, "Are you okay?"

Riley bit her lip as she looked at him, bare chested wearing basketball shorts, all she wanted to do was push him back on the bed and spend all night kissing every inch of his body. "I couldn't sleep."

"Come in." Lucas moved out of the way, trying to remember to breathe as she stood in front of him wearing a short silk nightie that hugged her body perfectly, and he could see the necklace around her neck now.

"You have a lot of connections right?"

"I'm not in the mafia Riley, but I know a lot of people in a lot of different lines of work, why?"

She was nervous; of course she was as she started to pick away at her nail polish, "When this ordeal is all over, do you think you could use your connections to help me with something?"

He had a feeling he already knew what she was going to ask, "I will do anything I can."

Riley had been thinking about it, and she _needed_ answers. She had to know why things ended up the way they were, a decade was a long enough time to wait, "I want to attempt to find Maya."

Yup, he had a feeling.

Riley watched as the grin spread across his lips, "What?"

"I already have someone trying to track her down." He wasn't going to mention that it was her very own Uncle Josh.

"You do?" She dropped her hands to her side, tilting her head as she watched him, "Why?"

"Because we both need answers, we need at least the chance to ask her why she told you that she and I slept together, why she gave me a different letter then the one you wrote." He took a step towards her, his hand caressing her face, "I want to know why we lost a decade together."

She was going to die one day from the romantic things Lucas said to her. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

He took her hand and placed it over his heart, "Because it comes from here."

Riley looked up into his meadow green eyes, "You don't play fair Friar."

"I'm not playing." His thumbs found their way under the thin straps of her nightie.

"I know." She shouldn't do this, last night was enough, hadn't it been? God, no of course it wasn't.

Lucas kissed her, his lips capturing hers as he pulled the straps down her shoulders, his lips teasing her exposed skin.

Riley pulled away just enough to allow him to watch as she let the nightie slip to the floor, revealing her naked form to him to do with as he pleased.

"God you're beautiful." He reached out to touch her, "I dreamed of nights like this Riley, of being with you again."

"So did I." She confessed as she reached out to pull his basketball shorts off.

He stepped out of his shorts before kissing her and lifting her up, resting her on the bed, "I'm taking my time with you tonight Riley."

Her breath caught and she watched as his hands ran down her body, getting to know it again. He was the only man she'd ever been with, and she couldn't imagine that any other could ever touch her the way Lucas did, that they could make her feel the way he did.

He took her nipple between his lips, his tongue teasing her as he suckled her.

She gasped at the electric sensation he created in her, and again when she felt where his fingers had fallen.

His eyes were locked with hers as he pleasured her; she had no idea how beautiful she was in this moment. Deep down he knew he was the only man to ever see her like this, because he knew he was the only man who could create this effect on her.

"Lucas!" She cried out as her body arched towards his, her fingers on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

"This is just the start babe." He whispered in her ear before he grabbed a condom from his nightstand, moving quickly to get it on.

Riley kissed him again as soon as he was close enough, moaning when she felt him enter her. His hands held hers, fingers intertwined as they moved together, slowly, making it last, making it count.

While Riley began to shake with her climax, Lucas couldn't hold back any longer, her name escaping his lips with a tremble of pleasure.

When it as all said and done they laid on the bed, their arms and legs entangled; her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "What are you thinking?" She finally asked breaking the silence.

"That I would do anything to protect you, to make you smile, and how I'm pretty sure no other man could touch you the way I just did."

She smiled, even though she didn't want to, "That might be true." She stopped herself from saying more, but part of her wanted to tell him so badly.

"Did you get to talk to your son today?"

"Yeah, for a few minutes, Mom said that he's so excited to be on a real ranch. He's in heaven; he loves animals and being outdoors." As she said it, she wondered if Lucas was going to figure it out, wasn't it obvious?

"The ranch brings that out in kids I think." It still killed him that she had a child with Farkle; it meant she'd slept with him and he couldn't help but be jealous of that, he was just going to have to make love to Riley enough times that she could never remember anyone else's touch.

"Yeah, maybe," She looked up at him; she had so many things she wanted to tell him, so many things to say, but it wasn't the right time, not yet. "When this is over, the stalker thing I mean, will you take me to the ranch?"

He held her tight, "Of course I will. I want you to see it; I want you to see what's changed, and what's still the same."

"Lucas, I don't want you to make any promises that you think will make me feel better right now. I don't want you to make any promises, when this is over we don't know what happens next." She knew their time together; these nights of making love would be limited. As soon as they caught her stalker, she wouldn't need him anymore, and if he realized the truth about Gabe, he might never forgive her.

"Any and all promises I've ever made you or will ever make you, I intend to keep. All of them Riles." He kissed her forehead, hoping she knew what he meant.

She hoped to God he meant it, she knew he meant well, but if he knew the whole truth, if he knew and understood what she was keeping from him, he would take it all back. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself not to think about it anymore, she would take these nights she had with him, and she was going to get every bit of time with Lucas Friar that she could before everything blew up in her face.

* * *

The black sedan pulled up to the mail boxes, dropping two red envelopes in. One addressed to Riley Matthews, and one addressed to Maya Hart.

As the sedan pulled away, one of Riley's songs blasted from the stereo, and a cigarette was flicked from the driver's window.


	8. Chapter 8: Craving

_Author Note: Does anyone else want to just shake Lucas and be like DUDE put it together, or is that just me?_

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Eight: Craving**

Maya loved spring in Durango, all the promise and hope for a fruitful summer tourist season as things picked up and people started walking up and down the streets again. Today she also had the added bonus of remembering last night, a total dream come true. Her and Josh Matthews, she had pinched herself several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She could still feel his lips on hers from their several kisses. She had to stop herself from inviting him into her house from the night. She had waited sixteen years for the most electric kiss possible, she could make him wait a few days for more.

"Who put this smile on your face?" Her friend Johanna asked as she pulled her hair out of the braids she wore for work and shook her hair free.

Maya looked around as if someone would overhear them, but it was just the two of them in the gallery, "You know how I told you when I was younger, I had this insane crush on my friends Uncle, I mean he was only three years older than me, so it wasn't super weird."

"Yeah what about him?"

"He's here, in town, he's apparently a scout for movie locations, and he's checking out Durango for a movie." Maya got a dreamy look on her face as she thought about seeing Josh again, "I mean I come out after I heard the chime, and he's staring at one of _my_ paintings, and he turns around and Jo, I couldn't believe it."

"That is so fate putting you two together, okay but something else had to have happened to make you get this dreamy of a look." Johanna was an energetic girl, who almost always saw the bright side of life.

"Well we went to Steamworks that night, and then the other day we did it Jo, the perfect Durango date." Maya bit her lip as she thought about it, "It was amazing, just before we went to the Irish Embassy, he kissed me. Jo, it was insane how good this kiss was. Like strong lips, pulses of electricity, it was better than I ever imagined."

"Oh Maya, that's great, are you seeing him again?"

"Yeah, we're going to hang out tonight."

Johanna hugged her friend, "I'm so happy for you, you deserve this sweetie. You've been single for forever."

"Thanks Jo, but he doesn't live here. I don't even know how long he's in town for. I don't know what happens once he's done scouting locations." Maya sighed as she moved some paperwork to a folder, a bank statement falling out that she didn't notice on the ground.

"If it's meant to be, it will be, for however long it's meant to last."

"How are you always so positive?"

"The sunshine, when I lived in Minnesota I was a total negative Nancy." Johanna smiled as her phone beeped, "Crap, I gotta go. Text me, let me know how things go with the longtime crush. Don't forget to shave your legs!"

Maya shook her head before taking her files into the back office.

A moment later the chime went off when Josh came in. Maya popped her head out, "Hey, could you grab my purse from behind the counter, I'll be out in a minute."

"Yeah sure" He smiled as he went to get her purse, seeing the bank statement on the ground. He picked it up, saw a recent deposit of $100,000.00 and quickly folded it up and put it in his back pocket before grabbing her purse. That was when he noticed several unopened red envelopes in her mail; he grabbed them and noticed none of them had return addresses and came from the same town. Something about them unsettled him and he stuffed them in his camera bag as his stomach twisted into knots.

"Thanks Josh, you ready?"

"Yeah, I am." He held the door open for her, feeling a bit guilty, but he had a job to do, plus this was for Riley, she deserved to know what happened all those years ago.

* * *

"Mr. Friar, we have Paul and Jenkins here, and I know they're cleared to enter the property, but they have a Dominic Monaghan with them. They say he's with the label." The security guard manning the gate called in over the intercom.

Lucas looked over to Farkle who rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's in charge of new releases."

"Double check his ID, and then make them wait three minutes before sending them up." Lucas sent back before looking to Farkle, "Okay, tell me what's with the eye roll."

"Let's just say that Dominic has a crush on Riley." Farkle tried to find a way to put this delicately, "After the two of you ended, he hit on her a lot, for the next five years, until she was finally able to drop him as her manager and go with Paul and Jenkins instead."

"So I should get my gun." Lucas rose.

"Wait, what?" Farkle's eyes were wide.

"My gun, I'm her bodyguard, and I plan on guarding her during this meeting; besides Dominic wasn't on the approved list."

"No, he wasn't." Farkle got lost in that thought while Lucas left to retrieve his gun from upstairs.

He caught up with Riley on the stairs; she looked at him with surprise, "Lucas, why do you have that on? I thought only outside of the property."

He put his hands on her waist, feeling her calm instantly at his touch "Well, normally yes. But Paul and Jenkins brought along Dominic, who wasn't on your approved list. So you get full on guard Lucas during this meeting."

Riley blushed, "You really don't have to."

"Oh, but I do, it's my job." He smirked as he guided her down the stairs, "Just don't mention anything about Gabe being in Texas and not Philly. Not that I think it's one of them, but if they slip and say something to the wrong person."

"Then we'd have to move them, I get it." Riley nodded as she paused at the bottom of the stairs, "I hate these meetings, I'll play some new songs and they'll say no to most of them, try to make me sound more like some eighteen year old. I'm not that girl anymore. I mean I was barely that girl then, I was already a mother by the time my first album dropped."

Lucas didn't seem to get the last thing she said, "They're in the business of making money, you are in the business of creating art. It's a conflict, but I know you'll fight for what's right for you."

"Thank you, for everything." She reached up, her fingers on the moon charm as she took a deep breath and went into the room.

Paul, Jenkins, and Dominic were already waiting. Dominic rose when Riley entered and then his eyes settled on the man with her.

Something about this man was familiar, but he wasn't sure what. Had he done security for him in the past? No, that wasn't it.

"Paul, Jenkins, I believe you remember my new bodyguard." Riley sat down, a smile crossing her face, "Actually Dominic, you should as well."

"I should?" He sat down, about to put his hand on Riley's knee when Lucas' hand had grabbed his.

"No touching Ms. Matthews."

"Lucas here came highly recommended by several of our clients." Paul explained as he watched Lucas drop Dominic's hand away from Riley.

"Lucas?" Dominic looked at his hand, then to the man, and then back to Riley, "As in your ex-who left you heartbroken, alone, and—."

"Dominic, the story is far more complicated than any of us want to discuss right now. Lucas is a former Navy SEAL, and his security firm is the best in the country." Riley had a confidence that Lucas had never in his life seen before, and he liked it. "Now, I've written three new songs that I want on this album. I expect that the three of you will all agree they should be on it. Also, as this is the last album I plan on releasing for a while, I do want to cover one song."

"Riley, you know people don't like covers." Dominic tried to focus on her, but he couldn't stop looking at the blonde man behind her, the large gun in his shoulder holster.

Riley picked up a remote control, "I want to do a cover of _All I Need is an Angel_ , it was the song that got me discovered after all. I think it's the perfect way to bookend this experience."

"This doesn't have to be your last album." Dominic leaned closer to her, "We can make you an amazing deal."

Lucas cleared his throat and watched as Dominic backed off; yeah this guy was trouble, but just how much?

Riley rose from her seat tossing the remote from hand to hand, "I know it doesn't _have_ to be my last album, and I'm not saying it will be. But after ten years of writing, recording, releasing, touring, I need time to focus on my family, on my life, on doing things I've always wanted to do, and now I can."

"We've got a great tour lined up, fifty cities." Jenkins beamed with pride.

"Ten cities," She pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket, "These ten, in that order."

Jenkins and Paul looked at the paper, "Wait, you want the last stop to be in Texas?"

Riley didn't look at Lucas, she didn't have to, "Yes, that's where this wild ride is going to end. Now, let's listen to some songs."

While each of her new songs played Lucas watched Dominic closely. His eyes would follow Riley, before spitting a jealous glare towards Lucas. He would know things about Riley, personal things; he would have access to her schedule, and he obviously had some intentions towards her that she had refuted for years.

It would definitely be good to get a closer look at him.

As the third song began to play, Lucas couldn't hide the smile on his face. He was glad she finished it.

Riley turned off the stereo system, "Well, all three are going on this album, correct?"

Paul and Jenkins conferred with each other for a moment, "We love all three Riley, and we think your idea for the cover of _All I Need is an Angel_ , is perfect."

Dominic shook his head, "That last one isn't going on the album Riley."

"Yes Dominic, it is." Riley watched as he rose so they were face to face.

"It's not the right sound and neither is covering that song from _Grease_. What are you trying to do Riley?"

"To say goodbye, this is going to be my last album at least until my son is older. I would like to actually spend time with him. That's why we're doing things my way this time. It's the last one Dominic, its either a hit or not. I won't be doing another one for a long time."

"Do you really want to give up all of this?"

"I wouldn't have to, I'm wonderful with managing my money, and really what do I need all of this for?" Riley looked around, "I could very well be happy living in the suburbs, a nice quiet little street, room for my son to play, maybe a dog in the yard. Or maybe I'll move to Alaska. Yeah, just hide out, away from all of this mess. This was never my dream; I went to that open mic night on a dare."

"Oh yeah, didn't your little blonde slutty friend dare you; was that before or after she seduced your boyfriend." Dominic had gone too far and he knew it the moment his body was on the floor, Lucas' knee in his back.

"Don't talk to Riley that way; don't talk about her friends that way. And you sure as hell don't get in her face, is that understood."

"Call him off Riley." Dominic looked at her, and she knew she had to or he would spill her secret.

"Lucas, let him up. He's leaving anyways." Riley felt small as she watched Dominic leave with Paul and Jenkins.

"Riley?" Lucas turned to her, seeing the tears in her eyes and he pulled her into a hug, "What's wrong?"

She naturally relaxed in his arms, "I hate that guy, he just sketches me out. He has ever since you left."

Lucas pulled back just enough and tilted her head up with his fingers under her chin, "I'm not going anywhere, and as long as I'm around you'll be protected from all kinds of creeps. I promise."

"What's wrong?" Farkle was in the doorway, suddenly struck by how intimate even a simple hug between the former lovers could be.

Riley pulled away enough to look at her ex-husband, "Dominic being an ass. He brought up Maya, and everything, and almost, it's not important."

Farkle knew exactly what she meant, "Hey Riley, remember that time in middle school when I did this?"

Riley was stunned as he pulled her out of the room and into his office, locking the door. "Farkle!"

"Tell him."

She looked at him confused, "Tell him what?"

Farkle gave her the look, "You have my blessing to tell him Riley, in fact I think you should before something happens between the two of you and you can't go back."

Riley shook her head, "I can't, not yet. I—he, Farkle I don't want to distract him more then he already is."

"You guys have already, haven't you?" He closed his eyes, "I'm not shocked, not after I walked in on you two in the dance studio, or what Zay walked in on the other night in the kitchen. But that is exactly why I think you need to tell him. I know how you feel about him; how you've always felt about him, just tell him. Tell him everything, he'll understand."

Riley nodded, "I promise I will tell him, but I need a little time. Please Farkle, give me a little time. Don't New Year's Eve this, okay."

"If it's New Year's Eve and he still doesn't know, then I will tell him, but that's months away, you should find the right time. But eventually he will see a picture of Gabe."

Riley knew Farkle was right, he was always right. "Just let's catch my stalker first, I'll tell him before we go to Texas."

"Fine, deal" He gave her a hug, "Now, did they agree to your ten city tour?"

"Paul and Jenkins did, Dominic of course didn't."

"Did he really almost tell Lucas that you were pregnant when he left?"

Riley nodded.

"All the more reason to be honest with Lucas sooner rather than later."

Riley watched as Farkle unlocked the door and left, Lucas was in the hall waiting. He was going to hate her, sure he would understand, but he would still hate her. How could he not?

* * *

Josh snapped several pictures of the bank statement while Maya had gone to the restroom, and then slipped it into her purse. He immediately connected with one of his contacts, asking them to find out the names on the accounts, and where they were coming from.

They were sitting in The Diamond Belle, waiting for dinner to arrive. Josh was feeling guilty; it was starting to overwhelm him. He couldn't even bring himself to check out the waitresses dressed as old time saloon girls

"Josh," Maya waved her hand in front of his face, "You're phone is ringing, aren't you going to answer it?"

"Oh Sorry," He looked at the caller ID _Mad Dog_ , "Matthews here."

"Do you remember Dominic Monaghan?"

"I might have met him once or twice, why?"

"What kind of attitude did you get from him?" Lucas was hoping that someone else had the same awful feeling about him.

Josh took a moment to think, "Sketchy, sleazy, not the kind of guy I would want around her, you know? But she had, you know always around so I felt like she was okay. Why?"

"Just a gut feeling, you're probably with Maya right now huh?"

"That would be correct Sir."

"I'll check in later."

"Of course." Josh hung up, putting the phone down on the table.

"Who's Mad Dog?" Maya took a sip of her Blackmarket.

Josh flashed her a smile, "Just an old friend, former Navy SEAL."

"I'm not sure I can see you hanging out with a Navy SEAL."

"You would be surprised Maya, very surprised." His phone beeped with a message, "Sorry about that."

 _From a bank in New York, from an account held by Dominic Monaghan._

Josh looked up at Maya, trying to decide if he should confront her now, or later. What would he even say?

She reached across the table, her fingers drawing lazy patterns on his hand, "So I was thinking, after this we could go back to my place and just talk, or whatever."

He would wait; maybe she would open up to him before he had to confront her, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Cory Matthews sat in the rocking chair on the front porch, watching his young grandson run around the yard, pretending to ride a horse.

"Are you feeling any better about being here?" Topanga brought him a glass of lemonade and sat in the other rocking chair.

"I'm worried about Riley, its bad enough she's got someone sending her those disgusting letters, and threatening her and Gabe. But I'm worried about her being around Lucas. He cheated on her Topanga, with Maya. I'm not sure our little girl could ever get over that."

"None of that ever made sense to me." Topanga took a sip before looking out at her grandson, "Lucas was devoted to Riley, he was supportive of her, and it never felt right to me that Maya would sleep with Lucas. It doesn't fit for any of them."

"And our daughter getting knocked up by Farkle and marrying him fits?" Cory hissed.

Topanga tilted her head to the side as she looked at her husband, "Do the math Cory."

"What do you mean?"

Sometimes she was sure she could strangle her husband and no one would blame her, "When was Gabe born?"

"September twenty-ninth." Cory still wasn't getting it.

"I'm really going to have to walk you through this one, aren't I?" Topanga side, "Look at him, especially here. Does this boy look like Farkle; does he share any of the same traits as Farkle? Who was Riley head over heels in love with say nine months before Gabe was born."

"Friar!" Cory spit out as he looked at his grandson, allowing himself to see it now, a perfect blend of Riley and Lucas running around in an endless ball of energy. "How could they create something this perfect yet he cheated with Maya?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him, but don't. I think part of the reason Gabe is with us, here at the ranch is so that Lucas doesn't find out."

Cory sighed, "So Farkle jumped in and said Gabe was his."

"Yeah, Zay probably would've but I think it might've been a harder sell." Topanga smiled, "Riley is a grown woman, a mother, she's made choices on her own. We might not agree with them, but it is, what it is. She was hurt, and she found a way not to hurt anymore."

"So she never loved Farkle?" Cory was trying to piece it all together.

"Only as a brother," Topanga smirked.

Cory rolled his eyes, "Lucas won't be happy if he finds out."

"If Lucas still has feelings for Riley, it's probably driving him crazy with jealousy that Riley has a son with Farkle."

"She's never gotten over Lucas, has she?"

"No, she hasn't, and I have a feeling he never got over her. I don't think things are as black and white as they appear."


	9. Chapter 9: I Meant To

_Author Note: You guys are seriously awesome with the reviews, reaction gifs, DM's, even the tweets._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Nine: I Meant To**

Maya was nervous about having Josh in her house. She lived just a few blocks from Main Avenue; the house was a good size thanks to the yearly deposits she received from Dominic. Guilt money for her part in breaking up Riley and Lucas, it was how she had the gallery, and how she also owned the bar, which she hadn't taken Josh to yet.

He followed her into the house, it was larger than he expected for one person, "Roommates?"

"Uh no, I live alone."

Josh nodded it was kind of what he expected, a little shabby chic, with a flair for Pinterest DIY's here and there. He stopped when he saw a collection of photos, her with Riley, Farkle, Zay, Lucas, and Smackle. "Wow, I haven't seen this one in ages." He held up one of her and Riley.

"I'm guessing she doesn't keep many pictures of her and me around." Maya felt an ache of guilt in her heart.

"I think Farkle and Zay put them all in storage, along with any pictures of Lucas." Josh put the picture back where he found it.

"They're all still close, even with a failed marriage?" Maya hugged herself, trying to stay strong, realizing she was going to have to tell him.

"Well Farkle is the father of her son, and Zay is the only choreographer who can handle her." Josh smiled as he thought of his niece, he was doing this for her, he reminded himself.

"Farkle and Riley have a son?"

"Gabe, he's adorable." Josh sat on the couch, "But you don't want to hear about all that."

"Actually, I do." Maya sat next to him, "Riley is okay, isn't she? Even though she and Farkle didn't work out, she's happy right?"

"No." Josh looked into Maya's blue eyes, which were so close in color to his own, "She never got over Lucas, and he never got over her."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him, a few years ago." Josh confessed, why was he telling her this? "He was just getting out of the military. First thing he asked me about was Riley. I could see it in his eyes; he's always going to love my niece."

"She has that effect on people." Maya tried to find something to distract her hands with, "I did something really bad Josh."

He took her hand in his, and with the other he tilted her head to look up at him. He could see the tears in her eyes, "You can trust me Maya, just tell me. You'll feel better once you get it off our chest, I promise."

"I lied to Riley, like major lie." Her breathing was unsteady as she started to sob.

Josh pulled her into his arms, "Shh, don't cry, it won't fix anything."

"It's just; I told Riley that Lucas and I slept together. But we didn't Josh, Lucas would _never_ do that to her, and then she wrote him this note, about wanting to talk to him, to know why he would cheat on her or something. Only," Maya sighed, "I threw it away, and wrote one where she instead broke up with him, trying to copy her handwriting as best I could."

"Why, Maya? Why would you do that to Riley, she was your best friend, she was your sister basically."

"Someone convinced me that it would be best for Riley to not be with Lucas." She took a moment to focus on her breathing before looking at Josh, "I was so young and oddly naïve, that was never my role, I was supposed to be the street smart one."

"Who convinced you?" Though Josh had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Maya pulled away from him, "God I was stupid Josh, but that Dominic guy who discovered Riley at the open mic night. He's a smooth talker and I bought it hook, line, and sinker."

Josh studied her, "Maya, did he, did you and he?" He couldn't find the right words.

Maya nodded, "I thought he was amazing, I mean he was handsome and powerful, and he had me convinced that Lucas was bad for Riley's career, that I had to do something to make Riley see it; that I as her best friend had to do what I could to help her thrive."

"So you lied to her about you and Lucas, and then forged the letter to Lucas, because Dominic encouraged you?" Josh had a feeling that if Lucas didn't beat the life out of Dominic, he would do it himself.

"Yes." She started pacing around the living room, "I felt so guilty about it after I saw how destroyed they both were. How could I ever think Lucas would be bad for Riley? I always destroy them."

"Maya, neither of them fought for the other." Josh reminded her, hoping to ease the guilt that was flooding from her.

"Of course they didn't Josh. They get in their heads and think that if this is what the other wants, then they have to let go. It was just like when I thought I liked Lucas, and Riley told him in Texas. He only went out with me, to try and make her happy. That's all he ever wanted to do, make Riley happy." She sat on her coffee table. "I'm an awful person."

"You were confused, you were manipulated." Josh cupped her face in his hands, "How did Dominic react when you told him you regretted it?"

"He told me that if I confessed he would deny it. Then he told me I should get out of the city, basically he banished me. Every year on March first he deposits $100,000.00 into my bank account, the guilt money. I used it to pay for college, the gallery, the bar, this house. I figured if I couldn't be in New York making things right, I could at least try to make a decent life here."

Josh pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly; he could tell that a weight had been lifted off of her. He didn't say anything, he just held her for a while before he finally pulled back to wipe the tears from her face.

Maya couldn't believe she'd finally admitted to someone what she'd done. But it didn't matter; it didn't make it up to Riley, who would probably never forgive her even if she knew the truth.

Josh smiled at her, "We'll figure out whatever needs to be figured out."

"Thank you." She sighed, "I must be a mess right now."

"A beautiful mess." Josh couldn't stop himself from kissing her, feeling her kiss him back as he pulled her off the coffee table and onto the couch with him.

* * *

After the meeting Lucas had started looking into Dominic, so far he was waiting on information to come back to him.

Part of him kept playing odd moments of the meeting over in his mind, like how Riley seemed to shut down at one point, was it because she was afraid he would hurt Dominic, or was it something else?

He thought about how Farkle had pulled Riley out of the room, much like he had the bakery years before. She'd had a secret then, and she has said she has them now. Was Farkle encouraging her to tell him?

He was ready to fall into bed, he could only wait to hear back from Josh for so long, and he worried that his friend was falling for Maya, or discovering something he hadn't been able to admit to himself before. It would complicate things, but then again, him spending the last two nights making love to Riley complicated things for himself as well.

When he opened the door of his room, he couldn't believe what he saw. Sitting in the middle of his bed, in comfy pajamas was Riley. Her hair pulled into a pineapple, as she clicked around on her laptop.

"You seem to have made yourself at home in here." He smiled, closing the door; it was one of the most beautiful things he could see.

"I'm hiding." She confessed as she bit her lip, "Farkle and Zay won't look for me here."

"Why are you hiding?" He came close to the bed, finding himself crawling towards her.

She reached up, touching his face, rubbing his beard with the palms of her hands, "I have a secret, and I don't think they're going to like it."

"Riley Matthews, you have secrets? Or is it Riley Minkus?"

She cringed, "Matthews, it's always been Matthews."

"Thank God." He breathed, letting her for the first time see some of his jealousy over Farkle.

"I have a lot of secrets, and I do want to eventually share them all with you Lucas." She meant it; she just needed to do it all in her own time.

"So what's the one that brings you into hiding, in my bedroom?"

"It's my house." She smiled, "You know how I told them today that I just need a break to spend time with my family?"

"Yeah, I remember. I also know I'm thankful that you only want a ten city tour, much easier to set up security for instead of the fifty city tour they wanted. Being on tour means I'm going to have to be very close to you, but I won't be able to do this." He captured her mouth with his, pulling her close, lifting her off the bed as they kissed.

"Fuck that's going to be torture."

"Swear jar!"

Riley glared at him, "Do you want to know my secret or not?"

"I would love to." He smoothed her hair away from her face with his hand, "So spill, I know you're dying to."

She threw her arms around his neck, her fingers entwining as they played at his hairline. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. Zay and Farkle know I've thought about it, it's come up a few times. But I've decided this is my last tour for real. No more albums, no more tours. No more Riley Matthews pop princess."

"So you're retiring."

"Kind of," She searched his eyes, hoping she was reading them correctly, "With this whole stalker thing, I want out of the public limelight for a while. I've been in it for a decade. I want to have some sort of a normal life, even if I have to move to Iowa to get it."

"I can suggest a better place than Iowa." Lucas felt her finger on his lip to hush him.

"I know, and we can talk about that later, when this stalker thing is done, then and only then can we talk about us, you and me, and whatever this between us really is."

Lucas nodded, "So why not tell Farkle and Zay?"

She rested her forehead against his, "I love them dearly, they're my two best friends in the world. They were there for me when I needed them, when I lost you and I lost Maya. They helped me put the pieces together. They've both been like Father's to Gabe, trust me Farkle isn't the one teaching him baseball. I think sometimes they're afraid to move on from this situation we have."

"So you're forcing them out of the nest, basically."

"Sort of, Zay could be choreographing all kinds of other artists, and he does some, but I want him to share his talents with the world, not just on me. Farkle, he runs Minkus International, but he also makes sure that Gabe and I are taken care of, but I want him to fall in love, really in love, I want him to have a family of his own."

Lucas thought some of her choices in words were a little odd, but he didn't focus on them, "You and Farkle are family, you always have been. I have a secret for you myself."

"What's that?"

He looked into her chestnut eyes, "I am very jealous that you married him, that you made love to him, that you had a son with him."

Her fingers ran against his short hair on the back of his head, "You have no reason to be jealous Lucas, trust me."

"That doesn't mean I won't be."

"Whatever was between Farkle and I, didn't last long, and it was nothing compared to what you and I had, to what we have right here, right now." She kissed him, afraid to talk about any more of it; afraid she would finally be unable to hold back and have to tell Lucas that he was Gabe's father.

"So you shared a secret, and I shared a secret," he kissed her neck before he took her earlobe between his teeth, "What happens next?"

Riley gasped as she felt his hand slide into her pajama bottoms, "You make me cry out your name several times while I cry out yours."

"That sounds like heaven."

* * *

Josh sat on Maya's front porch, watching the sunrise over the mountains. Guilt was consuming him, so even though it was early in the morning he called the one person he could always go to for advice.

"Cory, I didn't wake you did I?"

" _No, it's fine. We're up anyways, Gabe likes to be up early right now since we're on a ranch and they let him help out in the morning."_

"Lucas' ranch?"

" _How did you know that?"_

Josh sighed, "Cory, I know that Lucas is Riley's current bodyguard. Who do you think got him into the security business?"

" _And who probably suggested his company to protect Riley, you?"_

"Guilty as charged." Josh looked towards the front door, he was pretty sure Maya was still asleep. They'd spent most of the night kissing, holding each other, making excuse not to make love. "I need your advice."

" _About what?"_

"What do you do when you've been keeping something from someone you love?"

" _It depends on what that something is, who that person is to you, and why you're keeping it from them. You should be honest, as soon as possible. I would tell Riley the same thing."_

"I had a feeling you would say that. How long are you going to be at the ranch?"

 _Cory sighed, "I'm not sure, it all depends on how good Lucas is at his job I guess."_

"You won't be there much longer then, I have a feeling he's close to cracking it."

" _Are you helping him?"_

"I'm on a different case, but I know that Lucas is really good at this, plus he loves Riley with all his heart. He'll make sure she's safe."

" _Yeah he loves her so much he slept with Maya."_

"Cory, trust me on this. Lucas and Maya never slept together." He heard the door open, "I'll call you soon, just trust me."

Maya watched him, "Isn't it a little early to be making phone calls?"

"Time difference, besides you know my brother, he's been like an old man since before I was born. Early to bed, early to rise, gotta know when to check in on him and Topanga." Josh noticed the sadness that washed over Maya. "You okay?"

"I just, I miss them. Cory and Topanga were like my Mom and Dad."

Josh pulled her into a hug, holding her close, "If and when you're ready, I can take you to see them, Riley, whoever, and you can explain everything. They'll forgive you, I know they will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well I forgive you, and who do you think I learned that from."

Maya smiled, "Thank you."

Josh just kissed her, afraid to say anything else.


	10. Chapter 10: Hand on Heart

_Author Note: Riley's dress is the Halter Odessa Evening Gown from Badgley Mischka. I'll post a picture on my tumblr of it._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Ten: Hand On Heart**

 _Working on getting information out of Maya, will call tomorrow._

Lucas shook his head as he put his phone in the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He adjusted his collar, feeling the black bowtie tight against his neck. He was thankful he had his own tux, considering how many events he had to blend in at; he just wished someone had remembered this event was on her calendar before the dress had arrived this morning.

So now he was waiting for Riley, the first time she would be out in public since he'd arrived. He was nervous; he hadn't had adequate time to prepare for this but he would be her escort so he would be close to her all evening long.

He was at the bottom of the staircase, waiting, and the last time he'd felt this nervous was their prom night when he'd sat on her parents couch waiting for her. He could still see her in his memories, the floor length purple gown, not that much different from the dress she wore on their first date in seventh grade.

He looked up, just in time to see Riley coming down the stairs in a long black halter evening gown that fit her curves perfectly. Her brown hair in a French twist, with a few spring flowers pinned in place.

Riley stopped a few stairs from the bottom, "You okay Friar?"

"You look amazing Riley, just amazing." He reached out for her hand helping her down the steps.

"Thank you." She grabbed a shawl from the table draping it around her shoulders, "I'm so sorry we forgot about this. I just have to sing one song, and do a little mingling to raise money for the Children's Hospital."

"It's okay." Lucas brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.

As they moved towards the door Riley turned to him, "Dominic will probably be there . . . just do your best to ignore him, that's what I try to do."

"Riley, what exactly did Dominic do to you? Or try to do?"

Riley grew stiff for a moment, "He just, even when I was married to Farkle, would hit on me. It got a bit more aggressive after the divorce, and he still does it all this time later."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that tonight. I'll be by your side the entire time." He kissed her forehead and led her out to the waiting limo.

* * *

At the event, Lucas was by her side except for the few minutes where she was on stage singing. As she came off stage she grabbed a glass of champagne and quickly downed it before grabbing another and rejoining Lucas at the event.

She was nervous, she was afraid that Dominic would spill her secret, or at least tease about it enough that Lucas would figure it out.

"Riley, I see you brought the guard dog with you." Dominic looked Lucas up and down, jealous of how well the man filled out his tuxedo. "Couldn't you leave him at home just one night?"

Riley picked up another champagne glass and let her eyes drill into Dominic's, "Lucas is my escort, why do you have a problem with that?"

Lucas pulled Riley tightly against his body, "Really Dominic, don't you have some young woman to be hitting on somewhere?"

Dominic smirked, "It really is a shame the two of you broke up, why was that, you sleeping with Maya?"

"Dominic, back off, or I'll let Lucas take you down to the floor again." Riley warned.

"That would be a shame Riley, you know it." He looked her up and down before grabbing a champagne flute and tipped it to them, "I'll see you later I'm sure."

Riley closed her eyes lifting her own drink to her lips and counting until ten. She felt the comforting squeeze from his hand around her waist. "I'm not sure which one of us dislikes him more."

"Just say the word and he's taken care of." Lucas gave her a small smile as he drank from his own flute.

She turned to look at him, his meadow green eyes always getting to her, making her heart race, "We have bigger fish to fry; besides it's time to mingle. Come along."

Lucas followed; still bothered by the way Riley and Dominic interacted. He knew she would tell him when she was ready, but he really hoped he was wrong about the theory he was building.

Riley joined a group of women, a few he recognized but he couldn't tell you from where. She introduced Lucas as her date, an old high school sweetheart and former Navy SEAL. The ladies were impressed and she convinced each of them to make sizable donations.

As they left the group, Riley grabbed two more champagne flutes handing one to Lucas, "One more conversation and you can take me home."

They clinked glasses, Lucas taking a slow sip, Riley a bit more enthusiastic with hers.

"Riles, how many have you had tonight?"

"That's my last one, I promise." She kissed his cheek, before she led him to talk to several of the doctors from the hospital.

"Riley?" The female voice caused her to turn her attention to the redhead in the silver dress.

"Clara, it's good to see you. Have you made your donation yet?"

"Of course, who is this gentleman, don't you normally bring Farkle?" Clara could only hope that Riley was finally moving on from her ex-husband.

Riley smiled, "This is Lucas Friar, Lucas, this is Clara Davenport, she and Farkle used to see each other."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucas watched the women interact.

"You should call Farkle, have lunch with him."

Clara shook her head, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Are you seeing someone new?" Riley tilted her head, she knew that Clara broke up with Farkle because of her, she couldn't let them stay apart because of it.

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Clara, he might be my ex-husband, but he's more like a brother to me than anything else. I can promise you that I'm not the woman he's thinking about when he lets himself daydream, it's you."

Clara blushed, "It's been far too long."

"It's never too long if the feelings are still there." Riley gave Lucas' hand a squeeze. "Just lunch, catch up with him. That's all."

"I'll think about it Riley, no promises."

"That's all I ask. Have a good evening Clara, I think we're going to head out."

"Good night." Clara waved as Lucas led Riley out.

"So that's the woman Farkle loves huh?"

"Oh he's mentioned her?"

"Just once, and he got that look in his eyes of long." Lucas kept his eyes on what was happening as they walked out to the parking lot, he'd already texted the driver to be waiting and he saw the Limo getting ready to pull up as a black sedan came racing towards them.

Lucas lifted Riley in his arms and raced up the stairs, just missing being hit by the car as it drove back into the parking lot, a cigarette being flicked out the driver's side window.

Riley clung to Lucas, her heart racing like it never had before as her life has flashed in bits and pieces before her eyes.

The limo driver snapped a picture of the sedan's license plate before calling 911.

Lucas held Riley, his eyes closed tightly, "You're okay, baby, you're okay."

Riley couldn't hold back and began sobbing as Lucas cradled her in his arms.

"You're okay, Riley, you're safe now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He tried to sooth her as anger boiled in him.

When the police arrived Lucas gave a statement, and Riley tried as best she could through her shock. Her body was shaking the entire time. The limo driver gave the police the picture, pointed out the cigarette the driver flicked out the window.

Riley clung to Lucas as they sat in the Limo on the drive home. She could've died. Someone almost killed her tonight.

* * *

Lucas guided her up the steps of the porch. "You're safe here Riley. I promise you."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm safe." She kissed him, desperate to feel alive right now as they leaned against the giant stone column. "Take me, right here, right now Lucas."

"Riley . . ." He looked in her eyes, trying to determine if it was the alcohol, the shock, the need to feel alive.

"I need you right this second Lucas." She kissed him, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacked as she pulled his strong hard body against her.

She felt his hand slide up her thigh as she felt him pin her against the column. The cold night air hit her skin as he pulled the skirt of her dress up.

Riley couldn't tell you how he held her up, removed her panties, undid his own pants or anything, and she didn't care how it happened, just that it did as he entered her. Filling her exactly as she needed, wanted.

Lucas was under her spell the moment she kissed him, anything she wanted, she got, including this, right now. Her body clinging to him as they moved at a furious pace before hitting the peak and he exploded inside of her as she moaned his name with a husky voice in his ear.

They were still for a moment before Lucas pulled away just enough to let her stand and redo his pants.

She kissed him again, crying, "Come to bed with my Lucas."

"Of course" He let her guide him into the house, up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

Riley locked the door behind them, turning her back to Lucas, "Could you get my zipper?"

"Of course," he gulped as he pulled it down, revealing her bare back before he pushed the dress open.

Riley turned to face him, watching as the dress fell to the ground, here she stood naked in front of him as she reached up to start undo his tie and unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his strong arms.

"Riley . . ." Lucas watched as she tugged on his pants.

She lifted a finger to his lips, "Shh, I don't want to talk, I want to feel, I need to feel, I want and need to feel you. All of you Lucas."

He watched as her body dropped down his, her fingers encircling his erection moments before he felt the warmth of her mouth around him. His fingers combed the edge of her hair as she bobbed hungrily before pulling away, kissing a trail up his body before capturing his mouth with hers.

Lucas pulled her body up, wrapping her legs around him as he moved her to the bed.

Riley arched her body as he entered her, filling her again. Everything about this felt perfect, the way they touched each other, the way they kissed, she felt more alive when with him than she had in ages.

Her body shook with pleasure as she cried out his name, feeling his body collapse on hers as he began to massage her breasts in his hands, his mouth on one nipple and then the other.

She bit her lip when she felt his hand between her legs, teasing her sensitive nub as her body rocked with mini-spurts of pleasure.

Finally they broke apart, her heart pounding, her mind racing as she looked at this man in her bed; the only man she ever loved, the only man she ever would love, the only one who would ever complete her.

"What happens next Lucas?" She grabbed his hand to keep him from moving away from her.

He smiled, "I was going to put on my pants and go get some water from the kitchen."

"I don't mean that." She searched his eyes, hoping he understood, "You and me, what happens when this is all over?"

"Oh." He took her face in his hands, "I don't really know. I know you're not ready to discuss the future, I know you don't want me to say the words, but I think you already know Riley. I spent ten years without you; do you honestly think I would risk losing you again?"

"You'll hate me when this is over." She confessed her biggest fear as her hands covered his, her eyes locked with his, her eyes glossy with tears.

"Nothing is going to make me hate you." He searched her eyes, hoping she believed him. "Now, relax. You've had an exciting night. I'm going to get us some water, then I'm going to hold you and you'll fall asleep knowing you're safe in my arms."

Riley nodded as she watched him leave the room. She tried to relax in the bed, afraid to close her eyes as they began to feel heavy.

He wasn't gone long, returning with two bottles opening one for her. "Drink up; you'll be hung over in the morning."

"Thank you, for, everything." She took a long sip from the bottle, "Do you think my stalker was at the party?"

"They at least knew you would be there." He told her, not wanting to reveal his main suspect. "Don't worry about that now. The police can trace the license plate and we'll find whoever this is."

Riley felt his arms slip around her, her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes, starting to drift to sleep. "I love you Lucas."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head knowing she was falling asleep, he knew she loved him, but also knew she wasn't ready to really say it. "I know sweetheart. Get some sleep."

She sighed, "Don't hate me, please."

"I won't."

"You will, when I tell you Gabe is your son."

Before Lucas could say anything he heard her soft snore. Had she just said what he thought she said?

His mind raced. Was it possible?

He pulled away from her slowly, sitting up in the bed as he tried to think. He and Riley had always used protection, except when they didn't. Hell they'd been together a handful of times since he came back into her life and about half that time hadn't used condoms.

He found himself pacing, was that why she only had baby pictures of Gabe hanging? Why Farkle had been so cagey when he asked for the boy's birthday?

Why would Riley keep this from him?

 _Because she thought you cheated on her, she obviously found out she was pregnant after you broke up._

Was this what Dominic had been hinting at?

Was this why Farkle and Zay were so protective of her, so afraid of him breaking her heart?

Lucas needed air; he grabbed his phone and raced out of her room, out of the house, walking to the edge of the property as he had not that long before.

He didn't care what time it was, he pulled up the number knowing that if anyone was going to be straight with him, it would be Josh.

" _Dude, do you know how late it is?"_

"Be honest with me Josh, you're the only one who will. Is Gabe my son?"

Silence for a long moment, except for background noise as he was obviously trying not to wake someone—Maya.

" _Probably, he looks like you and not Farkle." Josh chuckled a little, "Sorry, why are you asking, shouldn't you ask Riley?"_

"She's sleeping, we had a run in with her stalker this evening, as she was drifting to sleep she asked that I not hate her, I said I wouldn't, and then she said I would when she tells me that Gabe is my son." Lucas could feel the sadness washing over him.

 _Josh sighed, "Listen, take a deep breath. Calm down before you talk to Riley about this. Just remember that you were gone, she thought you betrayed her, and that she probably thought she was doing the right thing for Gabe."_

Lucas wanted to punch someone, he knew Josh was right, "Did you ever find out who was sending Maya money?"

" _Dominic Monaghan, dude, she's also getting letters like Riley. She doesn't know I found them and read them, I was going to talk to her about it tomorrow she has the day off."_

"Dominic was at the party tonight." He looked back to the house, "Thanks for the information Josh."

" _Lucas, you love her. She loves you. Don't be mad, let her explain, it sounds like keeping it a secret is punishing her enough."_

"Go back to Maya." Lucas ended the call and looked up at the stars, they weren't as bright and plentiful as back in Texas but the sky was full of them. He just wished they had answers for him.

Lucas stayed outside, his mind trying to sort out what he was feeling, what he needed to do, what the best course of action was.

The sun was starting to rise and he went back in the house, he went to his room. While showering he found himself crying as he thought about how twisted the entire situation was. How could he pretend he didn't know?

He dressed and went into Riley's room, sitting on the window seat, waiting for her to wake up.

It killed him that he knew she had her reasons for not telling him, hell he did vanish all those years ago, how could she tell him even if she'd wanted to.

He should've fought for her. If he had, he wouldn't have lost all that time with her . . . and their son.

"Lucas?" Riley was waking up, reaching for him in the bed.

He went to the side, "Hey baby." His heart filled with love as her chestnut eyes landed on him.

She reached up to touch her head, feeling the pounding alcohol induced headache, "Far too much champagne and excitement last night."

She had no idea. He smiled, "Yeah, listen, I've been thinking. I don't think it's safe here anymore. I think I need to take you to the ranch."

Riley shook her head, "Lucas, I don't want to run away."

He took her face in his hands, "Riley, I'm not going to argue with you about this. I think I know who your stalker is, and the only way to catch them is to get you as far away from here as possible. I'm going to take you, Farkle, and Zay to the ranch today. It'll be good for you to see your son."

 _It had only been a dream, you didn't tell him._ Riley held a sigh of relief, and then felt regret swallow her up. "Who do you think it is?"

"Dominic, he has access to your schedule, he has an obsession with you, and some other things I've found out. I need you to be in Texas, to be safe. Besides, you've been apart from your son for too long." He closed his eyes every time he mentioned Gabe; it was the only way he wouldn't give it away. "Pack, I'm going to tell Farkle and Zay, and then I'm going to set a trap for Dominic."

"How?"

"I have the perfect bait, Maya."

"Maya?" She was either not awake enough, so hungover this made no sense, or just confused, maybe a mixture of all three.

Lucas stared into her eyes, "Trust me, I love you, and I will do everything I can to protect you baby."

Riley threw her arms around him, terrified of how this was going to playout, just needing the comfort of his embrace for a moment.


	11. Chapter 11: Hope You Got What You Came F

**Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Eleven: Hope You Got What You Came For**

Maya was awake when the phone rang and she picked it up, glancing at the caller ID she realized it was for Josh. She nudged him, "Phone."

"Dude, do you know how late it is?" Josh sat on the edge of the bed, his hands running through his hair.

Maya watched as she got up off the bed, obviously looking for a quiet place to talk and not wake her more then she already was. But she was curious.

"Probably, he looks like you and not Farkle." Josh chuckled a little, "Sorry, why are you asking, shouldn't you ask Riley?"

Ask Riley what? He looks like you and not Farkle? Who the hell was Josh talking to?

Josh sighed, "Listen, take a deep breath, Calm down before you talk to Riley about this. Just remember that you were gone, she thought you betrayed her, and that she probably thought she was doing the right thing for Gabe."

Maya was tired, but awake enough to know this wasn't a normal conversation. She could see the tension on Josh's face.

"Dominic Monaghan, dude, she's also getting letters like Riley. She doesn't know I found them and read them, I was going to talk to her about it tomorrow she has the day off."

 _He knows about the letters? He read them? Riley is getting letters like them as well? What the fuck was going on?_

"Lucas, you love her. She loves you. Don't be mad, let her explain, it sounds like keeping it a secret is punishing her enough."

Lucas?

Maya sat down on the bed, confusion washing over her, and anger.

The door opened and Josh stopped as soon as he saw Maya wide awake.

"What the fuck is going on Josh?"

"How much did you hear?" He gripped his phone tightly, silently cursing Lucas for having to call in the middle of the night.

"Only your side of the conversation, which was very fascinating, like I have so many questions right now; I'm trying to decide where to start."

Josh nodded, "Well, I should be honest with you. I am not actually a location scout for a movie studio. I'm a private investigator; I was actually hired to find you."

Maya wrapped her arms around you, "Who hired you?"

"Lucas Friar."

"Why would he want to find me?"

Josh tilted his head, "He and Riley want answers, and they deserve answers about what happened over a decade ago."

"Are they together?"

Josh took a deep breath and moved to sit on the bed, thankful she didn't move away from him. "Lucas was hired to protect Riley from a stalker; someone has been sending her letters in a red envelope that are very sexual explicit and violent. He is the owner and operator of a security firm called Mad Dog Security; he started when he left the Navy SEALS."

"He joined the Navy?"

"He left right after you broke them up, he was searching for something and found it in the Navy, and became a SEAL."

Maya nodded, "Someone is stalking Riley?"

"Yeah, and I would guess they're sending you the same letters." He picked his camera bag up from the floor and took out the envelopes he'd taken from the gallery a few days away. "These are almost exactly like what Riley has been sent."

Maya didn't speak, "I don't open those for a reason."

"Maya, do you know who sends these?"

She could feel the tears glossing over her eyes, "Dominic, he sends them."

"How do you know?"

"He's sent them for years." She crawled off the bed, going to the closet and pulled out a shoebox full of red envelopes.

Josh started pulling them out, "Why would you keep these?"

"They were nice at first." She was trying so hard not to cry, "They were romantic love notes, and then somewhere along the way it changed."

"What was your relationship with Dominic?"

She dug her hand into her hair, "We were sleeping together, I thought it was something more than just sex. I realize now he used me to get to Riley."

It all made sense to Josh now, this guy had convinced Maya he would give her the world, only instead he used her to get to her friend and then tossed her away with some hush money every year. He pulled her into a hug, "It's going to be okay."

Maya clung to him as she cried, "I really believed him, I believed everything he would tell me."

"It's okay." Josh smoothed her hair as he rocked her. "He's going to be out of your life once and for all, I promise."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out."

Maya pulled back wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, "Who was Lucas asking about? Why is he mad at Riley?"

"That's something the two of them need to sort out. I would not want to be anywhere near the two of them when he confronts her."

"Her kid, he's not Farkle's is he?"

Josh just nodded, "Get some sleep."

"Why aren't you running away from me?"

He gave her a smile, "Why would I?"

"I'm broken, I'm a mess."

"That might be, but you don't feel broken to me, you don't seem like a mess to me." His eyes searched her, "Maya, you are amazing, you are precious, you are beautiful."

She kissed him, not knowing how to respond, feeling her hands rake through his hair, her legs straddling him.

His hands slid up her legs, pulling her in close to him. His hands finding their way under her baggy Fort Lewis t-shirt, moving from her back towards the front, his hands cupping her breasts and he can hear the hum of pleasure escape as they continued to kiss.

Maya pulled back just long enough to pull off her shirt and then push Josh back on the bed as her hands worked to remove his pants.

"Maya, we don't have to." He cautioned.

"I know, but I want to, don't you?"

He smiled kissing her, rolling her onto the bed so that he was on top of her as he began to explore her body, each of them shedding whatever clothes they could.

Maya grabbed a condom from her nightstand, rolling it onto him before she felt him pin her under him before he thrust into her.

Her body begged him to move faster, deeper, as their bodies moved together. She could feel the fireworks of pleasure shooting through her body as his tensed with pleasure and her name escaping his lips.

* * *

Lucas pounded on Zay and then Farkle's door, waiting for them each to open their doors. Both men stood half asleep, glaring at him.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong?" Zay leaned against the frame, almost cuddling up to it.

"Someone tried to run Riley down last night, pack your bags, we're going to Texas."

"What? We can't just run away." Farkle knew this was the last thing Riley would want.

Lucas stood straight and tall, "I'm not in the mood to argue, Riley has already agreed so pack your fucking bags."

Farkle and Zay looked at each other and nodded, knowing they wouldn't argue with their former friend.

"You have an hour, Farkle I also need you to call the record company, tell them Riley is going to Durango, Colorado for the next three days."

"Why there?"

"Because the bait is there." Lucas was trying to channel his anger, his pain that was bubbling inside of him.

"What bait man?"

"Maya"

Farkle and Zay came out from their rooms.

"Would it be possible to get an explanation of all of this?" Farkle put his hand up.

"I'll explain on the plane, I need to go call Josh."

The two friends watched as Lucas stormed away, "Dude, he's mad."

"Well if someone tried to kill Riley, I get it."

"No man, it's more. The way he snapped at you."

Farkle looked to Zay, "Well hopefully we'll find out on the plane."

* * *

"Fuck" Josh heard his phone ring and he rolled away from Maya to answer it, "Yes Lucas, what do you want?"

" _I'm setting a trap for Dominic. I'm coming to Durango after I get Riley and the guys to the ranch."_

"Wait what?" Josh sat up, "What are you planning?"

" _Dominic is going to think that Riley is coming to Durango. Farkle has set that with her schedule with the record company. Dominic will not want Riley and Maya seeing each other right?"_

"Yeah, probably, so what you want to show up here and trap him?"

" _Yeah, basically, do you want Riley and Maya safe and free of this bastard?"_

Josh looked down at Maya who was waking up now, "Yeah, I do want them safe. Just text me the details and I'll hopefully have everything we'll need.

" _I'll call you before I get on my flight."_

"I'll see you, when I see you." Josh looked over at Maya, "Lucas is coming, to trap Dominic."

"I'm sorry what?"

"He's sending Riley somewhere safe with Farkle and Zay, but making Dominic think she's coming here." Josh started grabbing his clothes, pulling them on as he paced around the room thinking, "I should send you somewhere safe."

"I'm not leaving Josh." Maya held the blanket against her body, "This is my home, I started this, I should be here when it ends."

Josh stopped, seeing the strength in her eyes before he kissed, "I love you." It slipped out and he grabbed his stuff, "I'll be back, I'm going to go check of the hotel and check what I have with me."

Maya nodded, "How long before you think they'll be here?"

"We still have hours at the very least. Lucas will text me when he's on the flight out." Josh was at the door, looking to see if he'd forgotten anything.

"Josh!"

"Yeah?" He looked up seeing her smile.

"I love you to."

He smiled and came back giving her a long kiss before pulling away, "You will be safe, I promise."

* * *

Lucas was thankful that Farkle had secured the Minkus International private jet, arranging for the flight to have an _emergency_ landing in Texas, while the flight plan had them going to Colorado. This way Lucas could get them off and safe, before he continued on.

"Okay, we're all here. So you plan on filling us in, or not?" Farkle looked across at Lucas, seeing a tension that hadn't been there yesterday.

"The three of you are going to Texas; Clark Griffin will meet you at the airport. He's been in charge of protecting your son and your parents Riley. I will continue on to Colorado, where I will meet up with Josh, whose been investigating Maya."

"Could you explain the Josh investigating Maya bit, please?" Riley knew he'd had someone but, how was it her uncle, that wasn't his job.

Lucas tried to take a calming breath, "Josh just tells people he works for a movie studio. It's a great cover; people are more open to it than others he's tried. He's a private investigator, has been for years."

"And when you needed someone to check on Maya, you played on her old crush on him, didn't you?" Farkle was impressed with the evil genius of that.

"Yes, I figured if I couldn't leave to find out, then it had to be someone she'd been willing to open up to." He looked from Riley to Farkle several times. Wondering how long they planned to keep Gabe a secret from him.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Riley leaned close to him.

Lucas pulled away, trying to focus, he couldn't let her too close, and afraid his anger would bubble over. "Josh and I will be waiting at Maya's home. Dominic should think you'll be in Durango. He knows that Maya is there, the last thing he would want is the two of you talking. From what Josh has reported, Dominic really did a number on Maya. Were you aware they were sleeping together?"

"What?" All three asked at once.

"I mean I thought she was seeing someone, but when she said she slept with you, I thought it was well you." Farkle confessed, "I'm sorry for thinking you would do that to Riley, I know how much you loved her then, and I realize it's not something you would do."

"Apology accepted Farkle." Lucas felt a pang of sadness, they had all believed the worst, but could he really blame them. He did run off never to be heard from again.

"Lucas?" Riley reached out, her fingers just barely grazing his arm before he pulled away.

He was tense over knowing who her stalker was, how it all seemed to tie together. That's what it had to be, unless . . . her eyes widened as she looked at him, it hadn't been a dream had it? She'd confessed to him that Gabe was his right before falling asleep, and now he did hate her.

"Sorry, what?" He'd realized what he'd done as he saw the sadness in her eyes and then some sort of recognition.

"I'm going to Durango with you." She was firm in her voice, tone and stature.

"No way, you need to be at the ranch where it's safe."

She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly and made direct eye contact with him. "I am going to Durango with you, no ifs, ands or buts about it."

"It's not a good idea Riley."

"Yeah well I'm full of bad ideas." She reached up with her free hand, resting it on his cheek, "If you are going to confront Dominic, hell even Maya, you are doing it with me or not at all."

"It's dangerous Riley, I'm here to protect you from the danger."

"You're here for more than that, and you know it Lucas, you know it here." Her hand dropped down to cover his beating heart, "You also know you'll do anything I ask of you, so you know that it's not worth fighting about this. I'm coming to Durango, and when Dominic is finally arrested, you can decide if you hate me or not."

"I don't hate you." He confessed, knowing the words were true, and realizing he hated himself if he hated either of them.

She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears, "We will get our answers, even to questions you might not know you have yet. But we do this together, Riley and Lucas. Lucas and Riley. Liley. Rucas."

He reached up, wiping away a tear that had fallen, "Fine, you can come."

* * *

Topanga and Cory were both pacing back and forth in the living room of the ranch. Gabe was off playing a video game with one of the other security guys when the doors opened and Farkle, Zay and Clark came in.

"Where's Riley?" Cory demanded to know.

Zay and Farkle looked to each other, afraid to be the one to break the news. Finally Farkle stepped forward, "She insisted that she go to Durango with Lucas."

"Durango? What's going on boys?" Topanga stood in front of Cory as she looked at her daughters two best friends.

"Well," Zay started, "Lucas and Josh think they've figured out that Dominic has not only been stalking Riley, but Maya as well."

"Maya?" Cory's voice coated with disgust and worry all at the same time.

"I think you should sit down." Farkle suggested to his former in-laws.

Topanga pulled Cory down onto the couch as they looked up at the two young men. "Go on."

"Well, apparently back in the day Dominic was seeing Maya, but they weren't telling anyone. So he was able to convince Maya that Lucas was bad for Riley's career. It all culminated when Maya went to Riley and told her that she and Lucas slept together."

"Cory, it never happened." Zay interjected, "Lucas never cheated on Riley, Maya apparently admitted that now to Josh."

"Maya also wrote Lucas a letter attempting to copy Riley's handwriting breaking up with him."

"So when Riley wouldn't answer his calls, or talk to him, he ran off and joined the Navy, later becoming a SEAL."

"You should know sir," Farkle braced himself for this moment, "Lucas is Gabe's biological father. Riley and I even though we were married, were never that close."

Cory nodded. "How does this get to the current stalker situation and how is my brother involved?"

"Well it seems Lucas and Josh became friends when he got out of the SEALs. Lucas asked for Josh's help tracking down Maya, and getting information out of her."

Topanga continued to listen as Zay and Farkle gave as much information as they could before she finally spoke, "Does Lucas know about Gabe?"

"We think he put it together, Riley has been adamant about not telling him until she's ready." Farkle sank down onto a chair.

Cory rose from his seat, "So let me get this straight, my daughter convinced Lucas to let her go into a dangerous situation involving my baby brother, their former best friend, and a deranged psycho who almost killed her last night?"

"Yeah, it was weird man." Zay's mind flashed to the moment on the plane, "It was like they were saying one thing, and meaning like five other things the way they spoke and looked at each other."

"Let's get married, let's have kids, you said!" Cory sank back down to the couch.

"You listened." Topanga shrugged, "Okay, so they're what hoping that Dominic is just going to show up in Durango because he _thinks_ Riley might be going to confront Maya?"

"Kind of, it's Lucas' plan, we're just trusting that they're all safe when it's all said and done."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you convinced me to bring you." Lucas shook his head as he drove the rental car into town.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll catch the bad guy, find out why Maya broke us up, you can start hating me again, it'll be great." Riley sat in the passenger seat, trying to focus on the view of the mountains in the distance.

Lucas shook his head, "I won't hate you, no matter what you tell me Riley, I won't hate you." He stared straight ahead.

"You'll have every right to hate me."

"I won't hate you; I'll hate myself for running away Riley." His voice was louder than he'd meant for it to be, and she sat silently, watching him.

She simply nodded and turned the radio on, assaulted with her own voice, "God, I hate that one." She turned the station.

Lucas chuckled, "That was you, wasn't it? How can you hate it?"

"Because Dominic made me put it on the album," She threw her hands in the air, "So how is this going to work? Are you and Josh going to bust him, _Catch a Predator_ style? Have Maya invite him in for lemonade and them boom, 'Hi I'm Lucas Friar and I'm Josh Matthews, have a seat Dominic', like that?"

Lucas tried to fight the smile, "Not exactly, maybe the lemonade part."

"Is it wrong I'm more nervous about seeing her then I am about him?"

"I don't think so; you know that you've got me to protect you from Dominic, plus Josh. Maya, she's a wildcard in all of this." He told her as he turned onto her street. "But, I need you to take a deep breath, count to ten because this house, right here, is hers."

Riley closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten wondering if she would even recognize the woman who had once been her best friend. "Okay, let's do this."

Lucas nodded as he grabbed the bags and led her up the front walkway. He rang the doorbell and waited until they were face to face with the past.

"Lucas!" Josh said before even looking out the door, "Niece!"

"Uncle Josh, I didn't believe it until I saw it." Riley felt sick.

Josh looked to Lucas, "I didn't realize you were coming Riles."

"She didn't give me a choice." Lucas confessed, "So can we come in."

"Yeah, let's just get the awkward out of the way." Josh gulped as he opened the door wider and then closed it before calling out, "Maya, we've got company."

Riley tried to ignore the photos that included her, her friends as she heard the footsteps and turned to see her former best friend standing in this room.

"Hello" It was simple, Maya had been nervous about seeing Lucas again, positive he would hate her, and she was a bit terrified when she saw what he looked like now. He was like an action star; he probably could've become one if he'd wanted. It took her a moment to notice her, she couldn't be real, and she couldn't really be here, standing in her living room, could she.

The air was heavy and silent as both women took tentative steps towards the other. They were about an arm's length apart when Maya saw the anger burning in Riley's eyes, and then felt the sting as her hand clapped across her face.

Josh and Lucas were both stunned as to what they'd just witnessed. Riley was biting her lip and shaking her hand out to deal with her own stinging pain as Lucas grabbed her to keep a total catfight from breaking out.

Josh pulled Maya into his arms, but she stayed silent.

Riley's eyes drilled at her former friend, "Do you know what your little game stole from me Maya? Do you? It stole ten years with the man I love. It stole every dream I ever had. It stole my son's father from his life. Are you okay that you did that to a child?"

Maya pushed Josh off of her as she surged towards Riley and Lucas, "I'm sorry, I was a fucking idiot. As soon as I did it, once it was all done, I regretted it. That's part of why I left, that's why I ran away, to here."

"Yeah, you're doing quite well for yourself aren't you? Or is it the hush money Dominic's been paying you all this time?" Riley was struggling to break free from Lucas' grip, attempting to lunge for Maya.

"Riley!" Lucas' voice snapped her back to reality. "Now is not the time. We have bigger fish to fry."

"Lucas is right, can the two of you be in the same room or are we going to have to separate you? Because I don't want either of you down here when Dominic shows up" Josh pulled Maya closer to him, worried that even a look could send them into a catfight.

Riley tensed her body in Lucas' embrace, "I think we could be adult enough to be in the same room for a few hours if we must."

"We just won't talk, or look at each other." Maya took a calming breath still feeling the sting from Riley's slap.

Lucas kissed the top of Riley's head, "Just focus positive energy Riles, think about how once this is done you'll get to see Gabe, and you won't have to worry about Dominic again."

Riley looked up into his meadow green eyes, she gave him a smile, unsure of what to say, knowing they would talk about it once this was all over. "Thank you."

"Go, let Josh and I handle this."

Maya's phone rang, the caller id displaying Dominic's name. She picked it up, putting it on speaker, "Hello?"

"I'm three blocks away Maya, we need to speak." His voice was panicked, caked with fear.

"I'm at home. The door is open, I'll make some lemonade."

"Great baby, I've missed you."

Maya closed her eyes tightly, "I've missed you to. Bye."

Josh and Lucas looked to each other before nodding in some unspoken code as the started setting up equipment quickly and both checking their guns.

Josh carried an old Colt Detective Special, which he thankfully hadn't had to use in the field, it looked like nothing compared to Lucas' SIG P266. Both men went towards the kitchen; Josh kept his eyes on Maya while Lucas watched the door.

Riley was up at the top of the stairs, watching, waiting, terrified of what could happen down below.

The front door opened, and there he was; Dominic was really entering Maya's home as if it was nothing.

"Babe, I'm here."

"Just a minute" Maya called from the kitchen, watching as Josh signaled for to go into the living room. "Hey, long time no see."

Dominic smiled as he watched her, "God I missed you." He pulled her against him, "I should take you up to the bedroom right now and show you how much."

"But you won't?"

"No, I've come to warn you, to protect you."

Maya pulled away, "Warn me of what?"

"Riley, Lucas, they're looking for you."

"Why would they look for me? They hate me, I destroyed them." Maya folded her arms over her chest.

Dominic shrugged, "All I know is he's back, sniffing around her. You know how bad he is for her."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Maya's stomach knotted as he got close to her.

"Fuck him." Dominic brought his fingers to her hair, "Come on baby, fuck him for me. I'll make it worth it."

Maya closed her eyes, "I'm not going to. I did enough to them. If Lucas and Riley are back in each other's lives, nothing is going to keep them apart."

Dominic chuckled, "You act like they're some great love, he's just some meathead. Riley needs a real man."

"Like you?" Maya moved towards him aggressively, "That's what this is all about isn't it, that you want Riley. What do you think she's going to do, fuck you? Give you the night you've been dreaming of for a decade? Is that why you write those sick letters to me, because you want to fuck her?"

Dominic grabbed Maya, pinning her to the wall. It was then he heard the click of a gun behind him.

"Let her go Dominic." Lucas watched as he released Maya and she raced up the stairs. "You know, I never did like you. I should've never let you near Riley or Maya."

Dominic laughed, "What are you going to do kill me? You don't have the balls to do that?"

Lucas' voice was thick and gruff, "You wouldn't be the first man I killed. Now the FBI is on their way, I've got a powerful handgun right at your back, and my buddy back there, has a classic in his hand. I was a sniper, so you can bet I'm an amazing shot, and so is my friend."

"You'll never be able to prove I did anything." Dominic laughed, his body shaking before Lucas pinned him against the wall.

"I'll testify against you Dom." Maya was on the stairs watching the scene, "I have every letter you ever sent me saved. I bet the FBI has a copy of every letter you sent Riley as well."

Dominic tried to lunge towards Maya, but he couldn't move with Lucas' force on him.

Maya moved behind Josh, who seemed steady as he held his aim.

"Lucas, how does it feel knowing that Riley fucked another man? That she had his kid?" Dominic laughed, not expecting to be flipped around, but it gave him what he needed, a chance to create a struggle. It was then he reached for Lucas' wrist, trying to get the gun.

Lucas fought back as the two men moved about the room, punches thrown, elbows jabbed.

Riley was frozen with fear at the top of the stairs watching until the silence in the room was broken by the sound of Lucas' gun firing not once but twice.

Dominic collapsed to the floor, blood pooling near his heart.

Lucas collapsed against the wall, a pool of blood collecting on his chest.

"Lucas!" Riley cried as she raced down the stairs and to his side, "Lucas, don't leave me. Don't leave me Lucas."

"I won't." He barely spoke before passing out.


	12. Chapter 12: Tomorrow

_Author Note: So . . . that last chapter . . . You all were all Lucas fired up. Keep those reviews/reactions coming._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Twelve: Tomorrow**

Riley had always hated hospitals; she avoided them as much as possible. But now she was stuck in a private waiting room with Josh and Maya, while doctors worked on Lucas.

How long had they been here, waiting? It felt like years.

He had to be okay.

She couldn't lose him now.

Not after everything, not before everything.

She remembered the day Gabe was born, she had made Farkle promise that no matter how much she begged for him to call Lucas when she was drugged up he wouldn't do it. And he hadn't. She had asked him so many times to call him. God how she wished he had.

How much would be different if Lucas had been called that September morning. Would he have come?

Of course he would, maybe not right away; Riley understood he was probably in his training then, but first chance he got, he would've come to meet his son. He would've taken any chance he could to be part of Gabe's life.

They would be married by now, she was sure of it, they would've had more kids, they would've had a beautiful life.

Now he might not even get to know his son, Riley may never get to explain, apologize, beg for his forgiveness.

"He'll be okay Riley." Josh tried to tell her every so often, but he wasn't sure who he was really trying to convince her or himself.

"He has to be." Riley rose from the hospital chair, pacing around the small floor.

The door opens and a doctor comes in, "Mrs. Friar?" He looks, not sure who the wife is.

"That's me." Riley jumped towards him; she knew it might be the only way to get information from this man. "How's Lucas?"

"Well, he's very lucky; the bullet only grazed him, but it did hit an artery, which is why there was so much blood. He passed out from the shock."

"So he's going to be okay?" Riley felt like she could finally breathe again.

He nodded, "Yes, he'll have to take it easy for a while as he heals but he should be perfectly fine. He's sedated right now, but he'll be up soon. You can go see him in a few minutes."

"So no bullet in him, the bleeding has stopped?" Riley could only remember how much blood there had been, knowing it would haunt her nightmares for years to come.

"Yes, he's all patched up. I'll be in to check on him later this evening."

Riley turned to her Uncle, hugging him, "He's okay, he's fine."

"I told you he would be Riles." Josh hugged her, feeling her tears of joy dampen his shirt. "You better tell Lucas you're his wife, wouldn't want them busting up your visit if they find out it's not true."

"He'll go along with it, you know he will." Riley sighed.

"Riley," Josh looked down at his niece, "He doesn't hate you for keeping Gabe a secret, he hates himself for not fighting for you. He will never and could never hate you. He is far too in love with you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the first night I saw him a few years ago, he lit up at just the mention of you." Josh gave her a soft smile, "You guys will work this out, you'll figure it out, you both know how much you'll lose if you don't."

"Thanks Uncle Josh." She gave him a tight hug before going to the hall to find Lucas' room.

Josh turned to Maya, "So, I think we need to talk."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

Riley took a deep calming breath before she entered Lucas' room. He was still asleep as she pulled a chair up close to the bed and sat down, taking his hand in hers.

"You scared the life out of me Cowboy." She kissed his fingers. "We have a lot to talk about when you wake up. Like I guess I let a little secret out last night. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you. Terrified you would hate me for keeping it a secret."

She reached up to caress his face, her fingers teasing the edge of his beard, "You are my hero Lucas, in so many ways. We both made mistakes when we were younger, there are things I wish I could take back, but I can't. All we have is the future, and if you think you've got a future that doesn't include me and our son then you're crazy. You're stuck with us."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "You are going to love Gabe, and he is going to love you so much. He has your eyes, and he gets that same smirk you have.

"You know I've spent ten years trying to forget you, to let you go, but I never could. So when you walked into the dance studio I was terrified, especially since I didn't know the truth. I was afraid you would take Gabe from me if you found out, but I realize now you never would." She kissed his fingers again.

"You know what I've thought of over the last decade, sometimes the night Gabe was conceived—the night of the open mic, by the way. Or that conversation we had the next day, where we both suggested Gabe for a name of our future son. I would remember all the good, like our first kiss on the subway, or when you had your moment. Do you remember that Lucas? We were at the ski resort, you sat with me on the couch by the fire in the lodge after I'd sprained my ankle. You gave up snowboarding to hang out with me."

"You got off on some silly tangent about something and I kissed you." His voice was dry as he looked towards her through half open eyes.

"Yeah you did." She bit her lip, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Hey." She rubbed his hands with hers, "So, apparently you are going to be fine. All the bullet did was graze you, but also an artery, must be all that muscle you've got."

He chuckled a little until he realized how much that hurt and started to cough.

"Should I get the doctor?"

"No, please don't, just keep talking to me."

"Well I was kind of done."

"What happened?"

"Dominic and you struggled over the gun, you shot him, you got grazed." She reached up again caressing his cheek, "He's down in the morgue, and you are still here with me."

He smiled, "Thank God."

"Oh and if anyone asks, I'm your wife, I had to make sure they would tell me what was going on with you."

"I like that?"

"You like what?"

"You being my wife."

Riley tried to fight the smile, "Well I think that's something we can discuss once you're feeling better."

"I have a feeling we've got a long list of things to talk about, but I have to know, how does your hand feel?"

Riley was confused, "My hands are fine, why?"

"That slap you gave Maya, it sounded like it hurt."

She cringed at the memory, "Is it wrong it felt good and bad at the same time?"

He shook his head as best he could, "Nope, makes perfect sense to me. I never expected it though."

"I didn't either; I kind of just did it."

"I think I'll take you fainting over being slapped." He teased.

"I should let you get some more rest."

"Screw rest, I don't want you going anywhere." His hand grabbed hers.

She smiled, "Then I won't."

"I guess we won't be having sex against any columns anytime soon." He winced as he looked at his shoulder.

"Probably not." She leaned in close, "But it was pretty hot, wasn't it?"

"It was; it always is." He looked into her eyes, "I love you, you know that don't you."

She nodded, "Yeah, I've kind of suspected for a while. You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, you told me last night."

"Oh, is that all I told you?" She raised an eyebrow as she watched him.

"No, it's not. I don't hate you Riley, I hate myself for missing out on everything, I hate that I'm jealous as hell that you married Farkle, and Gabe calls him Dad."

Riley nodded, "Farkle and I were married in name only. We kissed like twice. He wasn't you; it's always only ever been you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." She let her fingers trace along his hand, "So I think I've got this figured you. You have only ever slept with me, and I have only ever slept with you."

He couldn't hold back the smile, "Thank God, it was driving me crazy thinking you and Farkle had, well, you know."

"I'm going to have Josh bring our bags later. He and Maya are talking right now."

"You two getting along?"

"We sat on different sides of the waiting room." She reached up, brushing her hand over his blonde hair, "You know, she did, what she did, her reasons don't matter anymore. How can they? You and I both reacted the way we did, and that's on us. We can't change it, and I just don't see how anything she says now can make it better, can you?"

"I don't know, but you're right we did react the way we did." He looked down, processing everything, "Tell me about the day you found out you were pregnant."

"Oh, well," Riley looked down before meeting his meadow green eyes, "It started out exiting. I was a little freaked out, but I felt like you and I; we could handle it. I took three different tests just to be sure. I put them in a bag and brought them into my room. I was trying to figure out how to tell you, and I decided to give you one of the tests, in a Ziploc of course."

"Good to know." He smiled and then realized something, "So you found out before Maya's lie?"

"Hours before." She confessed, "I was working on the whole thing I was setting up to tell you when she came in. She told me you two slept together, and I couldn't wrap my head around it, here I was pregnant with your child and she was going into details about what the two of you did."

Riley turned a little green as she pulled away, "Gross, she was probably giving details about Dominic."

"Don't think about that." He reached for her hand, "So, what was in that note you wrote to me, the one I never got?"

"I wrote it really quickly, I wanted you to meet me, and I figured if you didn't show, that meant you picked Maya."

"And since I didn't get that letter, I didn't show up." Lucas sighed, "How did Zay and Farkle find out you were pregnant?"

Riley turned red, "I was crying over you, and Zay was looking for something, tissues maybe, and he found the tests. They've been by my side pretty much since. Both offered to marry me."

Lucas threw his head back, looking up at the hospital ceiling, "Tell me about the day Gabe was born, please."

"Well, how can I deny you, you are the one laying in a hospital bed after being shot." She kissed his hand, "He came a few days early, it was late at night when labor started, and the guys took me to the hospital. I um, I made Farkle promise not to call you. No matter how much I begged him to when I was drugged up, or in pain, or whatever. And I did beg, I think I even asked Zay, and he almost did. Not that we knew where you were."

"I would've been in training, but I would've gotten to you as soon as I could."

"I know," She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Um, so after hours and hours of labor, I'm this sweaty, disgusting mess, I'm cranky and mean, and then his beautiful little boy is pushed from my body. The moment I heard him cry, and held him I was so in love with him. I named him Gabriel Joseph Lucas Matthews."

"Not Minkus?"

"No, not Minkus."

"So, do I ever get to see a picture of him?"

Riley felt so ridiculous, "Oh my gosh, you've never really seen him have you." She pulled her phone up, "Oh here's a good one. Mom sent it to me yesterday actually."

Lucas took the phone, allowing his eyes a few moments to adjust to the screen as he saw his son for the first time, sitting on the front steps of his ranch house. He felt his heart swell, and he knew it would do so even more when they finally met, "I think he has your smile."

"Everyone says that, maybe I just see so much of you, I can't see it." She watched him for a moment, "Get some rest, I'll be here. I'm not leaving you Lucas; you're going to get sick of me before you know it."

"I could never get sick of you, besides we've been apart far too long."

* * *

"You and Dominic didn't end when you left New York, did it?" Josh asked once he and Maya were alone in the waiting room.

"No, we didn't, technically we never ended." Maya looked up at him, "He'd show up every so often, say the right things and yeah, I was under his spell again."

Josh felt sick, "Did you love him?"

"No."

"Why were you with him then?"

Maya stood up from her seat, pacing for a moment before she looked at Josh, "I felt like that's what I deserved after what I did. So I kept up with Dominic whenever he showed up, as punishment."

Josh nodded, hoping he really did understand but he wasn't sure he did.

"So when are you going back to wherever you live? As soon as Riley and Lucas are gone I'm betting."

"Who said I was leaving you?" Josh did get it, he realized now. "I'm not leaving, and if I am, you're coming with me."

"What? No. I'm nothing but trouble for your family. Look at everything I've done to hurt Riley and Lucas. Because of what I did he didn't know he had a kid for almost a decade."

"Maya, I meant it when I told you that I love you." He reached for her but she pulled away.

She sat back in the corner, "You were always a beautiful dream I couldn't have Josh, that hasn't changed."

"You can have me."

"No, I can't, I don't deserve you."

Josh moved in front of her, cupping her face in his hands, "Maya, stop punishing yourself. You deserve a chance at whatever this is between us, so let's give it a try, let's figure this out."

"You don't live here, Mr. Private Investigator."

"I can live anywhere and do my job from anywhere."

"How many woman have you seduced as part of your job?"

"I didn't seduce you as part of the job." He kissed her, "Everything between you and I was real, please believe that, see it, accept it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve you."

"Every woman has the exact love life she wants." Josh tilted her head up to look in his eyes, "Stop punishing yourself, I know you want to try with me, so let's do it."

"Hey Josh." Riley was at the door, "Would you go and get my and Lucas' bags please?"

Josh looked at his niece, "Yeah, sure."

"I'll talk to her." Riley was stiff, but knew it had to happen.

"You sure?"

"Yes, we'll talk. I promise I won't slap her again."

"Okay then, um I'll be back in like thirty minutes." Josh backed out of the room watching as Riley sat across from Maya.

"I obviously made him watch _The Wedding Date_ a few times too many."

"I knew that sounded familiar." Maya cracked a smile, "How is Lucas?"

"Good, chatty. I made him get some more rest; he's just full of questions."

Maya nodded as she looked at her former best friend, "I bet; I'm sure you both are."

"The past is the past Maya, we can't change it. Farkle hasn't figured out time travel just yet." Riley smile, "I am furious at you, I might be for a very long time. But you and my Uncle seem to have something, special. I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. You need to feel what you feel Maya, and if what you feel for Josh is love, feel it. Embrace it, life is dark, cold, lonely without it. Sometimes you don't realize just how much so until you have it back and almost lose it again."

"You and Ranger Rick really are one of those great love stories huh?"

"We're no Cory and Topanga, but that's okay." Riley rubbed her tired eyes, "No one else could ever be my parents. No one else could ever be me and Lucas. You have to be Maya and Josh."

"So Mrs. Friar," Maya smirked, "Tell me, did you really marry Farkle?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, it was this whirlwind of emotions, I was pregnant with Gabe, and I thought you and Lucas ran off together, I didn't want him to know I was having his child. So Farkle and Zay both offered to marry me."

"Did you guys ever, you know?"

"God no, Farkle is like my brother." Riley shook her head, a smile on her face, "We tried to find you a few times, we could never track you down. You hid well."

"Not well enough, Lucas and Josh had no trouble finding me."

"That's because they're the best at what they do." Sadness washed over Riley.

"So, um, not that you would want to, but if you um, wanted, I have extra rooms so if you just want to crash at my house while you're in town, that's okay. I'm sure you'll spend most of the time here with Lucas, but like when you need to go shower or sleep in a real bed or something, you're welcome to my spare room."

"Thank you."

"I have to ask, how the hell did Lucas Friar end up as your bodyguard?"

"My managers hired him, I had no idea he was even a possibility, and then I'm working on this dance with Zay, and the energy is just off around me that day. The door opens and I saw his eyes and fainted."

"You fainted; man and I got the slap?"

"Yeah, that kind of just happened." Riley felt just a bit guilty about it.

"So you saw Lucas and fainted, did you hurt yourself." Maya was fascinated.

"Nope, Lucas caught me before my head hit the floor."

Maya rolled her eyes, "God, you two are so disgustingly sweet. Didn't either of you grow out of it?"

Riley shook her head, "If anything, I think we grew into it."

"You're going to make such a beautiful June bride." Maya watched her reaction, "Oh come, you probably already know exactly where you want to marry him, right?"

"We haven't talked about any of that."

"June, you'll have all of April and May to plan it." Maya crossed her arms, "You love him, he loves you, and from what little I've seen and heard so far, you two might as well just make it legal."

"Lucas, and I still have a lot of things to work out, I also have to figure out how to explain the entire thing to Gabe. As far as he knows, Farkle is his father. I have to go on tour, promote my last album, Lucas has to heal, he has the ranch, the security business. I don't know how we balance all of that. I haven't figured it out yet."

"You will."

"And you and Josh will as well. Just be open to it."

Maya sighed, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Farkle watched as Gabe was riding a horse around the property. He filmed good chunk of it, but knew even Riley could only watch so much. It was then that his phone rang and he saw Josh was calling.

He knew immediately it wouldn't be good news, "Hello?"

" _Farkle, are you sitting down?"_

"No, just tell me what's wrong Josh."

 _Josh sighed, "Dominic showed up, he and Lucas struggled over a gun. Dominic is dead, and Lucas was injured. He's going to be okay, but he's in the hospital right now. Riley is with him. Um, just a heads up, he knows about Gabe."_

"Are Riley and Maya okay?"

" _They're fine physically." Josh stood outside his car in the hospital parking lot, "When Riley first saw Maya she slapped her, hard."_

"Riley, our Riley?"

" _Yeah, I don't think anyone saw that coming, even her." Josh looked up at the medical building, "I think when Lucas gets released he and Riley we go on to Texas, but that's still a few days away."_

"How did Riley tell him?" Farkle needed to know, he needed to brace himself for the change that was going to come.

 _Josh chuckled, "When she was falling asleep the other night, he called me after, freaking out. He loves her, but I bet you already know that."_

"I knew it the moment I saw them making out in the dance studio." Farkle watched Gabe, a stabbing pain in his heart; he'd always known this day was going to have to come. "Ask Riley to call as soon as she can, I know her parents will need to hear her voice that she's okay."

" _Will do." Josh was about to hang up, "Hey Farkle."_

"Yeah?"

" _You've been a great friend to Riley and a wonderful Dad to Gabe, my niece and nephew are very lucky."_

"How's Maya?" He'd spent ten years curious about her, he had to know.

" _Shaken, confused, Dominic did a real number on her mentally and emotionally I think. I'm going try to break through."_

"Good, I always suspected you would be the one."

" _I better go make sure the girls really are okay, I left them a while ago."_

"I'll talk to you later." Farkle hung up, slipping the phone back in his pocket as Gabe ran over to him.

"Dad! Did you see me? I'm going to be a real cowboy by the time Mom gets here!" He had an excited sparkle in his green eyes.

Farkle smiled, "She is going to be so excited to see you. Let's go get cleaned up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you're covered in dirt and dust."

Gabe sighed, "Fine, do you think Uncle Zay will play catch with me before dinner?"

"I'm sure he will kiddo."

"I'm a pretty lucky kid, I've got a cool Mom, an awesome Dad, plus I have an Uncle Zay. No one else has an Uncle Zay."

"That is true, most kids do not have an Uncle Zay." Farkle led him back up to the house, how the hell were he, Riley and Lucas ever going to explain this to him?

* * *

"Riles?" Lucas opened his eyes as he heard a happy voice in his room, it was much later then it had been, he could tell by how dark his room was.

"Okay Gabe, just give Nana and Papa a hug and kiss and then let me talk to one of them." She didn't hear Lucas, "Hey Mom, yeah he's going to be okay. . .Yes, I told him, I just have to figure out how to explain this to Gabe. . . Mom I don't know what's going to happen next . . .yes Mom, I know what I want, I have a call into Paul and Jenkins, I think I'm going to cancel the tour. It hasn't even been announced yet, but I don't want to travel. . . I have an idea, I'll explain it in a few days, Lucas is waking up. . . I love you to Mom."

"You're going to cancel the tour? It was only ten cities."

Riley shrugged, "I didn't want to even do that much. How you feel? You slept through the doctor's visit, but he says you're doing well. You'll only be in here a couple of days, and then I am taking you back to Texas."

"Oh you're taking me?"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna road trip it a little Friar."

He looked at her curiously, "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to make a few plans," She sat in the chair next to his bed, "So, instead of the major tour, I think I can convince Paul and Jenkins, one show—if we can get it on as a Network TV special. _Riley Matthews Goodbye from New York City_ or something like that. The album would be released the very next day, with all the songs _I_ want on it, and I'm done. Riley Matthews Pop Princess will be a thing of the past."

"Okay, so who would Riley Matthews be after that?"

"I don't fully know." She looked down at his hand, taking it in hers, "I think I'd mostly be Gabe's mom, unless you have another suggestion."

Lucas smiled, "I think that will be perfect. So explain this road trip idea."

"Oh, well, I kind of want to avoid as many people as possible, and I just thought it might be less stressful to drive to Texas rather then fly."

"So you want to spend, what two days in a car, driving to Texas? Riley, when's the last time you drove?"

She had to think for a moment, "It's only been a few months. Don't worry about it, besides, it'll be the first time it's really just you and me, I thought we could use some of the time to talk about all that stuff we've been avoiding."

"Oh, so trap me in a car; force me to discuss the future. Is the doctor going to approve this?"

"Yeah, I already checked."

Lucas sighed, "What torture, having to talk to the woman I love."

"Exactly" Riley stood up so she could kiss him softly on the lips, just a feathers touch, knowing anymore would be too much for either of them to handle. "You know you scared the hell out of me when you were fighting with Dominic, and then when you were laying their bleeding, I don't know if I want to do this life thing without you."

"You don't have to Riley, but we can talk about that on the road trip."

"So what have you been thinking about? Any realizations you've had after this little life or death dance you did?"

"Well, I already had an idea of what I wanted to happen after all of this was over, and I'm even more sure than I was before." His fingers wrapped around hers, "But let me answer when I'm not drugged up on painkillers."

"Okay, I'll let you get a clearer head first."

"So, where are you sleeping?"

Riley pointed towards the chair in the corner that turned into a small bed, "Right there, Josh brought our things earlier. Maya offered her spare room, but I don't want to be away from you."

"Well they do believe your my wife." He kissed her fingers.

"Exactly, so I might as well stick by your side as though I am." She searched his eyes, "You still need to rest, those painkillers they have you on are going to knock you out again soon."

"I love you Riley."

"And I love you Lucas." She caressed his cheek, "Rest sweetie, we have a whole life time of adventure ahead of us."


	13. Chapter 13: You and Me

_Author Note: Only a few more chapters to go! You guys are all so awesome._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Thirteen: You and Me**

"And here is the paperwork on how to change the dressing, and home care." The nurse handed Riley the packet of papers as Lucas went over his discharge papers.

"Thank you." Riley looked over them, even though she'd been given this information about twenty times already. "So Cowboy, you ready to get out of here and get home?"

"I am more than ready." He leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Great." Riley grabbed his bag before he could, "Lucas you are hurt, I can carry this."

He sighed, "Riley I can carry my own bag."

"No you cannot." She pulled out one of the sheets, "says so right here."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever you say."

"Come on, I've got my car outside."

"Your car?"

Riley hit the elevator button and looked towards him, "Well, I bought a car yesterday. It's an SUV, plenty of space; I just thought it was a good idea."

"You just buy cars when you want?" The elevator dinged and they got on.

"I haven't bought a car in nine years Lucas," Riley hit the button for the lobby, "I just thought it would be better than a rental, and that my parents could drive it back later."

He smiled, "You're adorable when you get flustered."

"Okay, so we're going to just run to the Walmart and get a few things and we will be out of town."

"You don't want to say goodbye to Josh and Maya?" They arrived at the lobby.

Riley sighed, "I was going to stop by her house before we left."

"Of course you were."

"I was, I want to say goodbye to Uncle Josh." Once they were outside she turned her data on, checking for messages. She saw an alert from one of her apps and stopped for a moment.

"Riles?"

"Yeah, sorry, just a reminder to pick something up." She sucked in her lips for a moment before leading her to where the car was parked. She put their things in the trunk and then helped him into the passenger seat.

"Riley, honey, I could've done that myself." He looked into her chestnut eyes, "Or were you just looking for an excuse to touch me?"

"Maybe, I think you should let me help you. I don't want the stiches to pop."

"They'll dissolve on their own." He reminded her.

"Yeah, and I still don't want anything to set you back. Just let me help you, Mrs. Friar's orders." She teased.

"You know, you don't have to call yourself that anymore. No one ever even checked."

"Yeah well, maybe I like being called Mrs. Friar, maybe I'll take it on as a secret identity."

Lucas looked at her, "You're something else you know that?"

"Oh am I? Buckle up Cowboy. We've got some stops to make."

"Okay, whatever you say, you're in charge now."

"Oh, I like that; I don't know the last time I was in charge." She watched him pull on his seatbelt.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I've been managed for the last decade one way or another. I mean even stuff at the house; I would turn it over to Farkle and Zay." She thought about it for a moment, "Huh, I never realized that before."

"Well, you get to take control now, so that's a win, right?"

"Yeah, it is." She smiled before closing his door and going around to the other side, "Okay, what kind of snacks do you want for this road trip, we'll pick those up and anything else we might need for the next couple of days, plus we've got to get your prescriptions filled."

Lucas sighed, "Riley, when's the last time you were in a Walmart?"

"You know what Lucas, it's been a while, that's for sure. But, I think it's early enough in the day we'll be fine."

Lucas smiled as he watched her drive, "So what do we need besides my prescriptions and snacks?"

"Some bandages to change your dressing several times, I need some lady items."

Lucas just nodded, "Okay then, how do you want to do this?"

"You go get your prescription filled; I'll go grab everything else."

"Are you sure, I'm pretty sure I can get around Walmart and help you."

"Yes, I'm sure Lucas." She told him as she pulled into the Walmart entrance and started to look for a parking spot.

Once settled she insisted on helping him out and made sure he had all the prescriptions, and once she saw he was fine on his own she started the shopping.

She looked at her phone alert one more time, biting her lip as she went and grabbed a box of tampons and then stared at the display of pregnancy tests. It was possible of course; they had been a bit fast and loose with using protection, so she grabbed one. It wouldn't hurt to have one on hand if she needed it. As she was leaving that area she stopped, grabbing a package of razors and a can of shaving cream, just in case.

* * *

"That took forever." Lucas whined as he and Riley went back to the car, she had finished all the other shopping while he'd waited for them to fill his prescriptions.

"It's okay, let's just go say goodbye to Josh and Maya, and then we will be on our way to Texas." Riley helped him into the car once again.

"Riles."

"Humor me."

He smiled, "Fine."

"Good." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before closing the door for him.

Once situation she turned the radio on, thankful it wasn't one of her songs. Lucas was silent as they drove towards Maya's house.

Josh and Maya were waiting outside as they pulled up.

"Hey, so we're on our way out of town. We just wanted to say goodbye." Riley put the car in park and got out, "Thank you for what you did to help end this nightmare."

"I'm just sorry I was part of what started it." Maya told her former friend.

"Dominic would've found one way or another to terrorize me. It's not your fault; you are just as much a victim as I am, maybe more." Riley offered her a hug, "Just don't punish yourself to the point where you give up something or someone that will make you really happy."

"Well don't let this one out of your sight this time."

"I'll try not to." Riley pulled away and looked at her Uncle, "So, Private Eye, do your parents know?"

"Yeah, they do. Just stay out of trouble niece." Josh teased.

Riley looked towards Lucas sitting in the car, "I have a feeling he's going to try and keep me out of it."

"Hey you!" Josh called out to his friend, "You better keep her safe."

"You know I will!" Lucas called from the seat, "Well as long as she'll let me."

"Okay Riles, drive safely, just be safe, and call and check in every so often." Josh requested.

She rolled her eyes and gave her uncle a hug, "I will, I promise. You'll get through to her, I know you will."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

* * *

They had been driving for almost eight hours when Riley pulled into a motel, Lucas was asleep as she got them a room and checked in. She even got the car parked before she woke him.

"Hey, time to get up, we're at the motel."

"What? Where?"

Riley wasn't really sure, "I think we're still in New Mexico, Not sure, but it's a good time to get into a room and relax for the rest of the night."

Lucas winced feeling the pain on his right side, "Probably time for my meds, huh?"

Riley looked at her phone, "Yeah, probably. Let's get you into the room and you can just lay down the rest of the night if you want."

"Oh well if it's what I want, then yeah I'd like you on top."

"Lucas Friar!" Riley slapped his leg, "Come on Cowboy."

He got out of the car and followed her to the room on the second floor. The room was nice enough, nothing special and he had a feeling Riley actually liked that.

"You get comfortable; I'm going to grab a few things from the car."

"Riles, I could've carried some stuff, really."

"I know, but _I_ need you to take it easy okay. So just do that, oh and here, motel pillows are never enough." She handed him the large Walmart bag before leaving to get their bags.

Lucas pulled two pillows out, along with the pillowcases she bought to go with them; and that was when he noticed something else at the bottom of the bag.

He studied it for a moment and when Riley came back he turned to her, "Hey Riles, what's this?"

 _Oh shit, which bag had the pregnancy test?_ Her panic only lasted a moment as he pulled out the can of shaving cream and bag of razors, "Oh, impulse buy."

"Oh it was huh?" his fingers stroked his beard; "You want me to shave this off, don't you?"

She bit her lip, "Actually, I was thinking that maybe you'd allow _me_ to shave it off of you."

"That's hot, you don't play fair Matthews." He kissed her, pulling her body close to his, "I need a shower, how about you?"

"That sounds good." Riley felt him hold her tightly with his left arm, as he walked them towards the bathroom.

"You know motel showers; the hot water never seems to last for long." He was undressing.

Riley watched him for a moment, really taking in his physique that she'd grown to know so well over the last few weeks. Even with the new scar starting to form on his chest, the wound really hadn't been too deep or too large.

She began to pull off her own clothes as he turned on the water and then pulled her in with him.

She felt him kiss her as the water pounded down on them, their wet bodies clinging to the other as Lucas pinned her against the wall, her legs wrapping around him.

"Should I get a condom?" He asked as his lips attacked her neck.

"We'll be fine without one, I promise." She felt his lips on hers he entered her, and each thrust felt like heaven as Riley moaned his name, clinging to him under the water.

Lucas kissed her again when they were done, long and sweet before the water turned cold and he turned off the spray. "I love you so much."

"I love you to, so do I get to shave your beard or not?"

"Well after a shower like that, how can I deny you anything?"

"Yay!" She grabbed the motel towel and wrapped it around her body as best she could, even with her tiny frame it barely fit before handing him one, and going to grab the supplies and a chair for him to sit in, "It means a lot to me that you trust me with this."

He took her hand, "I trust you with my life Riley, just as you've trusted me with yours."

She watched as he got in the seat, wearing nothing but a towel and trying to get comfortable.

Riley found a washcloth and ran it under the warm water before ringing it out, placing it on the lower half of his face and neck.

She smiled to him as she shook the can of shaving cream, "I hope you know how sexy you are right now."

"I have an idea, but you're pretty sexy yourself." He told her as she removed the washcloth before spraying the shaving cream into her hand and applying as even a layer as she could.

Riley could feel his hand traveling up her leg, "Lucas, I have a very sharp blade in my hand. Do you really want to distract me?"

"Point taken" He slowly removed his hand as he continued to watch her as she stood over him.

She took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

Lucas counted to ten as he closed his eyes.

"You're doing fine, just don't suddenly move." Riley told him as she rinsed off the razor before another swipe, "Hey I recognize this face that's showing up."

Lucas tried not to laugh but couldn't help it and had to force himself to stop.

"Cute Friar, real cute" She was slightly sarcastic and slightly honest as she finished up. She took the washcloth and removed the extra shaving cream, "Well what do you think?"

Lucas studied his reflection for a moment, "I look way younger."

Riley looked in the mirror next to him, "You look like you."

He turned to her, kissing her, pulling her down onto his lap, "Riley . . ."

She unwrapped his towel at his waist, "No words, just actions."

He understood what she meant as his hands undid her towel, his fingers circling around her breasts before his thumbs found her nipples and then his newly clean shave face found its way between them, his mouth going from suckling one to the next, and back again as her body arched towards him.

Riley gasped when she felt him inside of her, she dug her fingers in his short hair as they moved quickly, as though desperate to make up for the last decade still, afraid of losing any more time together.

"Oh Fuck . . . Riley," Lucas gasped as he felt his climax release just before she bit her lip in a specific way she always did before her own, as though it would hold it off a little longer.

They sat in the chair for a few minutes, catching their breath, just holding onto each other.

"That was, wow." Lucas breathed against her neck as his lips tasted the freshly cleaned skin.

Riley murmured with pleasure, "Lucas . . ."

"Yeah?"

"You need to rest, and I need to change that bandage you've got on."

Lucas pouted, "Fine, but it just feels so good being this close to you."

"I know, but we've probably just given you more of a work out then you should've had." Her fingers moved across his freshly shaven face, as a smile danced across her lips.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how lucky I am, I never thought we would have another chance, another opportunity, even when I thought the worst, I still wanted you, I still needed you."

"I'm not going anywhere babe."

"Only to bed, and I'm going to go out and get us some dinner." She gave him a quick kiss before running off to go get dressed.

* * *

Riley pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her bag, pulling her damp hair into a pony tail. She decided make up free was best, it was only a food run, and no one would recognize her if she looked just like herself.

"God you look amazing." Lucas was pulling on his pajama pants as he watched her.

"You're just saying that because I gave you the best shave of your life." She smirked.

"Most shaves don't end that way, but if you want to make a habit of it, I think we can work something out." He put his hands on her hips, "If we didn't have to eat, I would tear these clothes off your body right now and spend all night making you shudder in desire."

"Oh you would huh? Shame we need food. You are still recovering, so please just lay down, find a bad movie on cable, and I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"I doubt that." He grabbed the TV remote and laid down on the bed, watching her grab her purse and leave.

He was worried about her out alone, but Dominic was taken care of, and Riley could handle herself if she had to, right?

He flipped through the channels, stopping when he saw _Win A Date With Tad Hamilton_ was on, knowing it was one of her favorites, at least it had been.

"I love this part." Riley's voice broke through the room several minutes later as she sat on the bed with a bag of take out, "What made you put this on?"

"It's one of your favorites, right?"

"Yeah, it is." She looked at the screen as Kate Bosworth's character realized she was in love with Topher Grace and not Josh Duhamel.

"So what did you get?" He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he saw the food.

"It's not a Lucas Club, but it'll do." She handed him the sandwich.

"I'll make you one when we get to the ranch." He watched her as she settled in.

"Promises, promises." She watched him through her eyelashes, "So honestly, Luc, how are you feeling."

"Great, really, and you know that's the first time you've called me Luc in ages."

"Is it, really?" She shrugged, "I guess so. But really, are you okay? You're not in any pain are you?"

"No, what painkillers I've taken have helped, I'm fine Riley, It's not as bad as you think it is." He caressed her face, "I'm not acting tough, I promise."

"Okay, I'm just going to worry, call it a delayed reaction of ten years."

"Let's look towards our future Riley, let the past be the past."

She looked down at her sandwich, "What are you thinking of as our future?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I see you and me together, with Gabe, and maybe another little one." He watched the way she relaxed and tensed as he spoke, "Living on the ranch, maybe I'll purchase the property next door that's for sale, build a nice little guest house."

"Oh yeah, whose going to be in the guest house?"

"Well, I figure your parents might like a space of their own, or Farkle and Zay."

"Would you still be in the security business?" She started picking at her nail polish.

Lucas took her hand, "Riley, I'm thinking it's time for something new, or may something old."

"What do you mean?"

"Just running the ranch, I would hate to put myself in a situation that would take me away from you, Gabe, and anyone else who we might be blessed with."

Riley smiled, "So, you see a future a lot like the one I was thinking of."

"Oh I do huh?"

"Lucas . . ."

"Yes Riley?"

"I want a life with you, I want a future with you, our son, and anyone else we might be blessed with." She bit her lip, knowing it was possible they might have already been blessed. "I want you, I want the life we can have, whatever it may be."

"So, you want to be Mrs. Friar?"

She nodded, afraid to speak, afraid she would start crying.

His fingers captured her chin, "Riley . . ."

"Yes, Lucas?"

"Will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14: Pieces of Me

_Author Note: I posted a little Rucas one-shot this morning called Kitchen Moment, so you should totes check that out. Also when LMBYH is done I'll be posting an original story on tumblr so I hope everyone checks that out when it goes up. I'll post more information about it later this week._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Pieces of Me**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Riley grabbed his face, kissing him, "How could you think the answer would be anything other than yes!"

"I mean I thought you would say yes, I was pretty sure, especially after all that Mrs. Friar, stuff, but now it'll be real, you really will be Mrs. Lucas Friar." His eyes searched hers.

She was all smiled, "I love you, I can't wait to be Mrs. Lucas Friar."

"Nothing is going to keep us apart, I promise you."

Riley looked down, "You really do intend to keep all your promises you made years ago, don't you?"

"As many as I can." He smiled, "You make me so happy, I hope I can make you as happy."

"You do make me happy Lucas."

"Shit." Lucas muttered.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Your Dad is going to kill me when he sees me, especially now that I've proposed without his blessing."

Riley giggled, "Well, let me deal with him. Now, we need to get to sleep, we still have a long drive tomorrow."

"Okay Princess, whatever you say." He kissed the top of her head, feeling her snuggle in close to him.

* * *

Lucas woke before Riley, watching her sleep for a few minutes before she began to stir. "Hey sweetheart."

She smiled, "God I missed that."

"You don't have to miss it anymore."

"Thank God." She got out of bed leaving him with a quick kiss before she went into the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. Trying to wonder how many days she should wait before taking a pregnancy test. She had a box of them, but what if it was too soon to know?

She looked at the box sitting in the Walmart bag; she was going to do it. Worse thing possible was a negative test and really, that just meant more trying. Not that's what she'd been doing.

Just as she was about to open the box Lucas began knocking at the door, "Babe, I hate to rush you, but um, I kind of need to use the bathroom."

"Just a second" She stuffed the box in her makeup bag and told herself, this was a sign, she wasn't ready to take the test yet, but she would soon.

Xxxx

"Oh, you are going to be a groom-zilla huh?" Riley glanced over as he was going through Pinterest on his phone looking up wedding ideas.

"Yeah, probably" He laughed, "I know we're kind of going warp speed at all of this, but when do you want to get married?"

Riley started to laugh, "You know Maya said I'd be a June Bride, is that soon enough for you?"

"Texas or New York?"

"Huh?" She kept her eyes on the road. "Are your parents going to hate me?"

"Oh, wow." Lucas watched her, "I don't think so; confession time."

"Oh boy, should I be scared?"

"No." Lucas smiled as he watched her try not to be nervous, "Remember how I said my Mom begged me to get out of the service?"

"Yeah?"

"She also begged me to get back with you."

"I knew I liked your Mom, did she really?"

"It went something like, 'Lucas David Friar, stop screwing around trying to be a hero, putting your life in danger, and go re-win the heart of the only girl who has ever turned your head.' I'm paraphrasing of course; it was a few years ago."

"But, will they hate me because I kept you and them from Gabe?"

He could see the real fear she'd obviously hadn't allowed herself to really think about until now. "I will explain the entire situation to them, they'll forgive you."

"Are you sure, I mean I guess I never really took them into consideration." Guilt washed over her, "What would have happened if you hadn't come back Lucas?"

"Don't think like that, I did come back Riley, I'm here, you and I are going to get married. My parents are going to forgive you, yours will forgive me, and we are going to figure out how exactly we can be one big happy family."

"We're a weird family as it is." Riley sighed, "You're sure Charlotte isn't going to hate me? I feel like Ken is going to be okay with me, but I'm really worried about how your Mom is going to react. Oh Shit."

"What?"

"I didn't call them when you were in the hospital."

"It's okay; if you had my Mom would be hovering around. How about I call her right now, let her know I'm okay; invite her down to the ranch so she can see for herself."

"Okay, that works. I've got to stop for gas anyways. I'll give you some privacy."

"You don't have to."

"Oh I think I might." She pulled off at the exit, and settled on the cleanest looking gas station. "Just tell her I'm sorry. I'm sure I'll tell her that a million times myself, but might as well get started."

"Riley, it will be okay, I promise." He scrolled through the numbers on his phone before finding his Mom, watching as Riley got out to pump the gas.

He listened as the phone rang, a bit nervous.

" _Lucas, are you okay? What's wrong?" Charlotte Friar had a slight Texas drawl when she spoke, but it would thicken when she was worried or angry._

"I'm okay, um, no, okay, so don't freak out. I am okay, I got grazed by a bullet on the job, but I'm all patched up. I'm on my way back to the ranch."

" _Lucas David Friar! Stop playing hero and go win back the love of your life and settle down!"_

Lucas chuckled, "Okay, done and done, I think."

" _Lucas, you might be a former Navy SEAL but I will put you out in the shed if I have to." She warned._

"Mom, I was protecting Riley. She's fine, I'm okay, we're driving through Texas right now to get back to the ranch tonight. I hope you can get out on the next flight to see us. Her family is there, her parents, her son."

" _Her son?"_

Something about the way she asked unsettled Lucas, "Yeah, he's almost ten, his name is Gabe."

" _Uh-huh." Charlotte took a deep breath, "Lucas, sweetheart, my first born, is there something you need to tell me?"_

"Get on the next flight to Austin and you can ask us anything you want."

" _I'll call your father, and we'll be down as soon as we can." She was silent for a moment, "Lucas, are you really back with Riley?"_

"Yes, very much so Mom. I can see her right now walking out from the gas station."

" _Thank God! We'll see you soon."_

"Bye Mom, I'll see you soon, love you." He hung up just as Riley opened the door handing him a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Well, how did it go?"

"Great, they're coming down to the ranch, she might suspect about Gabe being mine." He looked up.

Riley giggled, "So she's the brains of the Friar family huh?"

"Hey, she got more information than I did. All I knew was you had a kid, no one ever flat out said his age."

"True, but we were trying to keep you from finding out. I am so sorry."

"You had a very valid reason, I wish it wasn't true, but it was. We can't change the past, we can only move forward. Next time you're pregnant, I hope you'll tell me."

Riley smiled, "How soon will you want to know, like when I suspect, or after I take a pregnancy test, or after I've confirmed with a doctor?"

"Suspect."

She looked to him for a moment, searching his green eyes, "Lucas, I might be pregnant. I'm a little late, and we've been really awful about using birth control."

"Are you serious?"

She couldn't read him, "Yeah, I mean it could be the stress of the stalker, but I did pick up a test incase."

"That's why you said we didn't need a condom yesterday; you think you've already got bun number two in your oven." The smile on his face grew.

"Don't get excited, it could be a false alarm." She turned on the car, "Listen, please don't mention this to anyone. We still have a lot to deal with, if we tell others about this, it's just going to make things more stressful."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, "Whatever you want. But I want to be there when you take the test."

"Okay, you can be on the other side of the door this time." She breathed sigh of relief, "So um, how did your Mom react to you getting shot?"

"Grazed." He corrected, "Lucas David Friar! Stop playing Hero and go win back the love of your life, direct quote this time."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Done and done. Not sure she'll really believe me until she sees you."

"Only a few more hours and we'll be at the ranch. Is their enough room for all these people?"

Lucas pulled up a text, "I'll let Clark know my parents are coming, but yeah, I think so. I expanded the house a while ago. Gabe should be in my old room, you're parents in the old guest room. You and I will be in master bedroom, my parents have a room, and Zay and Farkle should each be in other guest rooms."

"You really did expand."

"Just wait until you see it Riley, you'll love it, at least I hope you do."

"It's where we're going to live, I'm sure I will love it."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Of course I am, my life is about to go through a lot of changes. I'm retiring, you're going to meet Gabe, we're getting married, I'm moving to Texas. It's a lot at once."

"Riley . . ."

"Yeah?"

"We can take this as slowly as you want to. Remember we play by our own rules."

"Thank God for that."

* * *

Farkle was pacing the porch, he knew everything was about to change. He still had no idea how they were going to explain this to Gabe. Everyone had kept telling him he would still be Gabe's Dad, but would he?

"You've been good to them, you might not be there every day for Gabe, but you'll still be there for him." Cory was standing by the door watching his former son-in-law.

Farkle sat down on the steps, "Thank you Sir."

"I don't know if Riley would've made it the last ten years without you or Zay, where is he?"

"Oh he and Gabe are riding horses."

"Are you upset that we never told you about Lucas being Gabe's real father?"

"It takes all kinds of people to be a father Farkle, Lucas was basically a donation. You've been Gabe's father, you've been there the nights he cried over a storm, or was sick. Will Lucas be there for him now that he knows, yeah probably, but so will you."

"Thank you sir, it's just uncharted territory for us."

Cory nodded, "You think I've been in situations like this, nope."

"I think this is them." They saw the Silver SUV pull into the gate at the end of the driveway.

"Topanga, get out here." Cory called as they watched it drive up the dirt path.

It didn't take her long to join her husband and Farkle outside. "Where did they get that thing?"

"Riley bought it in Colorado. If I understood her thinking I would explain it, but I don't." Farkle watched as she parked the car and jumped out from the driver's seat before rushing to the passenger side and opening the door.

"Riley, I really can get out of the car myself; it's not as bad as you think."

"Humor me, besides it's almost time for your next dose of pain pills so it might hurt." She warned him as she helped him out as best she could.

"Hey everybody." Lucas looked at Farkle and then Riley's parents.

"Oh Lucas, thank God you're okay." Topanga reached out to hug him and did so a smidge too tightly, "Sorry."

"It's okay, and I was just doing what I had to, to protect Riley." He reached for her hand squeezing it, "Where is everyone else?"

"Clark when to pick up your parents, Zay and Gabe are off riding, they should be back soon." Topanga explained.

Lucas took a deep breath, "Okay then, let's get settled. Have you guys enjoyed your time at the ranch?"

"We have, thank you Lucas. Gabe has been in heaven." Topanga explained as they went inside.

"Great, that's wonderful, right Riles?"

"Yeah, it is." She watched as everyone sat down, "Can I be honest? I have no idea how to explain this to Gabe."

"I don't think that's awful, it's not a normal situation Riley. The best thing to do is be as honest as possible, answer any and all questions you can, and give him time." Cory reminded her. "I would start with just you and Farkle explaining it to him, and then bring Lucas in when he's ready."

Riley sighed, "Yeah, I guess I kind of thought he'd be a bit older when he found out."

"It's not going to be easy no matter how old he is. I wish it was hon, but it's not." Lucas brought her hand to his lips, "You and Farkle will be amazing, just as you have all this time."

Riley rose, "Farkle, let's go find Gabe and Zay. Lucas, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, you can stop hovering, I promise. Just let me know if you need me."

"Of course, Mom, Dad, thank you." She gave them each a quick hug before leaving with Farkle.

"So . . ." Lucas looked at the Matthews.

"Did you sleep with Maya?" Topanga drilled her eyes into him.

"I did not, you may ask Maya; Josh is currently with her in Colorado." Lucas looked at his future in-laws, "I have loved Riley since the day we met, even the time we were apart she had my heart. I would never cheat on her, Riley is the only woman I have ever been with, she's the only woman I want to be with. I'm hoping that you'll give me your blessing to marry her. To have the family we've dreamed of."

Topanga looked over to Cory, "I believe him."

"So do I." Cory was dejected, "Wait, Josh as in my little brother Josh?"

"Yeah, you might want to give him a call."

Cory sighed, "Lucas, I know you love Riley, and I know you probably already love Gabe, so I'll give you my blessing, mainly because I know Riley loves you and wants to spend her life with you."

Lucas released a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I was worried you wouldn't give it to me."

"Any other man, I probably wouldn't. But I know how this story goes."

* * *

"Mom!" Gabe saw her as he was getting off the horse; he slid down and ran towards her. "Mom!"

"Hey sweetie," She pulled him into her arms, finally able to breathe again. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." He hugged her, "is this just a short visit, are you going back to work again?"

Riley saw sadness in his eyes, "Let's have a little chat, I have a few things to explain to you."

"Okay." He followed his parents as they found some bales of hay to sit on. "Do we have to go back to New York? I like it here."

"That's part of what we've got to talk about. I'm not going to do a tour this summer, I'm going to do one show and then I am done. I get to be your Mom, all the time."

"Really, no more dance rehearsal with Uncle Zay, no driving across the country in a bus?"

"None of it, I'm done. I want to spend time with you, and I was thinking we could live here, at this ranch."

Farkle had known this was probably coming, but it still struck him in the gut.

"We would get to live here? Would Nana and Papa be here as well?"

"They would visit." She saw the sparkle in his eyes, "You see, they would visit, and so would your Dad, and Uncle Zay."

"We wouldn't all live together anymore?"

"No baby, probably not; Uncle Zay and your Dad need to go find love."

"But what about you Mom, shouldn't you get to find love?"

Riley could feel tears sting her eyes, "Well, I got very, very lucky. When I was only a few years older than you, I met a boy who became one of my best friends, and was the first and only man I've ever loved romantically."

"But you and Dad were married . . ."

"Yes, we were kiddo, but your Mom and I; we realized that we're better as friends. That's why she thinks Uncle Zay and I need to find love, because she wants us to be happy."

"Okay." Gabe looked down and then up, "I think I'm confused."

"I'm getting to the point, you see, there was a man Lucas Friar, who I loved very much, very deeply, and I still do. But he left to join the Navy, before he and I knew you were coming to us, to me and Lucas."

"Your Mom and Lucas lost touch before she knew you were coming, and when she found out, she was nervous, and wanted some support. That's why she and I got married; I told her I would be there for her and you."

Gabe was silent for a while, "Lucas? Isn't that the name of the man who owns this ranch?"

"Yeah, he was helping me with some work stuff." She bit her lip.

"So, you want us to live here, with him? Why?"

Riley's stomach knotted, "Because I love him, and I love you, and I want the three of us to be together."

"So he's also my Dad?" Gabe looked to Farkle, "So I have two Dad's?"

"Yeah, well three if we count Uncle Zay." Farkle smiled, "You don't have to call Lucas, Dad if you don't want to. He'll understand, but I can tell you he loves you as much as I do."

Gabe took a moment, as he processed everything, "So Mom loves this Lucas guy, and he's my Dad, but you're also my Dad. Right?"

"Yeah, that's kind of it." She ran her fingers over her son's hair, "And I was thinking that you and I would move here to the ranch."

"Are you going to marry Lucas?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I am." Riley felt a wave of guilt, "But not right away, I want the two of you to get to know each other first."

"What if I don't like him?"

Farkle laughed, "Gabe, you'll like him. I promise, if I thought this was a bad idea, I would talk your Mom out of it. Lucas is a good man, he's a hero."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is. And the best part is, he wants to make sure you and I are always protected." Riley gave her son a smile, "This is good for us, I promise."

"So Dad and Uncle Zay are going to live in the house in New York?"

Riley looked to Farkle, "Um, I think your Dad and Uncle Zay might have to figure that out on their own. They're grownups as well, and it might be time to let them act like it on their own."

Gabe stood up, "Mom, I'm hungry."

"Of course you are, let's go find some food." Riley looked towards Farkle, mouthing a thank you as they started the walk back to the house.

* * *

"Where is my baby?" Charlotte Friar was through the front door so quickly that Lucas was afraid his mother would knock him over.

"I'm right here Mom." He braced himself for her hug, his nostrils filling with the scent of Chanel No. 5, "Careful, that's where the wound is."

Charlotte ran a hand through her strawberry hair and looked around, "Cory, Topanga, long time no see."

"Charlotte, it hasn't been that long. You and I had lunch just last month." Topanga reminded her.

"Oh, right." She looked at her son, "Are you sure you're okay, will you tell me what happened?"

Lucas sighed, "Where's Dad, I want to tell all of you at once, and get it over with."

"Right here son." Ken Friar carried his and his wife's bags; he was just as tall as Lucas, his hair bright blond still. He looked Lucas over, "Stitches?"

"Yes sir, they'll dissolve on their own."

Ken nodded, "Lottie, he'll be fine. He told you he was only grazed."

"Yes, thank you!" Lucas stood to give his father a hug, "I was only grazed."

"And what about Dominic?" Topanga asked her stomach a nervous vat of bile, afraid to hear what happened.

"Dominic is dead. Josh and I set a trap for him, and he went right for it. He and I struggled for the gun, and I got a shot off that killed him, and I got grazed in the struggle. I am fine, if I wasn't they wouldn't have released me from the hospital." Lucas looked at everyone, "Really, I'm fine. I've seen far worse, and I've been in far worse. What matters is that Riley is now safe, and so is Gabe."

"Who's Gabe?" Ken looked around the room, suddenly feeling like he was out of the loop.

"I'm Gabe." The young boy stood with his mother in the doorway.

Charlotte, Ken, and Lucas took him in, no question about it the minute all of their eyes laid on him.

"Hi Gabe, I'm Lucas. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Lucas crouched down, meeting eyes just as green as his.

Gabe studied him, "So you're my other Dad huh?"

"Yeah, you don't have to call me Dad though. I know Farkle is your Dad." Lucas tried to hold back the tears

"Are you really a hero?" Gabe studied this man in front of him.

"You're Mom thinks so."

Ken leaned over to his wife, "Wait, did we just find out we're grandparents."

"Hush Ken, our son is finally meeting his son."


	15. Chapter 15: One Headlight

_Author Note: Yay! Lucas and Gabe finally met…phew; I was starting to think it was never going to happen._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Fifteen: One Headlight**

"I am so out of the loop." Ken shook his head as he watched the first meeting between his son and grandson.

Gabe looked past Lucas and ran quickly, "Lottie!"

"Hey Gabe, how are you?" Charlotte swept him up into her arms and everyone looked confused except for Topanga.

"I'm great, what are you doing here?" He looked at the woman adoringly.

Lucas looked to Riley, "What is going on?"

"I have no idea." She was shocked and then saw the look on her mother's face.

"Well my sweet little Gabe, Lucas is my son. I came to see him and your Mommy."

"Is anyone else here really confused right now?" Cory asked.

"I'll explain later." Topanga tried to speak though clenched teeth.

"Wait Lottie, does that mean you're also my grandma, like Nana and Grammy?"

Charlotte nodded, "It sure does kiddo."

"Wow, you guys didn't mention I get more grandparents."

"We thought that was a given." Riley looked to her Mother, "Mom, could I see you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, of course sweetie," Topanga was nervous, she'd never told Riley that she took Gabe to see Charlotte, that she told Charlotte years ago when she found out Riley was pregnant. She had thought Lucas needed to know.

Riley was tense as she picked up a dishtowel, wringing it in her hands, "So how does my son know Charlotte already?"

"I might have run into Charlotte a few times when I was watching Gabe." Topanga watched her daughter, "Or I might have called her when I found out you were pregnant to find out where Lucas was and I've known all this time he was in the Navy."

Riley clutched her moon necklace as she stared at her mother, "You knew where he was. You knew he wasn't with Maya somewhere?"

"Yes." Topanga realized it was probably best to stick to simple answers at the moment. "He was a Navy SEAL, he was putting himself in danger, I realized I couldn't tell you that. It would destroy you, especially if something happened to him."

Riley nodded, "So you told Charlotte I had Lucas' child, and then you arranged visits over the years?"

"It really did start on accident." Topanga explained, "I ran into her a couple times when I took him to the park or just out. Lucas was off doing God knows what, and seeing Gabe was a comfort to her. So as he got older, I would arrange for us to do things together."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to breech the subject a few times years ago, but you weren't ready and then it just kept going." Topanga slowly moved towards her daughter, "Charlotte loves him, and he adores her as you saw. This is a good thing Riley; this will make it easier for Gabe."

"Riley?" Charlotte was at the kitchen door, "Please don't be mad at your Mother. I have always understood why you didn't tell Lucas. I always encouraged him to come to you and talk. Not just because you had Gabe, but because I truly believe you guys should be together."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No sweetie, I don't hate you." She gave Riley a hug, "You are the only woman my son will listen to. Besides, it sounds like you've got him ready to settle down, give up putting his life in danger, I thank you for that."

Relief washed over Riley, "Wow, I wasn't expecting this, any of this. I think I need to lay day for a little while. It's been a long few days."

"We understand sweetie, I'm sorry I never told you." Topanga called out after her daughter.

"She'll get over it." Charlotte opened the fridge removing a bottle of wine, "I'm just glad it's finally out. I don't know how many more times I could've told him to go see Riley without telling him about Gabe."

"We have to remember to thank my brother-in-law Josh; he got Lucas the job protecting Riley."

Charlotte pulled out the corkscrew from the drawer, "I am so sorry she went through that, but I am thankful that Lucas was able to protect her."

"We all are." Topanga pulled down two glasses, "So, think they're already engaged or he's waiting to propose?"

"I think they're already engaged, you?"

"Same, he did ask for Cory's blessing, but I have a feeling they would get married without it."

Charlotte giggled, "Probably," Pouring the two glasses of wine before lifting one up "To our children who have finally gotten together after far too long."

"And our beautiful grandson, who will finally get to know his biological father."

The glasses clinked and they each took a sip, "So, what is Gabe going to call Lucas?"

"No idea, Farkle is still Dad, maybe Father?"

"Too formal, that's not Lucas."

"True." Topanga swirled the wine in her glass, "They'll figure it out."

* * *

Riley had quickly gone through the living room before she ducked into the master bedroom. She immediately laid down closing her eyes. Feeling an odd sense of peace and panic at the same time, how was that even possible?

Gabe and Lucas had finally met, and that seemed to be going okay. Charlotte didn't hate her, but she'd known about Gabe all this time and hadn't told Lucas.

She sat up and started counting to ten, and as she hit seven her eyes landed on the photo on the nightstand. It was her and Lucas, the night of the open mic, the night Gabe was conceived. She hadn't seen that picture in years. She picked it up, her fingers tracing over their youthful faces, innocent, no idea what was about to hit them.

"Yes, I've had that by my bed all this time." Lucas was standing at the door, "You should know our Mom's found the wine and yeah."

Riley cringed, "Oh gees, can you believe them. Your mom has known for years about Gabe."

"And he seems to like her a lot so I think that's a plus." Lucas sat next to her, "Okay, so one less thing to worry about my Mom doesn't hate you, and my Dad will be madder at her then at either you or me."

Riley leaned into him, careful not to lean against his wound, "Okay, so everyone knows you are Gabe's father now, including Gabe. Your Mom doesn't hate me."

"Your Dad gave me his blessing for us to get married."

"He did, you didn't tell them we're already engaged, did you?"

Lucas looked at her, "Um I'm still alive aren't I?"

"So tomorrow, we'll have a nice dinner with everyone, and tell them we're officially engaged, sound good?" Her mind was racing with everything that needed to be done.

"Slow down, we can take our time."

"I know, but I do feel like things are piling up." She started looking around the room, "Wow, this is beautiful."

"Yeah, we can always paint it, redecorate it however you want." He lay back on the bed, "This is going to be _our_ home, so I want you to feel like it."

"It will, once I get my stuff down here, Gabe's stuff. Do you think he's going to be okay with all of this?"

"I think so, it might take time to adjust, but it's not like he'll never see Farkle or Zay again."

Riley nodded as she lay next to him, "Okay, so I need to call Paul and Jenkins in the morning, get everything set for the album and concert, and once I know all of that, we can start planning the wedding."

Lucas smirked.

"What?"

"You have something else to do in the morning, just a quick little test."

Riley released a nervous breath, "Are you sure you're ready to find out?"

"As long as you and I are together, we can handle anything, including a new baby."

Riley started crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He tilted her head to look at him.

"That's exactly what I hoped you would say when I found out about Gabe."

"I wish we hadn't been stupid, scared, and angry, everything that kept us apart, but you, me, we're together now and you are going to be Riley Friar, Mom, Wife, whatever you want to be."

"What about you, Lucas Friar, Husband, Father, Rancher, is that what you really want?"

"It's a start, and I think if either of us wants to go back to school we can, we'll figure it out."

"So Dr. Lucas Friar, Veterinarian?"

"Maybe, what about you, what are you yearning to do?"

"No idea still has confused over that as I was at eighteen." She confessed.

He kissed the top of her head, "At least now you can figure it out. You did find your knack for song writing, maybe it's not just song writing."

"Maybe, but I'm okay if I take my time while you finally become a Veterinarian, I think we could use one on the ranch, don't you?"

"It could be good, but let's worry about that later."

"Good, because I am exhausted" She cuddled up close to him, her eyes fluttering before she drifted to sleep, just a nap, that's all she needed.

* * *

It was still early enough in the morning that the sun hadn't risen. Riley was digging through her makeup bag for the pregnancy test. Lucas was still asleep and she was about to burst and figured this was a good of a time as any.

She finally found it, reading the directions twice before she took it.

She paced around the bathroom, her heart racing with anticipation as she waited. Those few minutes felt like hours.

She closed her eyes, counted to ten, biting her lip as she read the results.

She still had the stick in her hand went she opened the bathroom door, Lucas was still asleep.

Watching him for a moment, she went over to him, her fingers lightly brushing over his hair, "Sweetheart, wakeup."

"Hmm, right now babe? You sure?" a Cheshire grin crossed his lips before he slowly opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Hey, something wrong?"

"I took the test."

"Already, why?"

"I had to pee and figured it was a good idea." She clutched the test in one hand.

"So, are you, are we?"

"Look for yourself." She placed the test in his hand.

It took him a moment to read it, his eyes adjusting to the bedside light he turned on. He looked up at her, "This is for real?"

She nodded.

Lucas pulled her up onto the bed, kissing her deeply, slowly as they rolled so she was under him, "We're ready for this Riley, I promise you that."

"I know, you and me, Gabe, this new baby, we can handle it all." She felt his lips crash down on hers again as her body shifted under his.

Her fingers ran under his t-shirt pulling it off as they broke the kiss momentarily to undress.

His lips started on her neck, moving down her body, his hands on her hips before she could protest as he tasted her, his tongue moving in a circular pattern that only made sense to him as he felt her body shake with pleasure.

He knew she was holding back the screams of pleasure and that just made it hotter when he trust into her, feeling the electric jolt he created in her as she clung to him, nails digging in his back

She kissed him as she hit her peak, the only way she knew to muffle the screams wanting to break free from deep inside.

Lucas nuzzled her neck, "That was hot."

Riley smiled, "So finding out you're going to be a parent again sex is hot."

"It sure is." He continued to kiss her neck, "But I think any sex with you is hot."

"I'm starving we didn't eat dinner last night."

Lucas looked at the clock, "Put something on, I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

Riley hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter as she watched Lucas move easily and comfortably around, gathering what he needed.

He caught her smiling a big goofy grin, "What?"

"I like watching you; I like being with you, actually I kind of love it."

He stopped what he was doing, standing before her, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her.

"What it cowboy, people might walk in. This is a ranch; don't you get up early here?"

"Point taken, I guess I should make breakfast for more than just us."

"Probably a good idea" Her arms hung around his neck, "So put me to work, get me to do something."

"Brew the coffee?"

"I can do that." She slid off the counter and started the coffee; they spend the next half hour silently preparing breakfast before Gabe came rushing in.

"Mom! Lucas!" He hugged his mother and smiled at his new father.

"Hey, ready for breakfast?" Lucas started preparing a plate.

"Sure." Gabe sat at the counter, where he'd sat every morning since arriving at the ranch. "Mom says we're going to move here, and like really live here. Is that true?"

"Does your Mom ever lie?" Lucas still couldn't believe the swell of love he felt just speaking to his child, seeing him.

"No, so we're really going to live here?"

"Yeah, do you not want to?"

Gabe took a sip of the orange juice Riley placed in front of him, "Will Nana and Papa be here, or Pappy Ken and Lottie?"

"Pappy Ken," Lucas tried not to laugh, "Well, they'll come visit obviously, and we'll go visit them."

Gabe studied the parents in front of him, "What about Dad and Uncle Zay."

"Same thing, they'll visit and we'll visit them."

"Do I get my own horse?"

Riley and Lucas looked to each other, "We'll discuss that later."

Gabe started eating and a sense of relief washed over Riley, this was going to be okay.

"Hey Gabe, I have to ask you something pretty major." Lucas sat next to him.

"Okay, shoot." The boy sat up straight, really looking at his new father for the first time, seeing his own green eyes.

"So your Mom, she's pretty awesome, right? Well I was hoping, I could get your permission to marry her."

"Sure Pop, I think that would be cool."

"Okay then, I feel better now." Lucas looked to Riley, "Will you eat, you were the one that was starving."

"Sorry, just lost in what was in front of me."

* * *

Gabe and Lucas were out in the front yard area when the black SUV pulled up and Paul and Jenkins stepped out in the most ridiculous cowboy getups possible.

Riley had been watching from the porch with her mother and Charlotte. "Oh God, I thought this would just be a phone call."

Topanga joined her daughter as the two men walked up the steps.

"What are you guys doing here? Couldn't we do this on the phone?" Riley was so done with all of this.

"We wanted to bring you a copy of the album. Without, well you know fighting us, you got exactly what you wanted Riley." Paul explained.

"Plus the record company is afraid you'll sue because of Dominic, and we really are so sorry about all of that Riley. If we'd known we would've stopped it." Jenkins began to ramble.

Riley nodded, "Okay, all the songs _I_ wanted at on here, including the cover?"

"Yes, and we know you don't want to do more then what you really have to for this, and we don't blame you." Jenkins began again, "But do you think we could do a little photoshoot today for the cover?"

"What did you have in mind?" she ran her hands through her hair.

"Just regular shots, something simple, real, no more manufactured stuff, your album will be the most real Riley possible, we should show that." Paul was already pulling a camera out.

Riley played with her moon charm for a moment and looked out to Lucas and Gabe, "Let me get changed, you go ask Lucas where a good place would be to shoot some photos."

* * *

Riley quickly brushed her hair and applied her normal amount of makeup, not what she would wear for an interview, but she for a day where she was leaving the house. She let her hair fall naturally after she brushed it out quickly. She wore a simple pair of jeans, pulled on her favorite t-shirt, and before going outside she grabbed one of Lucas's plaid flannel shirts throwing it over.

"Wow Mom, you look good." Gabe told her before Lucas could tell her himself.

"What Gabe said," He studied her, "is that my shirt?"

"Yup, so where are we doing this?"

"There's a stream not far from here, should have nice light this time of day. Come on, it's not a long walk." Lucas led them down to the stream, wild flowers were starting to bloom, the water was clear, and the light was perfect.

"Riley, just look around, relax." Paul told her as he started taking shots with the camera.

Riley tried to do as requested, but she felt ridiculous, she always did during stuff like this, but she relaxed a little bit when she saw Lucas smiling at her.

He walked towards her, taking her hand and dropping to his knee, "Riley Matthews, I know you already said yes, but I wanted to ask you properly."

Paul was still shooting pictures.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

He reached in his back pocket, pulling out a ring, "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes, you know I will." She tried to hold back the smile as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yay!" Gabe called out as he ran towards them, hugging both his parents as the moment got captured.

"This really is the last one, huh Riley?" Jenkins tried to adjust his cowboy hat.

Riley looked towards them, "Yeah, I'm ready to be here, with my family. Just send me an email of all those pictures; I want to approve the one for the cover."

"Of course, I'll get them to you tonight. We've got to get back to New York anyways and finish setting up the concert special."

"I need to know when it is, I've got a wedding to plan after all."


	16. Chapter 16: Truly Madly Deeply

_Author Note: Oh my God, this is it, the last chapter, what are you guys going to do without it? Oh I know, maybe read what I'll be posting on Tumblr starting next Monday. It's not a fanfic, so it'll only be posted on my Tumblr page._

 **Let Me Be Your Hero**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Truly Madly Deeply**

Riley hadn't even looked at the ring until she and Lucas were alone in the bedroom. Now she couldn't take her eyes off the rose gold ring, with a round diamond, and a halo of smaller diamonds around it. It was a perfect fit, and as he came out from the bathroom fresh from the shower she smiled to her future husband, "Where did you get this ring?"

He smirked as he strolled across the room towards her, wearing just his towel, "I might have had it for a while. It might have been sitting in my safe for a decade or so."

Her breath caught in her chest, "Really?"

"Yeah, really, I found this at that flea market you dragged me to one weekend before we started college. You picked it up, smiled with this sparkle in your eye, tried it on, got this dreamy look in your face before putting it back. You said something like _one day_. When I picked it up, I knew this ring belonged on your finger."

Her fingers ran along his bare chest, "You are amazing."

"You've made me this amazing." He told her as he held her close before kissing her hungrily.

She sighed with enjoyment before pulling away, "Once I get you fully naked, we're not leaving this room and we have a whole crowd of family waiting for us for dinner. So get dressed, let's enjoy a nice dinner, and tell everyone we're engaged."

Lucas pouted, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, I promise, I'm all yours the moment we're back in this room. Now go get dressed." She looked down at the ring again, it didn't feel weird to wear it, it felt as though she'd always had it on her finger.

When she looked up again Lucas had returned in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. She couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Blue is just your color, you always look so good in it." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before leading him out the bedroom door.

* * *

"Okay, you guys, could I have your attention?" Lucas called out to his family who was still gathered around the table. "Wow, there sure are a lot of people here."

Riley took his free hand in hers, giving it a gently squeeze.

"We know we might not be the most conventional family, but we are all family." Lucas was nervous, "When I moved to New York, I had no idea what to expect. On the subway ride to school that first morning, this girl got thrown into my lap, I was lucky enough that I saw her again, and she became my best friend, my girlfriend, and yes there was a period of time we were apart, a time where she became the mother of our son Gabe . . . but she was always in my heart, she was with my thoughts every day. I was stubborn, scared to see her again, and then I did and she fainted."

Everyone chuckled as Riley blushed.

"But I was still drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and before I knew it I was even more in love with her. I recently asked Riley if she would marry me, share a life with me and our son here at the ranch, she said yes."

"Oh thank God!" Farkle let out a breath, "Congratulations."

It started a string of congratulations from their friends and family, and a whirlwind of congratulations and questions about the future.

Riley stood on a chair and a loud whistle escaped from her, "Okay, here's the deal. Lucas and I are getting married in June. I have my last album being released in May; I _will not_ be going on tour. I am doing one last concert in New York City that will be televised on Network TV. Gabe and I are moving here, this is where our home will be. Farkle and Zay are of course still apart of his life, and grandparents we expect to see you all the time."

Lucas helped her down; knowing she almost spilled the last bit of secret news. "Anyone have anything else to say?"

"So you won't be mad if I take a job with _Dancing with the Stars_?" Zay called out.

"What, no do it! I want you and Farkle to live your lives, find love, you don't have to protect me anymore." She went and hugged her dear friend, "You will be amazing."

"Thanks Cotton Candy Face." Zay kissed her cheek and then looked to Lucas, "You sure you can handle her? It's been a two man job for the last decade."

Lucas pulled Riley towards him, "Well that's because you guys were taking over for me, it takes a Zay and a Farkle to even come close to a Lucas."

"With Zay gone, and us, what are you going to do?" Riley felt a bit guilty about leaving him alone.

"I'm going to move back into the city, I have a lunch date next week with Clara. You wouldn't happen to know anything about why she called after so long?"

"Oh, I saw her, the night of the Children's Hospital fundraiser, I told her to call you. I think she finally believes I won't come between you two, not that I ever would. Embrace it."

"I'll try," Farkle looked to Lucas, "You know I'm leaving you with two of the most important people in the world."

"I know I plan on taking very good care of them." Lucas hugged Riley from behind, breathing in the fresh berry scent of her shampoo, "I expect you to visit often, it would be good for Gabe."

"Remember that when Clara breaks my heart and I'm running Minkus International from your guestroom." Farkle was only half teasing.

"Hey, she won't break your heart, if she called that means she still cares. Take a leap Farkle, take a leap."

* * *

Riley and Lucas had put Gabe to bed, and everyone else had settled for the evening. As they entered the bedroom she warned him, "Don't hate me, I have to check my email, I've got to approve the cover picture as soon as possible."

"It's okay," Lucas kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, "I'll just be here, waiting for my future wife."

"You don't play fair Friar." She shook her head as she opened her laptop, and started to scan through the pictures, "Oh my gosh."

"What, what's wrong?" Lucas sat up, looking at the screen, "Is that our first family photo?"

Riley nodded, trying to hold back the tears, but couldn't.

Lucas pulled her into his arms, "It's okay Babe, it's a beautiful picture, and I am getting it printed up and hung up in the living room, along with this one."

She looked to the one where he was slipping the ring on her finger, "Did you scheme with Paul and Jenkins over this?"

"Maybe, I'll never tell."

"Lucas David Friar, you rascal!"

"Riley Beverly Matthews, God I love you." He kissed her.

She sighed as he pulled away, "So, which picture should I use?"

Lucas pulled the laptop closer and started going through them, stopping on one where she had the wind blowing her hair, the smile she got whenever she caught him watching her. "This, this is it."

"You think?"

"Yeah I do. Email them, so that you are all mine for the rest of the night." He started kissing her neck as she quickly sent the email with the picture.

"Okay where were we?" She asked as she slid the laptop away as Lucas pulled her towards him.

"We were right about here." His kiss filled with passion, love, need as her body melted into his feeling the heat of his hard chest as their clothes were shed.

Riley was dizzy with pleasure as Lucas explored her body and she explored his.

As they rocked towards the peak of pleasure she cried out his name, only then realizing how loud she was, she started to laugh.

"Do you think everyone heard that?" She was flush with passion and embarrassment.

"I don't think so, you weren't that loud." Lucas let his fingers walk up her body, "But, I could attempt to make you louder if you want."

"Don't you dare!" She giggled before feeling him kiss her again.

* * *

 _2 months later_

Riley was on stage, she had just one more song to sing and she would be retired. She was looking out at the crowd, seeing Lucas and Gabe front and center. Her smile growing, "Okay, as many of you might know, I got discovered by accident. A friend dared me to perform at an open mic night, it was supposed to be a one-time thing but it was obviously meant to be something more. For my last song tonight, I'm going to sing the song that got me discovered."

She took a deep breath before she began to sing, looking out at the crowd, her family scattered in the first two rows, her parents, her brother and his latest girlfriend, her Uncle Eric and his Secret Service detail, her Aunt Morgan with her husband and kids, and of course her Uncle Josh and new Aunt Maya.

As she sang, Riley felt like the weight of the last decade was finally being pulled off of her.

As the song ended the crowd burst with applause. She blew kisses out to the crowd before looking at Lucas and Gabe, mouthing I love you.

"Thank you! Goodnight, and Goodbye!" She called out into the microphone before escaping from the stage.

In her dressing room she finally breathed, collapsing on the couch she couldn't believe it, it was over, it was done. Riley Matthews was no longer a pop princess.

"Mom!" Gabe ran in giving her a hug, "That was awesome."

"Thanks sweetie."

"You were amazing, you sure you're done?"

"Yeah, I feel this peace over me now that it's done." She opened a bottle of water drinking it down quickly, "The only ones I'm singing for now are you, Gabe, and the baby on the way."

The words were out before she realized it and Gabe's eyes went wide, "Baby?"

Lucas looked to his son, "You ready to be a big brother?"

Gabe thought for only a moment, "I sure a Pop!"

"Oh thank God." Riley was relieved with his reaction and she came over, "We just can't tell anyone else yet okay. Not until after Pop and I get married, deal?"

"Why?"

"It's considered bad luck, outside of the immediate family." Riley looked at her son, "Think you can keep this between just us for a few days?"

"Of course I can." Gabe looked at his parents, "When do we find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Not for a while, so you should be thinking of names for both." Riley kissed his forehead, "We should get back to the hotel, I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted."

"Let's get you to bed mama, you are officially retired, how does it feel?" Lucas helped her gather her things up.

"Amazing, I am so ready to be your wife, to live our life on the ranch."

"Good, because you've only got a few days left before that happens."

* * *

"Wow Riley you are just glowing." Maya had joined Riley, Topanga, and Charlotte in the master bedroom as she was getting ready.

"Thank you." Riley tried to smile, but couldn't as she raced to the bathroom, cursing the morning sickness that had finally appeared the last few days with vengeance.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Topanga stood outside the bathroom worried.

Riley took a deep breath, "Yeah I'm fine. Could someone just get me some ginger ale and saltines, we have a bunch in the kitchen."

The other three women looked to each other before Maya dashed out. In the kitchen she found Farkle looking for something. "Hey."

"You really came." Farkle studied his former friend, "I wasn't sure you would."

Maya found the saltines and looked to Farkle, "Well, my husband didn't give me much of a choice and Riley called me herself asking that I be here."

"You know when you ran away, you didn't just run from Riley and leave her behind."

Maya froze, "I'm sorry Farkle, it was stupid, on so many levels, and I wish I could take it back, but apparently word on the street is you still haven't figured out time travel, so I can't."

"What are you looking for?"

"The ginger ale, Riley is nervous it seems."

"Fridge, she likes it as cold as possible if her stomach is upset. That's how it was when the morning sickness hi—." Farkle shook his head, "She'll be fine, it'll pass for a few hours I'm sure."

Maya took a bottle from the fridge, "You really think she's pregnant?"

"Yeah, they're like rabbits when given the chance. I walked in on them about to tear each other's clothes off in the dance studio one day, and then the next day Zay walked in on them in the kitchen."

"Making up for lost time, I guess." Maya felt the guilt wash over her.

"Let the guilt go." Farkle warned as he found what he was looking for. "If Riley let most of the anger go, you should let the guilt go."

Maya hugged her former friend, "Why do you always know the right thing to say?"

"I'm a genius, remember?"

"I thought you weren't good with the feelings stuff?"

Farkle shrugged, "Maybe, I just thought I wasn't. You better get that to Riley."

* * *

Riley felt her stomach settle, and she just prayed it lasted until after the ceremony. She had her dress on, her makeup done, the veil pinned into her hair.

Her dress had cap sleeves with a yoke neck, a lace-up back, sequins, lace, embroidered flowers, it was a dress fit for a princess about to marry her cowboy.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Cory watched his daughter from the doorway.

"Thanks Daddy." She turned to him, "Is it weird that I'm nervous, but not at the same time?"

Cory smiled, "You, not at all. You've waited a very long time for this, longer then you probably should've, but at the same time it feels fast. But I know you've picked the right man to share your life with. "

"I'm glad you think so."

"Oh I've known so since, well I've been expecting this day for a very long time."

"How long?"

Cory shrugged, "I've known since you and Lucas met. I knew the story."

"Okay, stop you'll make me cry."

"I will, for now, let's get you married."

* * *

The barn had been decorated with white fairy lights, flowers, sashes of fabric, the aisle set up with a beautiful archway at the end.

Music swelled as Cory walked Riley down the aisle, Lucas was waiting for her with Gabe by his side.

Never before had Riley felt so happy in all of her life. She felt Lucas' hand take hers and she found comfort in his meadow green eyes as the ceremony began.

"Do you Lucas take Riley to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Riley take Lucas to be your husband?"

"I do."

"The Lucas and Riley chose to write their own vows, Lucas."

"Oh wow Riley, this day has finally come. I think part of me always knew it would, and I love you more each day, and I will continue to love you until long after I've left this earth. You, Gabe, and any other blessings we're bestowed. We've been through so much, but when we deal with it together, that's when we conquer everything. I'm stronger and better with you."

"Riley, your turn."

"I wasn't always so sure about us, at least in my head, in my heart it's been yours, probably from before we ever met. We have an amazing family, and I can't wait to grow together, you are right we're better together then apart. We're two halves that make a whole."

"Now the rings." Gabe handed them to the officiant, "Lucas places this on Riley's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, a symbol of our unending love, I thee wed."

Lucas slipped the rose gold band on her finger, "With this ring, a symbol of our unending love, I thee wed."

"Riley," he watched as her slim fingers took the rose gold band from his hand "With this ring, a symbol of our unending love, I thee wed."

She slipped the ring onto Lucas' finger "With this ring, a symbol of our unending love, I thee wed."

"Now by the power invested in me by the state of Texas, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lucas was lost in her chestnut eyes before he took her face in his hands, kissing her slowly, softly, as he heard his son yell _yes_.

"Family, friends, Mr. and Mrs. Friar!"

* * *

Gabe tugged at his mother's dress as the reception was nearing its end. "Mom, Pop!"

"What?" They looked at him.

"Can we tell them now?" His green eyes pleading with them.

Riley bit her lip as she looked to her husband, "He's going to burst soon, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Lucas looked at his son, "Come here."

Gabe followed his father over to where the band had been performing. Lucas had worked on this little speech with him for several days, handing him the microphone.

"Hello." Gabe's young voice cut through the party, "Thank you for coming to celebrate Mom and Pop _finally_ getting married. I wanted to tell you all that I'm going to be a big brother in time for Christmas!"

Topanga ran to her daughter, "I had a feeling when you were sick earlier. Congratulations sweetie."

"Thanks Mom." Riley felt her mother's embrace and then a moment later it was replaced with one from Charlotte.

Lucas was ready to escape with his wife and picked her up, "Sorry everyone, this mother-to-be needs her rest."

"Lucas Friar, what are you doing?"

He smiled, "Whisking you away for the wedding night."

"Goodbye!" Riley called out as Lucas carried her out of the barn to the waiting limo outside. "What's this for?"

"Oh, Farkle helped arrange a private jet for you and me to go to Paris."

"Really? What about Gabe?"

"He is going to hang out with Farkle and our parents."

"Lucas Friar I love you."

"Riley Friar I love you, always."

 **The End**


End file.
